New Agent
by Ominae
Summary: CRI Intelligence has decided to recruit, for the first time, a young male operative straight from high school as a special agent skilled in firearms, martial arts and an expert on military hardware. Can Najica Hiiragi grow to accept his presence?
1. New Recruit

Najica Blitz Tactics/Najica Dengeki Sakusen: New Agent

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Najica Blitz Tactics are under the copyright of Katsuhiko Nishijima/Noriyasu Yamauchi/Takuya Tashiro, Studio Fantasia, Buyuu and Kids Station. I exclusively own the rights to the character Yuji Maehara.

Summary:

CRI Intelligence has decided to recruit, for the first time, a young male operative straight from high school as a special agent skilled in firearms, martial arts and an expert on military hardware. According to details, the recruitment drive was to be made directly from the students of Neo-Tokyo High School, selecting from the best of the best. Can Najica Hiiragi, famed CRI Intelligence operative, grow to accept the presence of the young prodigy and fellow agent as a partner, comrade and a friend even though her hands are full with Lila? An alternate universe story.

Note - The following story takes place before the start of Episode 6 in the anime, before Lila is taken back to CRI Intelligence Headquarters unconscious by Najica and the other CRI Intelligence operatives after they were able to overpower and secure the defeated the activated "BBB" Combat Humaritt. In other words, it's still the same as the TV series. Anything from the manga version will not be added, though I do plan to do a fanfic of NBT, consisting of scenes from both the anime and the manga.

- This fanfic, although totally NBT in its content, will have some mentions from the Spriggan anime/manga, particularly the concept of the famous metal, Omihalcon. As for my Area 88 story, Dogfighters, I still plan to finish it. I've only done this story out of boredom since I've been trying to take care of my computer homework and my criminology research paper tasking.

- To those who would review this story, I was thinking about having Yuji as the main and sole backup of Najica and Lila over the course of this story. But I suddenly had some second thoughts about adding a second OC to this story. I plan to integrate him (Name not revealed for now) as the second male operative recruited straight from Yuji's school (In this case, Neo-Tokyo High).

Please! Please! Read and review with the appropriate comments above for my supposed suggestions. Thanks!

Chapter 1: New recruit

Jin Magima's Office, CRI Intelligence Complex, Neo-Tokyo, Japan

Alone in his office, Commander Jin Magima of the CRI Intelligence Bureau was browsing through a folder that he had received from Rena Uzuki after he had arrived to work, which contains several papers sent to his office from his superior officers regarding a unique agent recruitment scheme in getting a new field agent on their team. He needed to get some information on the prospective recruit before he could tell his superiors if he or she could be recruited as a potential field agent for CRI Intelligence.

He then pressed a button on his intercom. **"Send Rena and Shinobu to my office at once. Tell them to bring the data as well."**

**"Yes sir, Mr. Majima!"** replied a voice from the other line.

Jin reclined back on his office chair, staring at the black ceiling above him. He was wandering to himself if recruiting a teenage agent was actually such a good idea to begin with. He was wondering now, brainstorming some questions to ask on this recruitment scheme, since he felt that he had some reservations about its use on recruiting more field agents in the near future.

_"Is it really a good idea?"_

He wanted to argue with the people in charge of the recruiting scheme about it, but he was told that the top brass had already agreed to this proposal, leaving him defeated for now. Jin will see for himself if the potential recruit has some use for the CRI Intelligence Bureau later on in the future.

_"I guess I have no choice."_

* * *

With Rena Uzuki and Shinobu Misato seated inside his office, Jin Magima proceeded to discuss with the two ladies regarding their latest recruit. The two CRI Intelligence employees had their respective folders regarding the success of the latest recruit. "If I'm right, this test was conducted through a unique IQ test in Neo-Tokyo High, wasn't it?" asked Jin to the two ladies.

"Yes, Commander." answered Rena. "The people at the Recruiting Section devised this scheme as ordered by HQ in order to assess whether getting a new agent would be feasible. This test was administered at Neo-Tokyo High as a start before a decision will be from the higher ups on whether to expand it or not anytime soon."

"However," continued Shinobu. "Only one student was able to get a uniquely high score in the IQ test."

Shinobu pressed a button on the projector remote that she held on her hand, which activated an overhead projector. Showed on the projector screen was a young teenager with short trimmed black hair, brown eyes and in a white polo shirt, which was assumed to be his school uniform. Rena proceeded to explain to Jin the details of the recruit, who was looking at it after turning his chair around, facing the two females.

"His name is Yuji Maehara. He's studying at Neo-Tokyo High under an academic scholarship. Has no known relatives and he was orphaned at the age of 10. He lived under a guardian for a short time before he moved out and lived..." trailed Rena, checking her folder for anything that she may have missed. "Wait a minute! He lives near Najica's apartment! This is a coincidence, sir!"

Jin raised an eyebrow, a bit surprised by her finding. _"Well, this is interesting."_

Shinobu decided to help her colleague by elaborating on the details on Yuji's life. "He only goes to Neo-Tokyo High by driving around via motorbike. Many of his friends describe him to be a loner, though they say that he's a nice person. When his parents were still alive, they lived in the Philippines for a certain period of time before he returned to Japan when he was 9 years old." The brown-haired woman sighed beforeshe closed her personal file folder on Yuji Maehara. "That's all we have on Mr. Maehara."

Rena had told Jin on some last minute details on another possible recruit. "Sir, we've also received some rumors that there was also another possible CRI Intelligence candidate so far, but the people at Recruiting won't divulge any more details beside that."

"I see." Jin coughed before he gave out his orders, turning his chair around again to face the two CRI Intelligence staff members. "Make sure that he gets ready with his training at once."

"Are you going to let her know about this?" inquired Rena, confused.

"No." answered Jin, a grin hidden his hand that covered his mouth. "I want this to be a surprise for Miss Najica Hiiragi herself and for Gento as well."

* * *

Corridor, CRI Intelligence Complex, Neo-Tokyo, Japan

_"Man! This place is a drag!"_

A young teenager, believed to be 16-17 years of age, was clad in a white polo shirt and black pants, apparently school uniform as he was seated in one of the many waiting areas after he had received an anoynymous note that he should head to the complex via a secret passage in the CRI Intelligence by telling the staff members that he had an appointment with the director of CRI Cosmetics as an alibi. He entered the main elevator in the lobby and proceeded straight to the basement levels until it stopped midway on its descent, undergoing security checks that included a laser check before the rear of the elevator, which turned out to be the secret entrance, opened up, revealing the CRI Intelligence Complex.

_"I'm bored!"_ The young teen unzipped his bags, checking his stuff to see if any of his things from school were there. He eyed his Apple iPOD inside his bag. He connected the earphones and placed the earbuds to his earlobes before turning the device on.

_"I was told that two people were suppose to meet me. I wonder what happened to them?"_

The teen browsed in his iPOD and played Sting's Send Your Love and leaned his head back to the wall. He then waited, and waited, and waited until...

"Excuse me, are you Yuji Maehara from Neo-Tokyo High School?"

The Neo-Tokyo Student stopped playing music with his iPOD and hastily removed the earphones from his earlobes. In front of him were two attractive women, smiling at him. One had green hair and the other had brown hair.

_"Wow! Two gorgeous women to see me? Maybe this is a cool thing to do. Guess it's my lucky day after all."_ Yuji blushed, looking down at the floor for a few minutes before one of them spoke with the distracted student. He nodded at their question, indicating to the women that he was the one being sought by Jin Magima himself.

"My name's Rena Uzuki." introduced the green-haired woman to the Neo-Tokyo High student. "And she's Shinobu Misato. We're suppose to let you see Commander Jin Magima for a few words before you're to become an agent."

"All right." agreed the student, pocketing his iPOD and zipping his backpack. "Lead the way, ladies."

He didn't know that Rena anda Shinobu giggled at Yuji for his blush, deciding to keep that little "show" for themselves.

* * *

Jin Majima's Office, CRI Intelligence Complex, Neo-Tokyo, Japan

"So you're the new recruit?" questioned Jin, a bit stunned to see the student/future CRI agent standing at full attention inside his office. _"I actually can't believe it. An ace student as a CRI Intelligence field operative? This could have some potential ideas in the near future."_

"Yes sir!" said Yuji, who gave a military salute to the man, earning stunned looks from Rena and Shinobu.

"I hear that you're a cadet officer in your school's Youth Cadet Corp. (YCC) program, if I'm not mistaken." began Jin, reading through several files on his folder before facing Yuji.

"That's right, sir! Some of my relatives were once in the SDF, mostly in the Ground Self-Defense Forces."

"So, Mr. Maehara?" questioned the CRI Intelligence commander. "Do you think you have what it takes to be a CRI Intelligence agent?"

"Yes sir, Commander Majima!" replied Yuji. "I'm ready for a job like this, though I've never expected this to happen."

"Then it's settled. By the power invested in me by CRI Intelligence, you're now a full-fledged CRI agent." Jin reached into his coat pocket and slipped a piece of paper from it before handing it to Yuji. "You're to provide backup armed support to any of our CRI Intelligence agents anywhere around the world. You'll also be filling in temporary spots for agents who don't have partners due to deaths, injuries, accidents, etc."

"I understand, sir."

"This paper here." said Jin, tapping it with his finger for emphasis. "will be the number that either Rena or Shinobu will be using in order to contact you or vice versa. Do not, and I repeat, do not share this number to anyone under any circumstances."

"Understood fully, Commander." Yuji inputted the number into his Nokia 9300 cellphone before tearing up the piece of paper and shooting it as a nearby wastebasket, basketball style.

"I'll have other means of communication to be arranged with you as soon as possible, Yuji." commented Jin, while Yuji nodded at him.

"Rena, Shinobu." Jin was now directing his attention to the two CRI Intelligence staff members. "Please take him to the armory at once. He'll need some weapons and equipment since he's to be deployed soon."

"Yes sir." replied the two.

"I'm off." commented Yuji, slinging his backpack with him before he exited Jin Magima's office. Before he left, he gave a salute to Jin, who saluted the young recruit in return.

"I wish you luck on your upcoming mission, Yuji Maehara." stated Jin bluntly after Yuji had left his office.

"Um..." stammered Rena, not wanting to get any questions into her head. "Let me show you the way to the armory."

"Thanks, Rena." answered Yuji, still remembering the time he blushed in front of her.

* * *

Armory, CRI Intelligence Complex, Neo-Tokyo, Japan

At the armory room of the CRI Intelligence complex, Yuji had been issued with the Armored Muscle Suit, a special suit that was bulletproof, fireproof, bombproof and it could expand its artificial muscles for up to 30 times, which he is now wearing. He was also wearing the gloves that came along with the Armored Muscle Suit that CRI Intelligence's R&D Division had refined and made after covertly discovering a new metal dubbed Omihalcon.

"I hope you did like the Armored Muscle Suit that R&D had done for you." complimented Shinobu, looking at the recruit with a bit of blush in her face that she was trying to hide with her hands. _"Even with or without that suit, I think I kinda like him. He's just so darn cute."_

"Awesome! Thanks, Shinobu!" Yuji had activated the AM suit by zipping up the AM jacket, turning the artificial muscles on.

Renaalso felt the same word, admiring the "cuteness" of Yuji's face, especially since he was currently studying in high school._ "If I was only a few years younger."_

"The suit ain't bad. Thanks, ladies." Yuji picked up a Manurhin MR-73 Gendarmerie revolver, chambered in .357 Magnum, from a revolver rack near him. Exposing the weapon's revolver chamber, he placed his gloved finger into it, making the empty chamber spin around before snapping it back into place and twirling it like he was in a spaghetti western show. Likewise, he also decided on the Korth-Waffen Combat and the Ruger KGPF-331 revolvers, since both of them had the same barrel length and caliber as the MR-73 Gendarmerie model, especially since the barrel was 3 inches. Rena and Shinobu watched him in amazement, realizing that such a person lke Yuji, who was under an academic scholar, would turn out to be familiar with firearms.

"I'll take this weapon." said Yuji, waving the empty weapon to Rena and Shinobu, still flustered by his looks. The student/CRI recruit had to snap his fingers twice in order to get them back to their senses after sensing that the two female staff members were not paying to him, but to his face. _"Maybe I should become an ugly guy instead!"_

"Oh! Sorry, Yuji!" Rena was quick enough to throw a smile at the teen so as to avoid anything suspicious.

_"What's with those ladies anyway?" _Yuji also picked out a Beretta PX4 Storm chambered in 9 x 19 Parabellum, Fabrique Nationale (FN) Five-Seven chambered in 5.7 x 28 mm SS190 caliber and a Glock 20 chambered in 10 mm Auto caliber from the sidearm rack. Next to the collected sidearms were a folded Strider FNG knife and an Ontario RAT RTAK knife in a belt sheath from Survival Sheath Systems.

"By the way, what about the other equipment that I shoud request for?" wondered Yuji, admiring the bladed weapon after unfolding the hidden blade, eyeing its tiger stripe finish on the blade.

"Don't worry about that, Yuji." assured Shinobu. "I'll have these weapons placed under your name and as for the equipment, you can do that later after you get acquainted with your sidearms."

"Thanks, Shinobu." thanks Yuji, giving his best smile at Shinobu, which made her heart swoon with delight. "I'll just pick out the other things later."

_"My god! His smile, it's so cute!"_ Shinobu's face became so red that anything made raw could be cooked in an instant.

Yuji, upon seeing Rena and Shinobu blush, cringes in frustration. _"On second thought, maybe being a CRI Intelligence agent is a bad idea."_

He gripped the handle of the Strider FNG knife and tossed it into a nearby dartboard, which struck the center of the object with lethal accuracy and precision. The two women looked at the dartboard with pure amazement in their eyes.

"Wow!" exclaimed Rena. "How did you do that?"

"I was in the darts club before." shrugged Yuji. He eyed Rena and Shinobu very carefully as he took his belongings with him to the firing range, a bit confused over what had happened a while ago.

_"Yep! Think I need a break after this."_

* * *

Firing Range, CRI Intelligence Complex, Neo-Tokyo, Japan

Yuji, who was still in his Armored Muscle Suit, tested his Manurhin MR-73 Gendarmerie revolver on several moving paper targets, holding it with two hands. So far, he had expended all of the .357 Magnum bullets that were on the MR-73's revolver chamber on the targets as 5 were able to hit them while a single bullet missed. His ears are covered with ear protectors as a standard measure.

He fired off several shots from his MR-73 revolver before it clicked, indicating that the chambers were now empty of any deposited bullets. Yuji sighed and ejected revolver chamber, depositing another load of .357 Magnums from a speedloader.

_"Man, this is even better than playing airsoft at the nearby field near school!"_

Maintaining his grip on the MR-73, he noticed his hands seemed to shake a bit sometimes. Otherwise, he was okay. He was going to test his Korth-Waffen Combat and the Ruger KGPF-331 revolvers before going over to his Beretta PX4 Storm, FN Five-Seven and Glock 20 pistols. He began to fire off more shots from his MR-73 before another click sound came from his revolver, indicating the chamber was now empty again.

_"Think I need to concentrate more in shooting instead of Rena and Shinobu. Though they are kinda cute, they kinda distract me as well."_

Yuji pressed the chamber eject button found on his Manurhin MR-73 Gendarmerie revolver, making the revolver chamber slide out before he tilted it up, letting the empty .357 Magnum chambers drop down like water droplets from a recently closed faucet.

* * *

Corridor, CRI Intelligence Complex, Neo-Tokyo, Japan

"Did you see his face, Shinobu? I can't believe that Mr. Scholar has passed that special exam!" squealed Rena like a love struck school girl, feeling her heart beating as fast as her normal heartbeat rate could do. "He's so lucky!"

"I can't stop thinking about that smile Yuji just gave me. It's the cutest smile that I've ever seen!" said Shinobu, who felt her heart tugging on her chest couldn't get the image of Yuji smiling at her.

_"If only we were his age!"_ sighed the two girls happily.

"Ahem!"

Until someone had interrupted the mood.

"It's you, Gento." said Rena, who placed her friendly attitude and face at him, though angry for breaking her daydream.

_"Damn you! I'll make sure that you pay for ruining my cute daydream with Yuji!"_

"So what's this that I'm hearing from the two of you?" grinned the ponytailed Shinba Industrials employee and CRI Intelligence Bureaucontact.

"What do you mean?" remarked Shinobu. She too was angry at Gento secretly for destroying her daydream that she had after seeing Yuji off at the firing range.

_"When I get my hands on you, Mr. Gento Kuraku, I'm going to tie you up and roast you over a slow fire that you're to beg for mercy!"_

Gento placed a finger on his ear, scratching it. "I heard rumors that some new operatives may be in CRI. So does that mean that the one and only Najica babe is going to be outclassed by other women agents?"

Rena snorted at his question. "That, Mr. Kuraku, is a top secret, classified from people like you for instance."

"You'll just have to see for yourself." suggested Shinobu. She and Rena gave Gento evil stares and sadistic grins before walking down the corridor, leaving the Shinba Industrials employee and CRI contact stunned and confused on what they were talking about a few minutes ago.

"What did I do wrong?" Gento scratched his hair before deciding on his next course of action.

"That's it. I think I need a drink."

* * *

Perfurming Room, CRI Cosmetics Japan, Neo-Tokyo, Japan

In the perfurming room, a brown-haired woman had felt a shiver jolt her spine as she was working with Kirala Mitsuboshi inside.

_"Why do I have a feeling that I'm about to receive additional backup?"_

"Ms. Hiiragi, are you okay?"

Najica saw that her apprentice was a bit concerned about her, since she looked disturbed.

"I'm fine." assured Najica, smiling at Kirala. "Just thinking about something."

"I see." sighed Kirala in relief. "For a minute, I though something might happen to you. You seemed spaced out."

"Forget it." shrugged Najica, keeping a smile on her features. "We better get our papers fixed before we head out to Neo-Tokyo Airport later on, Kirala."

"Okay, Ms. Hiiragi."

* * *

Male Locker Room, CRI Intelligence Complex, Neo-Tokyo, Japan

After getting familiar with his personal weapons, he had been told by Rena and Shinobu to come back again the next day for more debriefing sessions with the other CRI Intelligence personnel regarding his status as a newly recruited CRI Intelligence operative.

_"Why do I feel that someone's keeping an eye on the locker room?" _

Now dressed in his white polo and black pants, the official uniform of Neo-Tokyo High, he grabbed his black Nike Golf Sphere Pro jacket and donned it before grabbing his carbon BMW System 4 Elite motorbike helmet and his BMW Comfort Gloves from the locker that was specially allocated for him before he pocketed the keys for his BMW R 1200 RT motorcycle in his pants.

"Wonder what's going to happen next?"

Outside the locker room, two familiar women were peeking at the entrance to the male locker room from a nearby corner. One had green hair and the other had brown hair.

The two were waiting for their target of opportunity to leave the area...

Pretty soon.

* * *

Parking Lot, CRI Cosmetics Japan, Neo-Tokyo, Japan

_"Why does it feel like that I'm being watched from all sides?"_

Trying to shrug the feeling off, Yuji wore his BMW System 4 Elite helmet with its visor up, looking for someone or something that could be taking a good look at him with his backpack slinged on his back. He slipped on his BMW Comfort Gloves before he flipped the visor down, covering his face before gripping the handlebars after activating the engines of his dark graphite BMW R 1200 RT motorbike.

Eyeing someone suspicious on the entrance of the CRI Cosmetics Building, Yuji quickly flipped up the System 4 Elite's visors and noticed Rena and Shinobu looking at him with faint blushes. Najica, on the other hand, was getting the attention of the girls by waving her hand in front of them. _"What the hell?" _Yuji eyed the three women before an idea came to his head.

"Heh." mumbled the newly recruited CRI Intelligence operative. "Never in a dull moment like this."

Yuji then flipped the System 4 Elite's helmet visor down from its upright position, covering his face before gunning the R 1200 RT's transmission system, taking him far away from the entrance of CRI Cosmetics before he could get the attention of Najica, Rena and Shinobu.

* * *

After Rena and Shinobu had snapped out of their trances looking at Yuji leaving the area, the two CRI Intelligence staffers swooned on how cool and rugged he just looked, while Najica could only guess that Yuji Maehara, one-time academic student, Neo-Tokyo High scholar and Youth Cadet officer, would be Najica's reserve partner and her tactical firearms support. "Who is he anyway?" said Najica, looking at the BMW R 1200 RT motorbike in the distance before she could not see it anymore. "He seems interesting. I think I've seen him before. Doesn't he live in the apartment complex?"

Najica's face soon turned from curiosity to a smirk, watching the student biker race down the main road as his bike disappeared from her vision.

Chapter 1 END


	2. Getting Ready

Najica Blitz Tactics/Najica Dengeki Sakusen: New Agent

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Najica Blitz Tactics are under the copyright of Katsuhiko Nishijima/Noriyasu Yamauchi/Takuya Tashiro, Studio Fantasia, Buyuu and Kids Station. I exclusively own the rights to the character Yuji Maehara and his comrade.

Summary:

With the successful recruitment of Neo-Tokyo High academic Yuji Maehara in the ranks of the CRI Intelligence Bureau at their first student/CRI Intelligence field operative, Jin Magima has ordered Yuji's training to begin at once while seeking answers for another potential CRI Intelligence recruit straight from Neo-Tokyo High as well. Jin orders him to be secretly deployed into his first mission, providing tactical firearms support to Najica and Lila when they later clash with Pacific Medical. Will he be able to help Najica and Lila overpower Pacific Medical's security forces? Will Yuji even have backup himself? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Note - To those who are to review my story, I need help figuring out what is the standard assault rifle used by Pacific Medical and Shinba Industrial's security forces, as well as CRI Intelligence's tactical teams. I also need to figure out the name of the heavy sniper rifle (.50 Caliber BMG) used by Lila when Rena and Shinobu issued it to her.

- After some though, I've decided to add another OC to provide reinforcement for Yuji, even if no one bothered to input their opinion (For shame!). You'll see who he is and how the two are related.

- As my workload back in school's almost complete, I've decided to post this as a sign from me, indicating my comeback to regular updating of my stories. Regular updates for my Area 88 and Najica Blitz Tactics stories will be due shortly.

Chapter 2: Getting Ready

Armory, CRI Intelligence Complex, Neo-Tokyo, Japan

Yuji Maehara, now back in the CRI Intelligence Complex after attending to his schooling at Neo-Tokyo High, was busy cleaning his Glock 20 pistol in a long table in the middle of the room. He had previously stripped and cleaned the Korth-Waffen Combat, the Manurhin MR-73 and the Ruger KGPF-331 revolvers. Like the other day, he was wearing the Omihalcon Armored Muscle Suit without its gloves. He had finished firing his sidearms back at the firing range earlier after he arrived and was due to head to the gym for some martial arts training.

Watching him doing his job were Rena and Shinobu. Since the two didn't have much workload to do, they decided to hang out and speak with him instead inside the armory.

"So when did you become a scholar at Neo-Tokyo?" Rena was sitting down in one of the couches, flicking her green hair strands behind her left ear.

"A few years ago after I came back from Manila. I was studying in the International School of Manila or ISM under a scholarship when they saw my academic potential." Yuji grabbed a WD-40 spray can placed next to a 15-round magazine for his Glock 20.

"Wow! Really?" beamed Shinobu, seated in a stool next to Yuji. "You know, I tried hard to be a scholar back in Neo-Tokyo though." Shinbou began to remember her days as a Neo-Tokyo High student. "If I didn't mess up on that Math exam, then I would have been a scholar candidate."

"Felt easy for me, though. I've spent most of my reading and studying." Yuji chuckled silently and sprayed the disassembled Glock 20 slide with the WD-40 spray can before he started to assemble the Glock 20 with speed and precision, impressing Rena and Shinobu.

_"Wow! Look at him go." _For a second, Rena couldn't believe what she was seeing.

_"He's impressive." _Shinobu almost had her eyes bulged out as he was not able to keep up with Yuji's moves.

"Really?" asked Rena, a bit shocked.

"Not anyone can do that." suggested Shinobu.

"I guess not." shrugged Yuji. He cocked his Beretta PX4 Storm pistol, pulling the slide to check for any leftover ammo before he began to disassemble the sidearm, starting with the ejection of its 17-round magazine.

* * *

Jin Magima's Office, CRI Intelligence Complex, Neo-Tokyo, Japan

Jin Magima, seated in his office, had received a confidential report from one of the CRI Intelligence recruiting officers. Reading it, it said that another potential CRI Intelligence agent could be recruited right away straight from Neo-Tokyo High after seeing the secret results from the special test that was conducted in the school a week ago.

_"I see." _Jin flipped over the various pages until he was reading his bio datasheet. _"He seems to know Yuji Maehara personally. And according to the results, Recruiting is recommending his indoctrination into CRI." _The CRI Intelligence commander closed the folder, placed it on his table and pressed a button on his personal intercom.

**"Yes sir?"**

Jin sighed before answering his party on the other line. **"Send in the other recruit in at once from Neo-Tokyo High at once. I want to meet him personally."**

**"Understood, Commander."**

* * *

Corridor, CRI Intelligence Complex, Neo-Tokyo, Japan

_"Now that I've finished my firearms and martial arts training, I was told to wait here."_

Yuji, now completed with his second day of training in firearms and martial arts, was told to wait in the couch near the commander's office. Apparently, he was told that another CRI Intelligence recruit was found by the bureau's Recruiting Section. He was to be brought back to the complex after the second recruit's dealings in Neo-Tokyo High. He decided to doze off and sleep for a while.

_"I wonder who's the next recruit that I've heard from Rena and Shinobu? Hopefully, he's as cool as I am or maybe a scholar back in Neo-Tokyo."_

"Yuji! The other recruit's here."

_"NNNN... wha? Recruit? Though I was the only one to be recruited?"_

Snapping out of his daze, he rubbed his eyes before getting his head massaged by his fingers and saw Rena and Shinobu standing near him with smiles plastered on their faces. He knew that it was Rena's voice.

"Where is he?"

"See for yourself."

A young man, also assumed to be 16-17 years of age, had short brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing the official uniform of Neo-Tokyo High, which was only a white polo and black pants. He had a light brown messenger bag slinged on his shoulder.

"Is that you, Yuji Maehara?"

Yuji was shocked to see the student standing next to Rena and Shinobu. He swore that he knew the guy from before.

"What? After all of these years. Is that really you, Katsuya Tsuroka?"

The two Neo-Tokyo High students laughed before they gave easy other high fives and bumped their clenched fists as a means of acknowledging one another.

"You guys know each other?" questioned Shinobu, surprised.

"Yea! Katsuya's under a sports scholarship at Neo-Tokyo. We first met back in Manila in ISM since our fathers were stationed in the Philippines a few years ago before we parted ways." said Yuji before he sighed. "His only living relative is his father back in Toyota. He's pretty studious in school work though. Like my late father, he's an officer in the Ground Self-Defense Forces."

"I'm lucky that I'm also able to keep in touch with Yuji here." elaborated Katsuya further on Yuji's explanation, patting the shoulder of his classmate and friend.

"Excuse me." said a CRI Intelligence soldier, wearing a brown BDU and pants with a field cap, approached the group. "But Commander Majima needs to see the two of you at once."

"What did he say?" asked Shinobu.

"I don't know. But he says that it's urgent."

"All right. Tell Mr. Majima that we'll be coming at once."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

Jin Magima's Office, CRI Intelligence Complex, Neo-Tokyo, Japan

"So Mr. Tsuroka, your father is a Major in the Ground Self-Defense Forces." Jin was reviewing his bio flashed on his computer. Rena and Shinobu were seated in a couch near the two CRI recruits, who were seated in chairs in front of Jin's office table.

"Yes sir!" answered Katsuya, saluting him before answering Jin. "He's based at Narashino first before being relocated at the National Defense Academy. I've heard from my last letter from him that he's to be promoted soon, though I'm not sure on the exact details."

"Very impressive. I've had the chance to meet the man once back in the 1970's. Your father is a very hardworking man."

"Thank you for the kind compliments, sir."

"Think nothing of it." Jin went through the bio data of Katsuya before asking him on details regarding his father.

"And what does your father teaches in the National Defense Academy?"

"Military history."

"And you're in the Youth Cadet Corp. program with Yuji, I see." Jin clicked on the computer, revealing another page in Katsuya's bio. "So how did you meet Yuji?"

"Sir." interjected Yuji. "Our fathers were stationed at the Japanese embassy in Manila a few years ago. My father was the defense attaché and Katsuya's father was the assistant defense attaché."

"Makes sense." mumbled Jin. He faced Katsuya, a bit of sympathy in his tone. "Katsuya, I'm sorry to hear about what happened to your mother."

"It's all right, sir." Katsuya's mother had died a year ago due to breast cancer. "She was a wonderful woman, even though breast cancer took her life." Katsuya had tears falling from his eyes.

"It's all right, buddy." Yuji patted his comrade's shoulder in order to comfort him. Rena and Shinobu looked at Katsuya with sympathy in their eyes.

"Thanks, Yuji." thanked Katsuya, trying to put up a smile in his face.

"Now to business." Jin now had his business tone in his voice. "You two were the only feasible recruits that the Recruiting Section were able to select through a unique test that we disguised as a simple IQ test."

Jin coughed, clearing his throat before he continued on with his debriefing. Yuji and Katsuya nodded at his statement.

"Katsuya, you're to undergo training as once with Yuji assisting you in all the aspects that you need as a CRI Intelligence operative."

"I understand, sir." replied Katsuya.

"Anyway, the two of you will be deployed as soon as possible." Jin typed in a few keys in his computer, showing the image of Najica Hiiragi. "You all know Najica Hiiragi as CRI's number one operative." Yuji and Katsuya nodded at him. Satisfied at his answers, Jin elaborated to the two teens on her current status with CRI Intelligence. "Right now, she's in an overseas trip with her assistant, Kirala Mitsuboshi in tow. So for the meantime, I'll have you two alerted as soon details for the next operation are in. You're going to be deployed soon and this would be your first mission with us."

"Yes sir, Commander Majima!" The two Neo-Tokyo High students got up from their seats and rendered a salute to Jin, who gladly returned the salute.

"Rena, Shinobu." Jin turned to the two CRI Intelligence staff members. "Please let these two know their assignments as soon as possible."

"Right away, sir." said Shinobu, standing up from the couch with Rena.

* * *

Firing Range, CRI Intelligence Complex, Neo-Tokyo, Japan

Katsuya Tsuroka, now also donned in another Armored Muscle Suit made for him before he had arrived in the CRI Intelligence Complex, was in a stall in the firing range with Yuji behind him. The two newly recruited teenage CRI operatives had their ears covered with ear protectors as a standard precaution.

"So you're the first young male operative recruited straight from Neo-Tokyo High eh?" questioned Katsuya, firing his IZHMASH MP-412 REX revolver on moving paper targets.

"Yep. I was told so by Rena and Shinobu a while ago." answered Yuji, keeping an eye on his friend's firing stance. In the stall table were a Mateba Model 6 Unica and Taurus Model 65 revolvers, both having 4 inch barrels, with pistols consisting of a Para-Ordnance P14-45 in .45 ACP caliber, a Smith and Wesson (S&W) Military and Police in 9 x 19 Parabellum caliber and a Tangfolio Force in 10 mm Auto caliber. Next to his Tangofolio Force were a Gerber Silver Trident knife sheathed in a Gerber Sheath Speed Draw nylon sheath and a KA-BAR D2 Impact Combat in a KA-BAR Glass-Filled Nylon sheath.

"That's gotta be the coolest thing that I've ever heard in my life." complimented Katsuya, who fired the last .357 Magnum round from the chamber of the IZHMASH MP-412 REX revolver before he grabbed the Taurus Model 65 revolver from the stall's countertop in front of him. "Besides, I've got some cool gear that you can get. I never though that I could get into such a secret organization like CRI."

"Amen." added Yuji in support to his friend and classmate.

"So we're on standby for the meantime?" said Katsuya to Yuji, who simply nodded at his question. "But when are we going to be in action?"

"We're going to be informed by Rena and Shinobu on when we're suppose to be deployed right away as a first." answered Yuji, observing his friend's stance in handling his Taurus Model 65 revolver.

"Let's go and do some martial arts training after this." grinned Katsuya. "I always wanted to spar against my best friend."

"No problem." Katsuya started practicing with his Taurus Model 65 by firing a single .357 Magnum round from the revolver's chamber, eager to end that routine sooner or later.

"It should give us something to do while wait for our next move."

* * *

Gym, CRI Intelligence Complex, Neo-Tokyo, Japan

Yuji Maehara and Katsuya Tsuroka, now wearing white shirts and black gym pants, were standing within a few feet as they were preparing to practice their martial arts. Yuji had been in the Kendo club and was formerly a member of the Karate club. On the other hand, Katsuya had been an ex-member of the Arnis club when the two were studying back in Manila and he was currently studying in Neo-Tokyo High under a sports scholarship due to his extraordinary talent in Judo. The boys, in their spare time, try to practice Kali and Taekwondo. Most of their peers would have thought of the two as martial art fanatics.

"Ready?" Yuji got into a fighting stance, arms at the ready.

"Ready as I'll ever be, comrade." Katsuya smirked when he also got into a fighting stance.

The two gave each other a bow, slightly bending their backs with their arms on their sides before they got ready to spar. Yuji took the initiative to rush at his friend and sparring partner.

"Let's do it!"

* * *

Outside Gym, CRI Intelligence Complex, Neo-Tokyo, Japan

"Is there word yet for the boys to be deployed?"

Shinobu Misato was outside the gym of the CRI Intelligence Complex, leaning near the sliding door of the facility. Rena Uzuki was standing in front of her, arms folded near his chest. She frowned a bit, but answered Shinobu's concerns.

"Not yet so far." answered Rena. "But we do know is that Najica and Lila are fighting that newly released Humarritt in the field. We're going to rendezvous with her later on." She scratched her hand, irritated at its itch. "Besides, I've been getting reports from our intel that Pacific Medical's security forces have been targeting her and Lila."

"That's a safe thing to say, I guess." shrugged Shinobu. "Besides, I need to sit down and relax for the meantime, but not while Najica and Lila are being attacked."

"Why don't we go inside the gym? I hear Yuji and Katsuya are going to spar with one another. It should get our mind off things for a while."

"Good idea. I suppose so." The two ladies walked towards the sliding door, which opened automatically when they stepped a few feet on the unseen door sensor.

* * *

Gym, CRI Intelligence Complex, Neo-Tokyo, Japan

Rena and Shinobu entered the gym, just in time to see Yuji executing a high kick that connected to Katsuya's face.

"Whoa!" shrieked Shinobu, seeing Yuji executing his move. "That was awesome!"

"It's so cool!" mumbled Rena, who got a bit shocked at Yuji's action.

Katsuya blocked Yuji's high kick with his arm protecting his face. "Miss me, sucker! Try this!" Katsuya went for a jab punch aimed for Yuji's solar plexus. Sensing his apporach, Yuji countered Katsuya's attack by grabbing his arm and performed a hip throw, making Katsuya land on his back.

"Ack!" yelled Katsuya, who was in a bit of pain. _"Damn! Yuji caught me off my guard! Though I have to admit that it was pretty smart for him to counter my attack."_

"How long do you think they'll go?" wondered Shinobu.

"Don't ask me." answered Rena. "But I have to admit that they're good in their martial arts."

"Maybe we can get Yuji to teach us, eh?" smirked Shinobu, nudging Rena with her elbow.

"Hey!" yelled Rena, cheeks turning red. The green-haired woman covered her face to hide her blush with her brown-haired companion snickering at her.

Katsuya, seeing Yuji was a bit distracted by the commotion between Rena and Shinobu, prepared to execute his side kick aimed at his ribs, resulting in excruciating pain for Yuji.

"Ergghhh!" murmured Yuji, clutching his ribs in pain. Yuji did a backward roll as he made contact with the floormat, enabling him to escape further pain.

"Damn!" commented Katsuya, jumping at his spot and flexing his neck and feet. "You're good."

"Heh!" replied Yuji, wiping sweat from his forehead. "I was just getting warmed up."

"Attah!" yelled Katsuya, who tried to do an axe kick meant for his head. Yuji quickly ducked underneath and did a low kick, meant for his shins.

"Aaahhh!"

Katsuya went down to the ground, grabbing his shin in order to avoid feeling anymore pain before he got up and kneeled on the floormat.

"Prepare yourself." said Yuji, his tone similar to Shao Khan from Mortal Kombat 2, as he was prepared to execute his own axe kick on his opponent until Katsuya raised his arms in surrender.

"I give up! I give up!"

_"Damn." _Yuji relaxed his defenses and assisted Katsuya in getting up from the floor. _"Guess it's better than nothing to do for now."_

"Wow! Nice moves!" complimented Rena, who clapped her hands after seeing the entire sparring match.

"Yeah! I think the commander made the right choice." praised Shinobu, who also clapped her hands.

"I guess we're done here." said Yuji, using his hands in order to clear potential dirt from his gym pants.

"Ugh, yeah." remarked Katsuya in agreement, who gently massaged his shins before grabbing his gym bag from the nearby chairs before Yuji grabbed his as well. Rena and Shinobu watched the two depart from the gym before they took their leave also.

"Come on, mate." stated Yuji, mimicking an Australian accent after he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Let's go grab us some lunch."

* * *

Male Locker Room, CRI Intelligence Complex, Neo-Tokyo, Japan

"Lunch was good." said Katsuya, who was busy cleaning up in his shower stall.

"Yep. Haven't tasted good sushi in years." Yuji was rubbing his wet and damp head with a towel before putting a plain white shirt on.

"What do you suggest on what's going to happen next?" asked Katsuya, turning off the running water in his shower stall.

"I don't know." replied Yuji, who simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Pardon me!"

A male CRI Intelligence employee, simply dressed in a lab coat with a brown shirt on, poked his head inside the locker room, panting as he was tired. Yuji and Katsuya stared at the man, waiting for something to come out from his mouth.

"Commander Majima wants to see you both as once."

* * *

Jin Magima's Office, CRI Intelligence Complex, Neo-Tokyo, Japan

"Boys." began Jin, showing the two CRI recruits some photos of a gun battle on the screen behind him after showing them their seats. "We've received word that Najica is being held under siege by Pacific Medical." Yuji, Katsuya, Rena and Shinobu were attending the hastily debriefing session without Gento Kuraku for now.

"Pacific Medical has security forces?" said Katsuya, bit surprised.

"Not that surprising." Yuji leaned on his chair. "Ever since the disaster took place a few years ago, most local and international corporations have secretly raised their own security forces. If the disaster didn't take place, then those corporations would have been frowned by the rest of the world."

"That's true." remarked Jin. "Getting back to the situation at hand, Najica and Lila were earlier deployed into the area, trying to secure the _BBB_ Humaritt from any attempt by Pacific Medical's security forces." On the screen was the image of a woman, in her late '20s, with some antennas on her heads, resembling an alien in a female business suit.

"How do we know about how the Pacific Medical security forces look like?" inquired Katsuya.

Jin typed a few keys on his computer and in a few minutes, images of men wearing ballistic helmets, respirators and flak jackets had appeared all over the screen. Most of them were seen holding various automatic weapons.

"They're your targets. But I must stress that your objective is to bring back Henry Kissling if possible, dead or alive."

Kissling's image came on the screen. A blonde man with a scar on his nosebridge, it ws the main feature that would enable the recruits to identify him.

"So, the Canadian has chosen to show up, eh?" mocked Yuji, frowning at his photo.

"I suggest that you know something about Kissling here, Yuji." pondered Jin, eyes kept focus on Yuji's standing form.

"Yes I do, Mr. Majima. He happens to bean ex-soldier in the Canadian Army, was posted in the Special Forces Regiment. Had attended UN peackeeping efforts in Sri Lanka and Malaysia during his time in the Canadian Forces. He was accused of killing innocent civilians while on duty as a UN peacekeeper with the Canadian contingent and was imprisoned for a few years before he incurred a dishonorable discharge. Formerly had the rank of Captain. How he got that damn scar is a mystery to me and Katsuya, sir."

"All right." Jin sighed before ending his debriefing session, in disbelief that Yuji personally knows something about their _fugitive_. "Yuji, Katsuya, you boys better suit up immediately. The two of you will be deployed to the former prefecture of Ishikawa at once. Your objectives would be to aid Najica and Lila in securing the _BBB_ Humaritt and overpower Pacific Medical's security forces. Also, see if you can get to Kissling as well. It doesn't matter to me if he's either dead or alive."

"Yes sir!" Yuji and Katsuya saluted the CRI commander before leaving his office and went off to the armory.

"Rena, Shinobu. Assist the two boys in getting ready for their first field mission."

"Yes, sir." Rena and Shinobu excused themselves from Jin Magima's Office and proceeded to the armory also.

* * *

Corridor en route to Armory, CRI Intelligence Complex, Neo-Tokyo, Japan

"How you feeling, Yuji?" The silent trip to the armory by the two teenage secret agents had brought some nerves up for Yuji and Katsuya, not sure on what to expect on their first assignment.

"A bit nervous. My first mission. What about you, Katsuya?"

"Nervous as well."

"I guess we have something in common."

Before the two operatives entered the armory, they had a brief moment of silence, thinking about the battle ahead of them.

"You ready?" grinned Yuji.

"You bet." smirked Katsuya.

The two gave each other high fives and said "Yeah!" in unison before entering the armory, getting their own weapons and equipment needed for their upcoming mission in the former prefecture of Ishikawa.

Chapter 2 END


	3. Field Deployment

Najica Blitz Tactics/Najica Dengeki Sakusen: New Agent

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Najica Blitz Tactics are under the copyright of Katsuhiko Nishijima/Noriyasu Yamauchi/Takuya Tashiro, Studio Fantasia, Buyuu and Kids Station. I exclusively own the rights to the character Yuji Maehara and Katsuya Tsuroka.

Summary:

With the deployment of CRI Intelligence operatives Yuji Maehara and Katsuya Tsuroka into the ruins of the former prefecture of Ishikawa as their first assignment by Jin Magima, the two teens are about to be thrusted as partners and brothers in arms into a secret and covert war waged by the secretive CRI Intelligence Bureau, lead by agent Najica Hiiragi and her Humaritt sidekick Lila against various groups, including criminal organizations, terrorist networks and secret corporate paramilitary units. Can Yuji and Katsuya turn the tides of the battle in the former prefecture of Ishikawa against Pacific Medical? Will they be able to capture or kill Henry Kissling, leader of Pacific Medical's security forces? Will the two teenage CRI Intelligence recruits be able to get out alive and in time for their school life within the next few days? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Chapter 3: Field Deployment

Armory, CRI Intelligence Complex, Neo-Tokyo, Japan

Yuji Maehara and Katsuya Tsuroka were inside the armory room, now donned in their respective Omihalcon Armored Muscle Suits, complete with gloves also. The two were now beginning to get their weapons ready for the upcoming mission.

"Man, our first gig in the field and after all our training here. I guess it's time we show the bigwigs of CRI that we could do our job as better as Ms. Najica Hiiragi." said Katsuya, cracking his gloved knuckles before he began to set aside several .357 Magnum speedloaders on a long table that the two used to work on their weapons and equipment. Yuji agreed on his statement by nodding at his peer.

"I wonder how we're going to be deployed later on." wondered Yuji, checking his newly issued firearms. "I can't pick out which revolver and pistol I should take on the mission."

"I feel the same way, too."

The sliding door opened up, revealing Rena and Shinobu as usual. The two were instructed by Jin Magima to help them get their weapons and equipment as soon as possible for their first mission as newly recruited CRI Intelligence operatives.

"Hi, guys!" greeted Shinobu, smiling to the two teens.

"Hey! What's up?" addressed Rena, who was also smiling to them also.

"Nothing much ladies." replied Yuji. "We're about to pick out our weapons for the mission ahead."

"I see your point." observed Shinobu. "The armory does have a lot of weapons that you guys can use for the mission."

"Ok, thanks girls." Katsuya and Yuji were now busy getting their speedloaders and their pistol magazines filled with bullets before the two went to the assault rifles rack in order to pick out their respective weapons. Rena and Shinobu left the armory in order to give the two teen students/agents some time to get their weapons and equipment ready after finding out that the two teen CRI operatives don't need their help.

* * *

Outside Armory, CRI Intelligence Complex, Neo-Tokyo, Japan

Yuji and Katsuya were now awaiting for Rena and Shinobu to escort them to their transport, which would take them to the old ruins of Ishikawa Prefecture, one of the former prefectures that were wiped out in Japan due to the great disaster after a few years in the 21st century. Before they left the armory, they were able to don black M-56 GIGN jumpsuits, based on the existing Marck Special Forces Combat Suit, over their Armored Muscle Suits with black Leapers UTG Deluxe Tactical Vests. Strapped to their legs were black Special Ops Universal Tactical Leg Holsters.

The two boys/CRI Intelligence agents were now ready to perform their first mission.

"Anything we left behind?" wondered Yuji, using his hands to get dust off his black Adidas GSG-9 Tactical boots.

"We just have to pick up our MSA Gallet TC Special Forces ballistic helmets later on. It'll be given to us later when we're going to board our transport and that's it for today." answered Katsuya, checking the buckle clip on his Special Ops Leg Holster.

Sensing footsteps, the two male CRI agents prepared their black duffel bags, which contained their weapons and gear needed for the field mission before they stood up from the chairs, waiting to be recognized by someone who would take them to be airlifted to action.

"I hope you guys are ready." said Shinobu, who had arrived to see the two teens. "Rena's getting the transport ready."

"What's our ride?" asked Yuji, curiosity playing in his mind.

"A Tupolev Tu-160." replied Shinobu flatly.

"A what?" yelled Yuji at the top of his voice. "But how are we going to get deployed into action?"

Katsuya, on the other hand, was in self-denial that he could not believe that Rena and Shinobu had told them. _"If what they said right now is true, then how did they acquire it and how did it bring it to Japan? Surely most countries would have noticed it."_

Shinobu, though cringed at Yuji's shouting, still answered him confidently. "You two are going to be dropped in after Rena and I open the bomb bay doors. It's the same thing we did for Najica and Lila."

"Um! Ok..." trailed Katsuya, a bit confused.

"Come on." urged Shinobu. "I'll take you guys there." The brown-haired woman lead the way for the agents en route to the Tupolev Tu-160 bomber plane while Yuji and Katsuya decided to follow close behind her.

"Seriously pal, do you take her word for it?" whispered Katsuya to Yuji's ear.

"I guess." shrugged Yuji. "I mean, that is our only way to infiltrate Ishikawa after all."

"Yeah." sighed Katsuya. "After the great disaster, some parts of Japan were either sunk into the ocean or were heavily destroyed that there's limited access."

* * *

Underground Hangar, CRI Intelligence Complex, Neo-Tokyo, Japan

Yuji and Katsuya walked together with Rena and Shinobu, carrying their duffel bags slinged on their shoulders, as they entered the underground hangar by another elevator, seperate from the main elevator used to enter the CRI Intelligence Complex. A white-haired ponytailed man made some speeches after he spotted the group walking towards his direction, waiting near the opened cargo door of the Russian Tu-160, before waltzing towards the parked bomber plane, ecstatic about the small trip.

"Is that him?" whispered Yuji, looking at Rena with some questions in mind while holding his MSA Gallet TC Special Forces helmet on his hand.

"I'll tell you later." answered Rena, whispering her reply to him.

Katsuya looked at the conversation between the two people with some questions in mind also as well.

_"What was that about anyway? I don't think I want to know today."_

* * *

Inside CRI Tupolev Tu-160, Airspace en route to ruins of Ishikawa Prefecture

Seated at the rear of the ex-Russian bomber plane, Yuji and Katsuya donned their black balaclava masks over their heads before they began to sort out their gear. Sitting on the floor of the plane with their legs in an Indian sitting position, the duo began to make ready with their things. Their respective black MSA Gallet TC Special Forces ballistic helmets were next to their own duffel bags. Yuji took the knife sheath of his Ontario RAT RTAK knife and clipped it on the belt of his vest after unzipping the side pocket of his duffel bag. Likewise, Katsuya unzipped the side pocket of his duffel bag, except that he took out the sheath of his KA-BAR D2 Impact Combat knife and attached on his belt as well. Rena and Shinobu were at the controls of the massive decommissioned Russian Air Force bomber plane, now in the possession of the CRI Intelligence Bureau as a primary means of transporting its operatives into various field mission in Japan or in foreign countries.

Yuji gave a faint whistle, impressed that the CRI Intelligence Bureau was able to acquire a huge bomber plane like the Tu-160 from the Russians. "Can't believe how CRI came to possess it." He fully unzipped the main pocket of his duffel bag and took out his FN Five-Seven pistol and fiddled with it, twirling the weapon on his finger after loading a single 20-round magazine into the sidearm and chambered a single 5.7 mm bullet after cocking the pistol's barrel. He then holstered the weapon on his vest holster.

"Guess the cover as a cosmetics company surely helped them a lot after all." confided Katsuya, who slapped a 11-round magazine into his Tangfolio Force pistol, grabbing it from his own duffel bag when he partially unzipped the main pocket, before he cocked it, chambering a single 10 mm Auto round in the pistol's barrel before storing in his leg holster.

"Who's in the cockpit with the girls? He looks kinda funny. HE HE!" Katsuya holstered his Mateba Model 6 Unica revolver on his vest holster with his right hand while pointing to the direction of the cockpit area with his forefinger on his left hand and chuckled under his balaclava. Inside was a white-haired ponytailed man speaking to Rena and Shinobu, manning the controls of the Tupolev Tu-160.

"That's Gento Kuraku over there." whispered Yuji, wanting to avoid any problems with the Najica admirer and fan. "He's damn crazy over Najica Hiiragi and wants to date her when the chance is possible."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Is that so?"

Yuji nodded while he checked the revolver chamber of his Ruger KGPF-331 revolver before returning it back into place after examining the .357 Magnum bullets inside and placed it on his leg holster. "So far, all known attempts were a failure." Katsuya unzipped his duffel bag further and took out a Vektor R4 rifle, a South African-made licensed version of the reputable Israeli Galil assault rifle. Pulling the bolt back to check the chamber to make sure it was functioning, he grinned under his balaclava while he placed a 35-round magazine into the weapon and exposed the R4's folded buttstock before cocking the rifle to chamber a single 5.56 NATO bullet into the chamber. Yuji, likewise fully unzipped his duffel bag and took out an IWI (Israel Weapon Industries) Galil ARM assault rifle, heavily based on the Russian AK series, and inserted a 35-round magazine into it too. He then held the cocking lever in order to chamber a 5.56 NATO bullet inside the rifle's barrel as well.

"Guess this is it." began Katsuya, making sure his weapons are not ready. "They're no turning back now."

"I would agree, my friend." said Yuji in agreement. "Let's get us some fodder."

"Ready, boys?"

Turning their attention to the open door of the pilot cabin, Rena poked her out to see Yuji and Katsuya fully masked and toting their own respective weapons, ready for action.

"Just give the word, Rena." Yuji unfolded his Galil ARM's buttstock to be exposed.

Suddenly, Gento showed up outside the pilot cabin, looking at the two masked teen CRI operative, impressed that they resemble some special forces unit.

"Wow! You guys from special forces?" Gento frowned after asking the question. "I know that the Ground-Self Defense Forces (GSDF) wasn't suppose to be involved here."

"We're in the same boat as Rena and Shinobu, dumbass!" snarled Katsuya, under his mask. Gento reeled back in shock and hid behind Rena, mumbling something about getting the masked person away from him and reminding the girls not to piss either one of them off.

"Easy, fella!" said Yuji, patting his shoulder in order to calm him down. _"He! Gento surely knows his place."_

The bomb bay doors opened from behind the masked teens, exposing the lush and green scenary below the plane with the old and abandoned buildings that were littered throughout the grounds of Ishikawa.

"Ready, guys?" yelled Shinobu from the pilot cabin.

Yuji and Katsuya attached Sayeret Rifle Slings on their rifles when they grabbed them from their bags before getting their Irvin-/GQ Low Level Parachute Assembly parachute packs on their backs. With that done, they pulled the bolts back to chamber single 5.56 NATO rounds into the barrel before they slinged their respective rifles on their necks.

"Ready, girls!" shouted Yuji, who was about to grab his MSA Gallet TC Special Forces ballistic helmet near his duffel bag. Katsuya likewise did the same.

"Good luck!" Rena and Shinobu, turned around from her seat, gave them a thumbs up. Gento, though disgruntled, gave his thumbs up.

The masked CRI Intelligence operatives returned the gesture by giving their thumbs up, indicating that they were ready. Securing the MSA Gallet TC Special Forces ballistic helmets on their heads with itschinstraps, they walked towards the opened bomb bay doors before stopping a few feet near the opening.

(Play Daft Punk - Voyager)

Yuji and Katsuya looked back at Rena, Shinobu and Gento and nodded at them before they placed their gloved hands at the face shields and brought it down from the top of their helmets and covered their masked features with the anti-ballistic face shields before their rifles were slinged on their neck and shoulder. Rena and Shinobu nodded at them in approval. Gento merely looked at his watch, wondering when they would get to leave the plane.

Yuji was the first to crouch on the side of the opened bomb bay door and in minutes, jumped overboard. Katsuya mimicked his moves and he too jumped off the plane overboard.

"YASHAAAA!" shouted Yuji, exciting on jumping from a moving plane for the first time in his teenage life.

"Yahoo! HALO time!" came the last words from Katsuya's mouth minutes after falling out of the Tu-160 via the opened bomb bay doors.

"Hope those guys are fine or what." mumbled Gento, leaning on the door frame of the pilot cabin door, arms folded near his waist.

Rena and Shinobu eyed him with suspicion.

* * *

Airspace, Former Ishikawa Prefecture

Yuji gestured to Katsuya to deploy their parachutes since they had a good distance from the Tupolev Tu-160. With his companion replying back with a nod, Yuji gripped the parachute's ripcord with his gloved hand and in seconds, pulled it tightly to ensure the parachute would be deployed. The pack opened up and in an instant, the parachute exposed itself to the outside world, serving its purpose as a means of navigating to safe ground without being killed from a HALO (High Altitude Low Opening) landing if he didn't open his parachute pack. Katsuya did likewise with his own parachute pack and opened up, slowing his descent in the sky.

Katsuya pointed to Yuji a safe spot where they could land, which turned out to be a ruined playground. Yuji nodded and gave a thumbs up, indicating that he was okay with the idea. The two parachuting CRI Intelligence operatives guided their parachutes until they were near the playground, which was a few feet away from them.

* * *

Radar Information Center, Pacific Medical Security Forces Compound, Former Ishikawa Prefecture

An alert radar operator, spotting some unfamiliar blips on the radar display, made contact with his superiors via the Cobra 148 GTL CB Radio. Tweaking the dials to a proper frequency, he pressed the talk button of the CB Radio's microphone to speak with the other party on the other line.

**"Mr. Kissling, this is the Radar Information Center. I believe I have some news for you."**

**"What is it?"**

**"Radar's spotted two unidentified blips entering the area near the location where the Humaritt was last seen."**

**"How many?"**

**"Two only. Most likely a second party seeking to contain the Humaritt as well."**

**"Since when has this happened?"**

**"Approximately 10-15 minutes ago after you left the base, Mr. Kissling."**

**"Alert all units nearby. Inform the platoon leader to kill or capture the intruders after they land on the ground."**

**"Yes sir!"**

* * *

Inside O' Gara-Hess & Eisenhardt HMMWV (Humvee) M1114 vehicle

"Najica?"

"Yes, Lila?"

"Stop the vehicle."

Najica did so and parked on a broken sidewalk.

"What is it, Lila?" Najica picked up her Stechkin APS automatic pistol from her side in the HMMWV's seat and checked the chamber of her pistol for any ammo.

"I was able to detect a large movement of soldiers heading towards an abandoned playground." Lila was staring at the playground a few feet from their position.

"I see them." Najica motioned Lila to silently dismount from the vehicle, peering through the interior of the Humvee. Closing the door of the M1114 quietly, she spotted several platoons of armed troopers, decked with various automatic rifles, submachine guns and shotguns.

"Pacific Medical's security forces..." whispered Najica to the air, letting out her silent thoughts. "What are they doing here? There's nothing in this place of any particular interest."

She turned to see Lila, who held her IWI Desert Eagle 10 inch pistol at the ready after she cocked the weapon to check for a bullet inside.

"Ready Lila?" asked Najica, gripping her Stechkin APS pistol near her chest.

"Ready." answered Lila, who did the same.

Together, Najica and her Humaritt sidekick stealthy ran from their parked M1114 towards the gathering Pacific Medical security force platoons, hoping to seek out their answer on why they gathered at such an unusual place.

* * *

Abandoned Playground, Former Ishikawa Prefecture

The two helmeted CRI Intelligence operatives made a safe landing on the abandoned playground near the mangled swings, making a touchdown with their Adidas GSG-9 combat boots as its soles made contact with the brown earth before they skidded a few feet and unstrapped their parachute packs from their shoulders.

"Clear?" Yuji quickly folded his deployed parachute into his backpack, quickly unslinging his IWI Galil ARM assault rifle to scan for any clear threats.

"Yeah." Katsuya hastily folded his deployed parachute also into his backpack before he grabbed his slinged Vektor R4 assault rifle, using it to check for any potential troublemakers in the area.

"I don't see any threats so far. Area looks safe for us to move around." muttered Yuji, eyeing every part of the abandoned playground to make sure no Pacific Medical security force soldier was in the vicinity.

Yuji and Katsuya took out single Haley and Weller E-1008 thermite grenades from their vest pockets and tossed them into their backpacks after removing the safety pins, destroying traces of their secret arrival. Rustling noises were heard from the bushes.

"What's that?" murmured Yuji, unslinging his IWI Galil ARM from his neck.

"Don't know." replied Katsuya, gripping his Vektor R4 after placing the sling on his right shoulder.

Suddenly, automatic gunfire erupted from the bushes, nearly touching the feet of the helmeted CRI operatives.

BRRTTT!

"What the! Gunfire!" shrieked Yuji, freaked out due to a sudden surprise attack. _"The hell?"_

"Those bullets nearly had me in the gut!" shouted Katsuya, who got surprised also. _"Who the heck's attacking us in the first place?"_

Yuji and Katsuya, seeing no alternative, dashed out of the hail of bullets and went to hide towards an abandoned clubhouse building, which was only a few feet away from their present location.

* * *

"Should we help them, Najica?" whispered Lila. The two CRI agents were hiding behind a busted automobile, sitting near the abandoned playground, now swarming with Pacific Medical security force soldiers.

"Not now." responded Najica, who felt a bit tense with the situation. "I want to see how things are going to go first before we leave."

"Okay." The two agents then went back to observe the entire development from behind the wrecked auto, giving them a certain amount of cover that they could utilize in order to avoid detection.

They would decide if they should help the mysterious persons clad in paramilitary gear...

For now.

* * *

"Secure the area!" ordered the Pacific Medical security forces platoon leader under his M45 gas mask and Warrior ballistic helmet, holding a Steyr ACR assault rifle in his hands. "Make sure to secure the two intruders dead or alive!"

"Sir! We've cornered the unidentified enemies in the nearby clubhouse." said one of the PM (Pacific Medical) soldiers, pointing to the structure where various PM security force troopers leveled their Steyr ACR rifles at the building.

* * *

Abandoned Clubhouse, Former Ishikawa Prefecture

"Damn!" Yuji punched the broken wall in the clubhouse, now surrounded by various PM security forces. "We're trapped like sitting ducks."

"No we're not!"

Katsuya was busy taping some things on the walls at the back of the clubhouse with some duct tape that he had found inside one of the deserted offices.

"I accidentally packed some extra M-DN-31s with me a while ago." Katsuya pointed to the taped German-made fragmentation grenades on the wall behind him. "I've pulled the pins and it should be just about..."

KABOOM!

"..right now!"

"Great!" said Yuji, coughing due to the gray smoke that emitted from the now exploded fragmentation grenades. "That's just the cover we need to get away from the bozos." He slapped him hard on the shoulder. "Come on, we can slip out of the rear and surprise those Pacific Medical grunts outside."

"Okay."

Together, Yuji and Katsuya made through the smoke until they were able to escape the clubhouse, which had a hole in the rear of the building.

* * *

Outskirts of bombed clubhouse, Former Ishikawa Prefecture

_"Dammit!" _The platoon gritted on his teeth beneath the cover of his M45 gas mask. "Get some troopers to check the building, now!"

_"Just what the hell happened inside that damn building anyway?"_

With PM soldiers covering the entrance of the bombed clubhouse, they gestured to one another before they entered the structure with military-style precision. Minutes later, one of the troopers emerged out and gave a thumbs down gesture.

"Sir!" reported one of the PM security force troopers. "The intruders have gotten away."

_"They must have used the attack to slip away from us. No matter, they can be far."_ The PM security force commander began to issue orders to further tighten the perimeter in order to isolate Yuji and Katsuya from getting away.

As he watched his subordinate head back to the field, he smacked his gloved fist on the engine cover of his O' Gara-Hess & Eisenhardt HMMWV M1114 vehicle.

_"Why must my day be like this?"_

* * *

"Hey, Yuji?"

"Yea?"

"Lookie here. We've just got ourselves a soft target." Katsuya pointed with his forefinger the lone PM security force commander, who was speaking to a Motorola GTX LTR mobile radio connected inside the interior of the M1114.

"I'll take care of him. Just keep an eye for me." Katsuya nodded and gripped his Vektor R4 and crouched behind a wrecked taxicab, aiming from behind the metal plates of the vehicle's engine covers in case any PM troopers tried to fire at him, even if both operatives had AM suits on.

Silently and slowly, Yuji slinged his IWI Galil ARM on his neck and right shoulder and drew out his Ontario RAT RTAK knife from his sheath and crept closer to his victim while listening to a radio transmission.

**"You have to understand Mr. Kissling, the targets may have given us the slip. No, of course I'm not slacking off. As of now, I've issued an order to all local platoons to come by and assist me in the combing of the area while the others are off to meet you at the abandoned hotel. Yes sir. Yes sir, I understand fully about what you're telling me right now and..."**

_"It's now or never, mon ami!" _Yuji silently raised his RTAK knife above his target's Warrior helmet with his right hand fully opened palm at the ready, moving slowly towards the victim's neck. Before he could grab it, he began to bring down the RTAK's blade and...

(End Daft Punk - Voyager)

Chapter 3 END


	4. Action at its finest

Najica Blitz Tactics/Najica Dengeki Sakusen: New Agent

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Najica Blitz Tactics are under the copyright of Katsuhiko Nishijima/Noriyasu Yamauchi/Takuya Tashiro, Studio Fantasia, Buyuu and Kids Station. I exclusively own the rights to the character Yuji Maehara and Katsuya Tsuroka.

Summary:

As Najica Hiiragi and Lila arrived to see another secret war brewing Yuji Maehara and Katsuya Tsuroka, who were still unknown to them, and the security forces of the enigmatic and secretive Pacific Medical corporation as the two factions prepare for another face-off in a bid to secure the "BBB" Humaritt for themselves. One of them would use her as a secret weapon against their own enemies while another plots to secure the fighting Humaritt in order to retrieve it for Shinba Industrial. Can Yuji and Katsuya maintain their cover and provide Najica and Lila with firearms support and secure "BBB" before its too late for them? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Chapter 4: Action at its finest

Near Parked O' Gara-Hess & Eisenhardt HMMWV M1114, Former Ishikawa Prefecture

"GWAAAAHHHH!"

The screams of the commander was heard when nearby Pacific Medical (PM) security force troopers had overheard the commander's voice. Three of them ran towards the M1114, only to be gunned down by a few gunshots as they tried to level their Steyr ACR automatic rifles at the offending intruder.

"Katsuya!" shouted Yuji, who held the handle of his Ontario RAT RTAK knife, now stained with red blood as it dripped down on the commander's Warrior ballistic helmet.

"I'm fine. Let's go!" Raising his Vektor R4 near his shoulder after gunning down the three troopers, the two helmeted CRI Intelligence field operatives ran towards the ruins, leaving the M1114 behind when it could have been used as an ideal transport as they were spotted by the other PM security force soldiers. The two ran off in order to avoid capture. Yuji and Katsuya fired bursts from their automatic rifles in an alternate manner while giving each other some cover.

Nearby, Najica motioned to Lila to abandon the scene immediately and the two operatives retreated back to their own M1114 before driving on to secure the _BBB _Humaritt in a abandoned hotel.

* * *

Radar Information Center, Pacific Medical Security Forces Compound, Former Ishikawa Prefecture

**"Mr. Kissling?" **advised one of the radio technicians, working to get a clear line with the Pacific Medical security forces commander.

**"What is it?"**

**"I've received reports that the sector commander has been killed a few minutes ago."**

**"WHAT!" **Kissling gripped his microphone hard and started to utter curses on the other line, making the radio tech shaky and jumpy at his seat.

**"But I've received a confirmation report from one of our units that the intruders are being pursued towards the abandoned city." **The tech sighed after noticing that Kissling has not violently reacted to his report.

**"No matter. I'll take care of this myself. See to it that the Harrier is ready, just in case."**

**"Yes sir!"**

* * *

Outskirts of ruined city, Former Ishikawa Prefecture

"All clear?" Yuji poked his helmeted head out of a hole from an abandoned residential house before he exposed the barrel hole of his IWI Galil ARM assault rifle.

"Yeah. No enemies so far." Katsuya was the first to check for signs of any enemy activity, Vektor R4 assault rifle on his hands. "What's the catch?"

"I saw Najica and her partner heading towards the direction of an abandoned hotel." said Yuji, kneeling on the ground before taking out a map from his vest and unfolded it.

"Here and here..." began Yuji, pointing on the various locations on the map with his gloved finger. "Are the supposed locations where the _BBB _Humaritt was last seen."

"So if we go here..." suggested Katsuya, pointing to one red dot near the center of the map. "This is where we can catch _BBB _huh?"

"That's what Rena and Shinobu mentioned to us before we landed." Yuji grabbed the map and neatly folded it before he inserted it back inside his Leapers UTG Deluxe Tactical Vest.

Overhead, several Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk helicopters have flown by with PM security force troopers inside with various automatic weapons at the ready.

"Looks like Pacific Medical is stepping up the attack against their Humaritt target." commented Katsuya, looking at the choppers. Since they were near the safety of the deserted residential house, they were not spotted from the air by the PM security force troopers from their Black Hawk helicopters.

"We better move too." Katsuya ejected his 35-round magazine to check its capacity. Yuji did his as well and checked his 35-round magazine. Finding that their magazines still had ammo inside, they slapped them back into rifles and gripped the trigger grip and foregrip securely before they quietly went back inside, hoping not to attract too much attention.

When they got inside the deserted house, they further went to the rear of the house, still taking caution as the two aimed their rifles at various directions to make sure that no active threats were being presented before they boarded an O' Gara-Hess & Eisenhardt HMMWV M1114 vehicle that they had found on the way near the outskirts of the abandoned house after they took care of two PM security force troopers by slitting their throats from behind after grabbing them in a chokehold.

"I'll drive." said Yuji, opening the driver's door of the M1114 before entering the vehicle.

"Shotgun!" shouted Katsuya, who leaped over the M1114's engine before grabbing the passenger door's handle.

After the two entered the M1114, Yuji operated the vehicle's ignition and stepped on the accelerator, making the American-made vehicle to life while Katsuya began to operate the on-board GPS system, inputting data that would take them near the heart of downtown Ishikawa, which was now abandoned and heavily deserted.

* * *

Near Abandoned Hotel, Former Ishikawa Prefecture

"This is the place." Yuji parked the vehicle nearby since PM soldiers have cordoned a single abandoned city block where the _BBB _Humaritt was last seen.

"Whoa!" whispered Katsuya after silently stepping out of the M1114. "A lot of PM security forces. That's a sight."

"Look up there." urged Yuji, pointing to his partner a blonde man dressed in an olive green BDU with a lab coat on heading inside the ruined hotel with a handful of PM security force troopers and a PM security force officer. His scar was vaguely familiar as it was the same scar that the two boys had seen in their debriefing report.

"Old man Majima was right about this." murmured Katsuya. "That's our target and he seems to be heading inside the place to capture _BBB_."

"Come on." motioned Yuji. "Let's bag that man before it's too late."

The two helmeted operatives moved in to the blockade with stealth and precision, trying to get close to their target.

* * *

"I'm bored!" said one of the PM security force troopers, standing guard on the entrance of the ruined hotel.

"I know how you feel, rookie." suggested another. "But we've got standing orders to stay here and watch the boss' back."

"I still don't know." The trooper gripped his Steyr ACR tightly in his gloved hands and faced his veteran colleague, anxious face concealed under his M45 respirator. "But that, that thing out there killed two platoons of our comrades in the field."

"I know." The second PM security force trooper walked back to the M1114 that covered the entrance to the hotel block. "The guys are trying everything that they can think of against that Humaritt." The trooper faced the recruit guarding the hotel entrance.

"I guess you're right." The trooper standing near the hotel looked at his Steyr ACR before resuming. "But I do hope that we can work something out."

Yuji and Katsuya were crouching near the parked M1114 Humvee. Katsuya drew out his KA-BAR D2 Impact Combat and grabbed the trooper from behind and slit his throat. Red blood bursted out of his veins and into the faceplate of his MSA Gallet TC Special Forces helmet. The Neo-Tokyo High sports scholar stared at the man with emotionless pity in his eyes, watching the dying trooper drown in his own blood, trying to cover the opening on his throat even if blood continued to exit from it.

"What the?" blurted the other trooper, who noticed Katsuya standing near the body of his comrade with a bloodied KA-BAR D2 Impact Combat knife. He was about to fire his weapon when Yuji fired a burst from his IWI Galil ARM assault rifle, killing the trooper in a matter of minutes.

* * *

Corridor, Abandoned Hotel, Former Ishikawa Prefecture

"Mr. Kissling, our units outside are under attack!" warned one of the PM security force officers, who held the microphone receiver of a Motorola MTS2000 radio extender minutes after he and his surviving PM troopers withdrew after the _BBB _Humaritt attacked some of his forces and CRI operatives Najica Hiiragi and Lila.

"Dammit!" snarled the scarred man. "Alert our remaining forces to deal with the two whispersnappers at once!"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

Street near Abandoned Hotel, Former Ishikawa Prefecture

(Play Daft Punk - Voyager)

"Here they come!" whispered Katsuya, pointing out various M1114 Humvees that are covering the entrance of the abandoned hotel. Yuji and Katsuya went across the street since many ruined automobiles were the only things that they were able to use as cover.

Within minutes, various PM soldiers disembarked from their M1114s and opened fire with their Steyr ACR assault rifles at the two helmeted CRI operatives, who dived for cover behind a destroyed civilian van, ruined beyond recognition.

"Let's get them!" yelled Yuji. Katsuya nodded at his comrades.

This was to be their finest battle.

* * *

"Where the hell are those gunmen?" shouted one of the PM troopers, ejecting a used magazine from his Steyr ACR automatic rifle. He was lying prone on a cracked curb.

"Over there!" replied the other PM trooper, who crouched behind one of the M1114 vehicles that he used for cover. "They're across the street." Within minutes, he too ran out of ammo for his Steyr ACR.

"Go reload! I'll cover you!" barked the first PM trooper, who stood up and pushed his comrade on the shoulder to crouch on the ground. He popped out of the safety of being behind the M1114 and fired a couple of bursts from his rifle at the helmeted CRI rookie operatives, still hiding behind the destroyed civilian truck.

* * *

"YAAAAAAA!"

Emitting a war cry behind the faceplate of his MC Gallet TC Special Forces helmet, Yuji flipped the bipod attached on his IWI Galil ARM assault rifle and placed it on the engine cover of the van. Gripping the trigger grip and the shoulder stock of his weapon, he fired his automatic weapon at every Pacific Medical security force trooper that he could see.

Katsuya got prone on the cracked street gravel and flipped the bipod attached on his Vektor R4 and positioned it on the street floor next to the wrecked van that Yuji was using. He too opened fire on the approaching PM troopers that were trying to gain an advantage over the two unknown CRI operatives.

* * *

Lobby, Abandoned Hotel, Former Ishikawa Prefecture

"Mr. Kissling, we have to get away from here!" advised the PM security force officer, who took out his Beretta M9 pistol and opened fire at the unknown assailants.

_"I see." _Henry Kissling observed the two helmeted assailants, who still opened fire with their assault rifles at them. "Of course, have the Harrier ready before we get there."

"Understood, Mr. Kissling."

* * *

Street near Abandoned Hotel, Former Ishikawa Prefecture

"Oi!" shouted Yuji, ducking behind cover of the wrecked van for cover. "Kissling's getting away!"

"Doesn't matter!" yelled Katsuya back at him. "We need to secure _BBB _first before we take care of any other mess."

"All right." countered Yuji, cocking his Galil ARM to load a single 5.56 NATO bullet after slapping another fresh 35-round magazine.

"Here goes!" Yuji grabbed a M-DN-31 fragmentation grenade, pulled the safety pin and hurled it to one of the parked M1114 Humvee by throwing it past its window after he zipped up his Armored Muscle Suit, allowing him to toss the object faster than a Shinkansen train.

After a few minutes, the parked M1114 in front of the abandoned hotel was engulfed in an explosion, taking out most of the Pacific Medical security force troopers that were using the vehicle for cover.

"YEAHHH!" shouted Yuji and Katsuya in unison, watching the surviving PM troopers retreat. Some of them made a mad dash for safety from the hotel block while others gave cover fire for their comrades, sending bursts of 5.6 mm fleschette bullets meant for the two boys. Yuji and Katsuya simply shrugged their shoulders after getting hit by the 5.6 bullets harmlessly and retaliated with their own rifles after shouldering their IWI Galil ARM and Vektor R4 rifles, killing PM troopers who stayed behind to cover their comrades.

"Go ahead!" urged Katsutya. "I'll cover you." Yuji nodded and dashed towards the abandoned hotel, feeling the impact of two 5.6 fleschette bullets hit his gloved hands, though it did not hurt him due to the bulletproof property that his Armored Muscle Suit had, rendering the impact of the 5.6 fleschettes useless.

Katsuya followed close behind, firing several rounds from his Vektor R4 assault rifle wildly, just to make sure that no PM trooper follows them, though one of them was shot in the gunfire exchange when he tried to fire his Steyr ACR as he tried to stand up, only to be cut down in a few minutes by gunfire from Katsuya's Vektor R4 rifle. After getting inside, he poked out his rifle and fired a few more shots before he completely disappeared inside, accompanying Yuji to secure _BBB_.

* * *

Corridor, Abandoned Hotel, Former Ishikawa Prefecture

"Jeez, look at this mess!"

Yuji, for one second, looked at the corpses of several Pacific Medical security force soldiers all over the corridor, indicating that _BBB _had made her presence known.

KABOOM!

"Did you hear that?" Yuji was a bit careful after hearing an explosion nearby.

"Sounded like a grenade." Katsuya eyed the smoke that was filling up a portion of the hallway before seeing littered corpses up ahead.

"Look up ahead!" Katsuya, maintaining his hold on his R4's foregrip, showed Yuji the body bag that was on the floor. The two slowly made their approach to the body bag, which had several cuts on it.

"Hmmm..." Yuji used the barrel of his IWI Galil ARM to check to poke through the center of the body bag, apparently having a big cut through. "Looks like it's been cut."

"Yeah, I'd agree to." Katsuya knelled down and propped his Vektor R4, making the rifle stand on its shoulder stock after placing it on the ground. Using his gloved hand to check the ruined body bag, he discovered torn pieces of clothing inside.

"Ripped clothing." whispered Katsuya, eyeing the torn cloths suspiciously. "She's nearby." Yuji and Katsuya gripped the faceplates of their helmets and flipped them open so as to get a better view.

Suddenly, loud sounds of pounding and the exchange of punches and kicks broke Yuji and Katsuya's train of thought.

"You ready?" Yuji slowly leveled his IWI Galil ARM towards the source of the sound.

"I think so." Katsuya too leveled his Vektor R4 as well, taking special caution to the sound that the two teenaged operatives have heard.

Soon, the sounds of someone punching the crap out of someone else became louder and louder, making Yuji and Katsuya cringe where they were right now.

"Shit! We better help them right now!" Yuji ran first, heading towards the source of the sound.

"Right behind 'ya, mate!" Katsuya came behind Yuji, running as fast as he could.

As the two CRI operatives got nearer and nearer to the source of the sound, many things came into mind. They had their orders from CRI Intelligence.

Secure the _BBB _Humaritt at all costs...

Even if it means killing it.

(End Daft Punk - Voyager)

* * *

Close to the room where the sounds of punching took place, Yuji knelt near the door frame while trying to listen in to the noise. Katsuya knelt down beside him, covering his comrades with his rifle.

"Can you see?" inquired Katsuya, steadying his grip on his Vektor R4.

"I'm trying." murmured Yuji, who constantly ducked back away from poking his head near the doorframe before replying back further. "Seems that our _BBB _friend had her clothes ruined in a Sunday drive and is trying to get her hands on Najica and her Humaritt partner."

"You mean Lila aka _ZZZ_?"

Yuji gave a fast nod to his helmeted friend and colleague.

"We need to move fast."

"I suggest we pummel her down with the strength from our Armored Muscle Suits."

Katsuya grinned at his suggestion; Yuji slinged his IWI Galil ARM securely on his neck and right shoulder while Katsuya did the same.

"Charge!" hollered Yuji, getting his gloved fingers inside his M-56 GIGN jumpsuit and zipped the collar, activating the suit's artificial muscles before charging inside the room where the _BBB _Humaritt was believed to be in. Katsuya followed behind him and did the same, activating his suit's artificial muscles.

* * *

Room, Abandoned Hotel, Former Ishikawa Prefecture

_"Those guys again? Are they on our side?" _Najica Hiiragi and Lila were now engaging _BBB_, exchanging fist blows with one another unitl Yuji dived at _BBB _and tackled her into the ground.

"Are you alright, Ms. Hiiragi?" asked Katsuya, who helped her on to her feet before checking on Lila.

"Who are you?" said Najica, not believing what she had seen.

"We can explain later. One thing is, we're here to help you secure _BBB _with you." assured Katsuya, who brought his faceplate down and dashed in to assist Yuji, who gave a sharp roundhouse kick to _BBB_'s stomach.

"Najica..." began Lila, starting at the helmeted teens. "Who are they?"

"Beats me." replied Najica. "I admit that they do kick ass." Najica continued to observe them and was confused by their appearance.

_"If he didn't straighten out about his reasons for being here, I'd say that he'd be your typical GIGN or SAT operator."_

* * *

Helipad, Pacific Medical Security Forces Compound, Former Ishikawa Prefecture

"We must abort Mr. Kissling." advised the PM security force officer, who parked near a BAE Systems Harrier GR9 fighter jet.

"Who do you think you are, telling me what to do?" sneered Kissling, who had already boarded the cockpit of the GR9.

"You have no authorization for what you did." snapped the officer back at Kissling. "If you want to keep pursuing her, you first have to let me go to the executives and report your activities to this point." The officer angrily walked away from Kissling, who stood up on the open cockpit of the GR9.

"I have no desire to die in one of your sick games."

"I'm afraid that I can't let you do that." hissed Kissling, who drew out a Heckler and Koch P2000 pistol from his coat and aimed it at the officer's head.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?" yelled the officer, who saw through Kissling's actions. He swiftly drew out his Beretta M9 pistol from his holster, but Kissling won the draw and shot him on the head with a single 9mm bullet to his head.

* * *

Room, Abandoned Hotel, Former Ishikawa Prefecture

"This Humaritt sure is tough!" hissed Katsuya, who was on the receivng end of _BBB_'s uppercut. He crashed on the floor, feeling a bit of pain course through his chest. _"Urrghh!" _Previously, Yuji and Katsuya tried to use the rifle butts of their own assault rifles, only to find out that the Humaritt swatted them away like flies.

"Take this!" Yuji clenched his gloved fist and drove it near the Humaritt's chest, until _BBB _parried the attack and administered a judo throw, sending him on a crash course to Katsuya, who was getting up from the fall.

"Dumbass!" Katsuya was now trying to move Yuji, who was on top of him.

"Don't blame me, blame her!" Yuji yelled back and jumped on his feet before dashing in. Katsuya jumped back on his feet too and rushed in first, sending waves of punches and kicks to _BBB_.

The combat Humaritt sent a strong kick onto Katsuya's chest, knocking him out before she did an elbow attack onto Yuji, who dived under _BBB_'s side punch, and elbowed his unprotected back.

_"Dammit! That hurts!" _Yuji reeled the pain of her elbow attack and clenched his teeth to hold the sting of the Humaritt's move.

Katsuya tried to tackle her down, but _BBB _noticed him and grabbed the lunging teenage CRI operative and threw him on the wall that Lila made when she tried to save Najica from being killed. All along, Najica and Lila could only watch in horror as the two, young, helmeted teens with helmets and masks concealing their identities were fighting for their lives.

_"My god! Despite the power that BBB is inflicting on them, they're still fighting that there's no tomorrow."_

"Damn it!" Eat this!" snarled Yuji after seeing Katsuya being hurled by _BBB _into the hole that Lila had created into another hotel room. He dashed towards the Humaritt and gave her a strong punch to her face.

_BBB _was flying through another wall section of the room that the two fought in, breaking down cement plasters down with her. Katsuya groaned from _BBB_'s hurling session and crawled back into the room that the two teenagers had entered.

"Man, what hit me?" groaned Katsuya, massaging his head. Though his helmet was loose after its loop dislodged from his chin, the faceplate did not survive any damage, which was his luck.

"I took care of _BBB_. It looks like that she won't move for a while." Yuji cracked his knuckles before he strolled over to where the Humaritt had swatted their rifles from them a while ago. Najica and Lila walked to _BBB _and saw that her personality had changed.

_"What the hell? BBB is now acting like a child?" _Najica was shocked to see _BBB _holding her hands like a lost child. Lila too was a bit confused over her sudden change.

"It's okay." assured Najica to the scared _BBB_. "We're not going to hurt you anymore." Even with the assurances, _BBB _still whimpered and wanted to hold onto Najica like a child who was lost in a park before the mother had found her.

"I hear a plane engine." Yuji motioned to Katsuya, who also noticed the sound ofa plane approaching their position. Yuji, with his IWI Galil ARM assault rifle and Katsuya, with his Vektor R4 assault rifle, silently walked towards the busted wall leading to an open hole that showed a skyscraper in front of the abandoned hotel.

Yuji and Katsuya flipped their faceplates down, covering their masked faces as they continued to aim their rifle barrels at the hole when suddenly, a BAE Systems Harrier GR9A fighter jet hovered just outside their room.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" shouted Katsuya, who immediately dived for cover near a broken wall corner with his Vektor R4 near him.

"Najica! Get down!" urged Yuji, who dived for cover behind the wall with the gaping hole next to him. Najica and Lila were with him.

"Dammit! A Harrier's on us." Katsuya faced Yuji, staring at each other's faceplates.

"Yuji, you got an idea?" questioned Katsuya, who ejected the magazine of his Vektor R4 to check for ammo. Satisfied that there was still ammuntion, he hastily slapped it back before resuming his hold on the rifle's foregrip and trigger grip.

"I do. Just leave it to me." promised Yuji, who held his IWI Galil ARM rifle near him as the sling looped over his left shoulder. Najica held her Stechkin APS pistol with Lila behind her.

With the group pinned down by the cannon fire of the GR9A's Aden cannon pods, it would certainly give them time before they could come up with a concrete idea to down the offensive plane without any ideal anti-air weaponry.

For now.

Chapter 4 END

PS

GIGN (Groupe d'Intervention de la Gendarmerie Nationale) - National Gendarmerie Intervention Group in English

- France's anti-terrorist unit in the Gendarmerie. It had served in various missions worldwide and is one of the best CT units in the first world after being activated on 3/1/74 with only a few operatives killed on duty, both in action and in rigorous training exercises. It had trained various CT units from across the globe, including Japan's Special Assault Team and the Philippine's Special Action Force.

SAT (Special Assault Team)

- Japan's anti-terrorist unit in the National Police Agency. Had seen little action in Japanese soil. GIGN had trained the SAT's first generation operatives before it was activated on 4/1/96 with no losses due to the country's strict anti-firearm laws. The face plated ballistic helmet that SAT operatives use was somehow influenced by the GIGN and to a lesser extent, Germany's GSG-9.


	5. Rocky Start

Najica Blitz Tactics/Najica Dengeki Sakusen: New Agent

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Najica Blitz Tactics are under the copyright of Katsuhiko Nishijima/Noriyasu Yamauchi/Takuya Tashiro, Studio Fantasia, Buyuu and Kids Station. I exclusively own the rights to the character Yuji Maehara and Katsuya Tsuroka.

Summary:

Yuji Maehara and Katsuya Tsuroka have now made official contact with Najica Hiiragi and Lila aka "ZZZ" at an abandoned and desolated hotel where the "BBB" Humaritt was last seen. But as they were about to retrieve the disabled combat Humaritt to safety, Kissling had shown up in a British BAE Systems Harrier GR9A and threatened to kill them all since he could not retrieve "BBB" back to their base. Will the CRI operatives band together and find a way to defeat Kissling and bring "BBB" back safe and sound or will they have their bodies ripped apart by the GR9A's 30 mm Aden cannon pods? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Chapter 5: Rocky Start

Room, Abandoned Hotel, Former Ishikawa Prefecture

_"This doesn't look good!"_

Alone and trapped in a hail of automatic machine gun fire that trapped the four CRI Intelligence operatives inside one of the desolated hotel rooms, Yuji Maehara tightly gripped his IWI Galil ARM assault rifle while trying to take a slight peep from the rubble. The only thing that's preventing him from taking a good look was that 30 mm bullets ricocheted off the ruined walls of the room, sending hails of small dry cement plasters that plinked into his faceplate.

"Can't you do something?"

Yuji turned around and saw Najica Hiiragi, famed CRI perfumist and secret agent, behind her. She gripped her Stechkin APS pistol with Lila, aka _ZZZ_, beside her. She too gripped her 10" IWI Desert Eagle pistol.

"I wish I could, Najica. But Mr. Psycho out there has a good advantage out there." explained Yuji, using his thumb to point out the direction before he faced his companion, pinned down by the gunfire as well.

"Katsuya, I think I have an idea."

Katsuya Tsuroka, who was prone of the ground with a broken wall corner used as cover, held his Vektor R4 assault rifle securely, held his helmeted head up to see his partner.

"I'm all ears, pal!"

"This is how we do it. See that thing over there?" Yuji pointed his forefinger to the Panzerkampf grenade pistol lying in the middle of the room.

"Yeah, what about it?" Katsuya seemed a bit confused.

"I'll grab that thing and fire at Kissling's GR9A. Meantime, distract him by firing your R4 at him. If he does down for the count from your gunfire, then I may not need to fire the Panzerkampf. You get me?"

"Sure, I dig."

"NOW!" shouted Yuji, who dived towards the Panzerkampf grenade pistol found in the middle of the room. Katsuya exposed himself partly from cover to fire his Vektor R4 assault rifle. Najica and Lila, though confused, decided to assist Yuji by firing their sidearms at Kissling's GR9A.

_"Okay, got it." _Yuji's gloved hands were able to grip the Panzerkampf and raised the weapon, using its iron sights to target the GR9A's cockpit.

* * *

Cockpit, BAE Systems Harrier GR9A

"No you don't!" snarled Kissling, who fired another salvo of 30 mm bullets that slammed into Yuji, unknown that he had his Armored Muscle Suit on.

* * *

Room, Abandoned Hotel, Former Ishikawa Prefecture

"URGH!"

Yuji grunted after being hit by 30 mm rounds that impacted into him. Before he collapsed into the ground, he depressed the Panzerkampf's trigger out of desperation. He landed on the ground, back first, just in time to see the projectile slam itself into the left wing of the GR9A, which had black smoke exiting from it.

"BASTARD!" yelled Katsuya, who aimed for the cockpit and fired a burst from his Vektor R4. He managed to graze Kissling on the shoulder after seeing blood patches on the canopy.

Yuji slightly rose from the floor and opened fire with his IWI Galil ARM, severely wounding the scarred man. He noticed that the man clutched his chest. The four CRI agents saw the GR9A losing altitude as it plummeted towards a nearby building, slamming head first as the plane's nose crashed into the middle of a nearby skyscraper.

"Good grief." whispered Yuji, muttering curses on how he hated being on the receiving end. He rubbed his leg, chest and right arm since they were the targets of Kissling's GR9A 30 mm Aden cannon pods. Examining his vest and suit, he noticed that both of them had deformities on them in the form of minor dents since the Omihalcon stopped the 30 mm rounds from penetrating further into his body.

"You alright?" Yuji saw Najica and Lila were kneeling beside him with worried looks.

"I'm fine." With the faceplate raised up, Yuji rubbed his eyes before standing up, with Najica and Lila helping him get back on his two feet.

"Kissling's trying to get out of the GR9A!" yelled Katsuya, who pointed to Yuji the smoking jet from the giant hole of the desolate room, showing off much of former downtown Ishikawa. He flipped up his faceplate as well, showing off his masked face.

"Let's go!" Yuji and Katsuya leaped from the hole after running a short distance before the two helmeted agents jumped from the room, leaving Najica and Lila a bit shocked at their actions.

"What the hell?" Najica did not believe that two masked agents, possibly in their early 20's, had seen anyone who would jump down to the street from some stories high from the ground.

"Najica?" inquired Lila, looking at her master. "Should we go after them?"

_"My goodness!" _The brown-haired agent mentally slapped herself before Lila with some logical sense into her.

"No, Lila. Let's get back downstairs to the main floor, we might meet up with Gento."

"All right, Najica."

* * *

Street, Former Ishikawa Prefecture

Kissling, now mortally wounded by some bullets that slammed into his shoulder and chest, managed to escape by kicking the canopy with his foot. He barely stood up properly as he was losing a certain amount of blood. He landed on the ground after slightly jumping from the damanged fighter's cockpit, but not without feeling major pain on his injuries.

"AAGH!" hissed Kissling, feeling pain on his left shoulder with his right hand holding onto his Heckler and Koch P2000 pistol, having 12 rounds left in the weapon. He felt his blood trickling down his mouth as it dripped down on the street gravel.

"Freeze, Kissling!"

Kissling looked around and saw Yuji and Katsuya, with faceplates down and concealing their masked faces, held their automatic rifles with its barrel aimed at the mortally wounded Pacific Medical security forces leader.

"Give it up, we've defeated your lousy security forces! So do them a favor and surrender yourself!" ordered Yuji, with IWI Galil ARM rifle aimed at his chest.

"No way!" grunted the scarred man. "I'll die if I have to!" Kissling raised his HK P2000 and fired a couple of rounds, missing the two agents. In response, Yuji and Katsuya fired their automatic rifles at Kissling, scoring hits at his right shoulder and on other parts of his chest, barely missing any internal organs by luck.

_"NO!" _Kissling crumpled down onto the ground, now even mortally wounded with more gunshot wounds that had 5.56 NATO bullets stitched to his body. During the gunfire, he had dropped his HK P2000 pistol after his tight grip on it had dropped.

Now lying on the gravel, he crawled towards the pistol, his "savior" that could either make or break him. He used his left hand to reach for the pistol and his right hand was covering the gunshot wound on his stomach. He was closer and closer to the sidearm until he saw a black Adidas GSG9 boot dropped down on the HK P2000, restricting his chances to grab the pistol and use it against his adversary.

"Time's up!" hissed Yuji, who looked at the wounded Kissling with an evil look. Drawing out his Ruger KGPF-331 revolver from his Special Ops Universal Tactical Leg Holster, he pointed the weapon at Kissling's head and rammed the barrel hole at his forehead.

"You have the chance to give up peacefully," Yuji glared at the wounded man while cocking the revolver's hammer to chamber a single .357 Magnum bullet inside the revolver's barrel before shoving it on Kissling's forehead. "and you blew it!"

"Hold it!"

Yuji and Katsuya heard a woman's voice shouting at them. They saw Najica and Lila running up towards them, seeing them in charge of an injured Henry Kissling.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?" shouted Najica, glaring at the GIGN/SAT-like agent, unknown to her or Lila that Yuji and Katsuya were recently recruited by CRI Intelligence.

"Delivering justice!" hissed Yuji, hands firmly gripped on his Ruger KGPF-331. Katsuya supported Yuji by aiming his Vektor R4 at the man's body.

"This is not necessary!" insisted Najica. Lila decided to stay on the sidelines, witnessing the exchange between Najica and the helmeted agents.

"We have standing orders with the authorization to kill him if the need arises!" retorted Yuji, gritting his teeth under the cover of his balaclava and face plated ballistic helmet.

"But he's alive!" defended Najica, insisting on her decision. "We can take him into custody!"

"I think not!" Yuji shoved the barrel hole of his Ruger KGPF-331 revolver from Kissling's forehead into his chin.

"That's enough, hombre!"

Yuji, Katsuya, Najica and Lila turned around to see Gento with Rena and Shinobu. The three of them were shocked to see Yuji, who was bold enough to dare and kill a potential prisoner.

"I suggest that you listen to the lady." said Gento, with an insisting look etched on his face.

"Fine!" came the monotone reply from Yuji, who withdrew the barrel hole of the Ruger KGPF-331 from Kissling's chin and shoved it back into his Special Ops Universal Tactical Leg Holster.

Suddenly, Kissling rose up to push Katsuya and Yuji out of their way and bolted out to escape from them after retrieving his HK P2000 pistol, though he ran a bit slow due to his wounds. Najica and Lila were too hesitant to shoot down due to his potential use as a captured suspect.

Yuji sighed, retrieved his Ruger KGPF-331 and fired a single .357 Magnum round at Kissling's retreating form. who didn't get too far. Najica, Gento, Rena and Shinobu gasped as they saw Kissling fall down to the ground lifeless. Yuji went forward with Katsuya, who took out his Mateba Model 6 Unica revolver from his own Special Ops Universal Tactical Leg Holster. The two held their revolvers in a Weaver stance while slowly approaching Kissling's slumped body.

The blonde man tried to reach for his sidearm, lying in front of him, body fully slumped on the ground. The two helmeted CRI operators fired their revolvers, one of them each dispensing a single .357 Magnum at his back, instantly killing him. Kissling did not have the chance to grab his HK P2000.

Yuji, in response to their shocked face, insisted on their actions while the two masked teens holstered their revolvers.

"Like I said, he had the chance to surrender himself peacefully and quietly."

* * *

Abandoned Highway, Former Ishikawa Prefecture

CRI Intelligence troopers, clad in PASGT ballistc helmets with black UTG Deluxe Tactical vests, had carted away Kissling's corpse, now concealed in a body bag placed on top of a stretcher.

All of the troopers present were armed with Brugger & Thomet MP9 submachine guns and Smith & Wesson Sigma 9 E pistols. Most of them were performing guard duties on securing portions of the highway while others were checking on the corpses of Pacific Medical security force troopers to determine if they were alive or dead.

"Did you know that she looked so scared to me?" said Najica, staring sympathetically at the deactivated _BBB_, placed on a stretcher and partially covered with a white blanket. On top of the blanket was a red rose. Gento and Lila were both listening to her words.

Najica began to reflect on her encounter with _BBB _after Yuji decommissioned her with a swift punch. "Perhaps it's because she had no real master to give her orders."

She turned to Lila and gave her a sincere smile. "Lila, I need to thank you." began Najica. "I have to admit that I'm grateful to have you as my partner on this mission."

Without warning, Lila fainted and her body fell to the ground, face first.

"Lila!" shouted Najica, who rused to her Humaritt partner to check on her condition. Gento rushed with Najica to help her revive Lila.

"Lila!"

_"Dammit!" _Katsuya saw what happened and motioned some CRI troopers to take Lila in a stretcher. He was standing with Yuji near a Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk helicopter when the event happened.

"Put here in a stretcher immediately!" barked Katsuya at the troopers. Four CRI troopers ran to Najica and Gento with a stretcher alongside Yuji and Katsuya, still clad in their assault gear.

"Katsuya, hold her shoulder slowly. I'll take her in the legs."

"Right, Yuji."

"One, two, three!"

Exerting their strength on lifting the fainted Humaritt, Yuji and Katsuya gently moved Lila until they were able to place her on a stretcher. Afterwards, Yuji gestured to one of the CRI Intelligence troopers to take the unconscious android to a nearby transport. The trooper nodded and told his comrades to cart her away carefully.

_"That was close!" _Yuji sighed after seeing that Lila was safe. He lifted his faceplate to scratch his masked face before flipping it down. He walked back to the waiting Black Hawk with Katsuya following behind. They had their assault rifles slinged on their backs until Najica ran up to the two rookie agents.

"Wait!"

Najica was now standing near the helmeted CRI Intelligence operatives while mentally complaining on using high heel shoes in her secret missions. She spoke with them, thanking the two for helping her to get Lila attended.

"I want to thank you for what you've done to Lila. I realized that even what you guys did to Kissling seemed wrong, it was a humanitarian gesture for the both of you to tend to my partner."

Yuji was the first to reply to her compliments. "It was the least thing that we could do for her."

Katsuya was the next to answer to Najica also. "Besides, we're not monsters. We have a human heart, you know." Without any further words, the two left Najica alone as they walked back to the Black Hawk helicopter.

"Wait!" The two turned to see Najica with a confused expression on her face.

"Who are you guys?" said Najica, curiosity getting the better of her.

Yuji smiled under his balaclava and face plated ballistic helmet. He gazed at the veteran CRI Intelligence agent and grinned widely.

"You'll find out soon enough." He then ushered Katsuya to leave Najica alone as they boarded the Black Hawk helicopter. As it hovered from the ground, Najica watched the helicopter depart from the area, heading to the direction of CRI Intelligence HQ.

This was one of Najica's longest days ever in her career as a CRI Intelligence agent.

Ever.

* * *

Outskirts of Neo-Tokyo High, Japan

Katsuya, now standing outside the entrance of Neo-Tokyo High, was leaning on his titan silver metallic BMW R 1150 R motorbike, parked near a BMW R 1200 RT motorbike. Under his arm was a black BMW System 5 Helmet. He was wearing a black Nike Jordan Jeter 6 jacket on, zipped up so as to keep him warm from the cold breeze. He was waiting near the main gate of Neo-Tokyo High, waving goodbye to his classmates. He managed to sneak a glance at some of the female students, who waved goodbye to the student/CRI agent.

_"What's taking Yuji so long?" _whined the teen agent. He began to wear his BMW ProRace gloves on his hands when his Nokia 6030 rang inside the pocket of his pants. He took it out and pressed the answer button on his cellphone.

**"Hello?"**

**"Has Yuji arrived yet?"**

**"He'll be out soon. He told me to wait."**

**"All right. Chief Majima wants to let you know that you two are needed in the briefing later."**

**"Understood."**

When he switched off his Nokia 6030, he saw Yuji running towards him with his usual motorbike gear in hand.

"Yuji! What took ya long?"

"Sorry, Katsuya. Some of the girls in our class was trying to get some help from me."

"Doesn't matter." Katsuya waved off his excuse. "We've got a briefing to attend to right now."

"Where?" Yuji raised an eyebrow.

"Dunno. Heard that they're at the Neo-Tokyo Harbor. Rena gave me the exact location."

"All right. Let's go."

After donning their motorbike helmets and gloves, the students/CRI agents operated the engines of their motorbikes, roaring with life before Yuji and Katsuya rode off, heading towards the direction of the harbor.

* * *

Neo-Tokyo Harbor, Japan

"Here we are!" said Yuji, halting his BMW R 1200 RT motorbike.

"There's the boss!" commented Katsuya, pointing to him an approaching Jin Magima, who was inside his Mercedes S600 a while ago.

"Nice of you two to make it." said Jin, who stopped short of the parked BMW motorbikes.

* * *

Inside Mercedes S600

"Who is Chief Magima talking to?" Najica was staring at the two motorcyclists. "Say, one of them is familiar."

She kept scrutinizing the two motorcyclists until she heard someone calling her name.

* * *

Neo-Tokyo Harbor, Japan

"Ah, Najica!" Jin turned around to see Najica exiting his Mercedes S600, cigarette in his hands before placing it back at his mouth. "I'd like you to meet the two agents who helped you secure _BBB_ the other day."

Najica witnessed the two motorcyclists remove their respective helmets. The CRI perfumist/agent was shocked to find out who her allies were.

"Yuji Maehara and Katsuya Tsuroka?" muttered Najica, not believing her eyes. She was staring widely at the two Neo-Tokyo High students, still sitting at their motorbikes.

"I do take it that you know the two of them?" inquired Jin, seeing that Najica was at a loss for words on realizing that the mild mannered teen students were the recent recruits selected by CRI Intelligence.

"The two of them have respective scholarships at Neo-Tokyo High." explained Najica before getting a bit infuriated with her superior. "But Mr. Majima, why did CRI recruit them? They're just teenagers and worse of all, are they my additional partners?"

"They're your allies, Najica. But of course, they'll fill in as your temporary partners until Lila recovers." sighed Jin, expecting such a reply from his number one agent while he inhaled his cigarette.

Najica began to snap wildly at her chief. "I can't handle this! I can do the next mission on my own."

Jin relaxed for a few minutes, ignoring Najica's rantings before calmly explaining the rest of the mission of the two boys, cigarette removed from his mouth. "As you boys may know, Dr. Swaney Kuronikowa had disappeared from the Socialist Commonwealth of Kirnovf a few days ago."

"That damn country still embraces Communism? Feehhh! Still being like North Korea in the old days." boasted Yuji, hands on his System 4 Elite helmet, which were placed on his bike's handlebars.

"I agree, sir." added Katsuya in support. "I thought most leftist countries have collapsed after the Cold War."

"I understand how you boys feel." insisted Jin. "But they had Dr. Kuronikowa on their side, which was one of the main reasons why Kirnovf still sticks to its Communist heritage. She's the pride of their country."

"Wait a minute! Isn't Swaney Kuronikowa the 15-year old math prodigy who was able to prove on many mathematical theories such as the Algernon theory and the head of the Kirnovf National Scientific Society?"

Jin nodded at him. "The only reason why she left the reason was probably to seek asylum in a foreign country. She's hiding in the Zeufa Republic with her guardian."

"That's one of the countries closest to Switzerland." suggested Yuji. Jin nodded once more at his answer.

"Mr. Majima!" interrupted Najica, who was still a bit angry at Jin's suggestions. "What if these guys give me problems?"

"Hey, Najica!" snarled Yuji. "What gives you the right to say that anyway!"

"Besides, we helped you bag _BBB _back in the ruins of old Ishikawa." noted Katsuya, with an angry tone aimed at the perfumist.

Jin rubbed his forehead, not wanting the argument between his skilled veteran agent and his upcoming rookie agents to keep going on. "I think that's enough!"

_"Now to resume my supposed debriefing!" _Jin puffed out smoke that he inhaled from his cigarette after placing it in his mouth for a few seconds and spoke again to the agents on their upcoming mission after noticing the three agents kept their big mouths shut.

"You three will immediately leave for the Zeufa Republic via Zurich. After landing at the airport, you'll be contacted regarding any new information on Dr. Kuronikowa or her possible abductors. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir!" replied the three CRI operatives in unison, keeping their eyes on one another, trying to pierce each other with glaring daggers.

"I wish you three the best of luck." said Jin, who disposed of his cigarette by tossing it to the ground and crushed it with his shoe's heel.

"Just remember boys..." hissed Najica, eyeing the two teenagers carefully. "You better not mess up this mission." She then walked back to her Alfa Romeo Touring Spider 2000 automobile.

_"Yea right!" _glared the two teens at her.

Their working relationship as CRI Intelligence operatives was off to a rocky start for now...

* * *

Zurich International Airport, Arrivals Area (International), Kloten, Switzerland

A CRI Airbus A340 had landed at the Zurich International Airport under the cover of legitimate business. As Najica, Yuji and Katsuya arrived outside the terminal, their vehicles were being unloaded from the cargo compartement of an EXpress Cargo Airbus A300-600 Convertible.

Najica was still wearing her usual tuxedo and had a black briefcase with her. Yuji and Katsuya were wearing civilian clothes instead of their Neo-Tokyo High student uniforms. The two teens had their Nike Golf Sphere Pro and Nike Jordan Jeter 6 jackets on over their shirts. Yuji had brown pants while Katsuya had jeans on. Slinged on their shoulders were Victorinox Rhodes backpacks. The trio were walking towards the carpark.

"Here we are. In Zurich." said Katsuya, stretching his arms before wiping some sort of particle from his Adidas GSG 9 boot before walking on. He then grabbed his Oakley RAZRWIRE shades from the pocket of his Nike Jordan Jeter 6 and wore it.

"We should be getting word on who could be trying to abduct Swaney." suggested Yuji, adjusting his Oakley THUMP 2 shades that he had already worn.

"Let me remind you two that we're not on vacation." warned Najica before her PDA phone vibrated in her tuxedo pocket. "Hold it! I'm getting a message."

After the trio had arrived at the parking lot, Najica took her PDA phone from her outer Tuxedo pocket and inputted some buttons to get her call answered.

* * *

Zurich International Airport, Parking Lot, Kloten, Switzerland

With Najica's Alfa Romeo Touring Spider 2000 auto and the BMW R 1200 RT and BMW R 1150 R motorcycles of Yuji and Katsuya in the parking lot, they were ready to begin their next mission. For the boys, it was their second mission with CRI Intelligence, but their first to conduct it overseas from Japan.

"Lemme get my gear first." Katsuya got the keys of his BMW R 1150 R from his Nike Jordan Jeter 6 jacket pocket to grab his BMW System 5 Helmet from the bike's City System Cases while Najica answered her PDA phone's incoming call.

**"Agents from Kirnovf?" **questioned Najica, who picked up the call. Yuji decided to listen in as Katsuya was busy going over his things.

**"Yes, a man and a woman." **answered Shinobu from the other line. On Najica's PDA display, it showed photos of a man with a bald head and a rugger black beard. The woman, on the other hand, had long black hair with Asian-like features.

**"The man uses the alias _Fanc _and the woman goes by _Lady_."**

**"Have they already crossed into Zeufa?"**

**"No, that has not yet been confirmed. As far as we know, we are the only ones who knows of Swaney's whereabouts." **Shinobu hesistated for a few minutes before she explain to Najica the problem of their intel. **"But on the other hand, Zeufa is a very small country."**

**"In other words," **summarized Najica. **"you're telling us to get there as soon as we can."**

"Just a second..." Yuji peeked from Najica's shoulder and observed the photos very carefully. Najica mentally frowned at him for reading behind her shoulder.

**"Shinobu, aren't they secret agents from the Ministerstvo Vnutrennikh Bezopasnosti?"**

"What does that mean?" asked Najica, facing the informative student.

"The Ministerstvo Vnutrennikh Bezopasnosti means Ministry of Internal Security or MIS in Russian. Apparently, Kirnovf has been influenced by the Soviets after the end of World War II. They were based on the former KGB."

**"You're right, Yuji." **Unknown to him or Najica, Shinobu had blushed on the other line since she didn't know that Yuji had done research about Kirnovf's intelligence services. **"I checked their records and they're veteran agents of the MIS. You three better be careful, these guys are pros. It's possible that they'll try to stage a kidnapping attempt on Dr. Kuronikowa, her guardian or both of them."**

**"Understood." **

**"By the way Yuji, your Russian was impressive." **praised Shinobu on the other line before she ended her call. Najica sighed and deactivated her PDA phone and got inside her Alfa Romeo Touring Spider 2000. Before she could turn on the ignition, she felt the car's trunk was opened. She turned around and saw Yuji putting something inside.

"What are you putting there?" questioned the brown-haired woman, giving Yuji a suspicious glance.

"My motorbike." shrugged Yuji. "I didn't plan to ride on the motorbike for the meantime. Before he hopped over the passenger side door of the Spider 2000, he tossed his bag into the backseat. After hopping to the passenger seat, he fastened his seatbelt before gesturing to Katsuya to follow Najica in his BMW R 1150 R.

Najica's Alfa Romeo was the first to exit the Zurich International Airport parking lot with Katsuya's BMW R 1150 R following close behind.

The trio were now on their way to the Zeufa Republic in order to protect a math prodigy and her guardian from certain harm. They hope that they could get there before its too late.

Chapter 5 END


	6. Teamwork

Najica Blitz Tactics/Najica Dengeki Sakusen: New Agent

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Najica Blitz Tactics are under the copyright of Katsuhiko Nishijima/Noriyasu Yamauchi/Takuya Tashiro, Studio Fantasia, Buyuu and Kids Station. I exclusively own the rights to the character Yuji Maehara and Katsuya Tsuroka.

Summary:

After the death of Pacific Medical security forces leader Henry Kissling and the temporary withdrawal of Lila aka "ZZZ" from the field with Najica Hiiragi due to her internal injuries sustained during their battle with the "BBB" Combat Humaritt and against Henry Kissling's aerial assault, Jin Magima has temporarily assigned the duo rookie CRI agents Yuji Maehara and Katsuya Tsuroka, who have recently operated in the former prefecture of Ishikawa, to work and assist Najica in securing the safety of Swaney Kuronikowa, a famed scientist and mathematician of Kirnovf before her subsequent defection and disappearance from the leftist Eastern European country and was now currently seeking asylum in Zeufa before she could enter Switzerland with her guardian. Currently pursued by agents of the Ministry of Internal Security (MIS), can Najica and the two teen CRI operatives temporarily work out their differences and save Swaney and her guardian from being abducted from Zeufan soil and forcibly returned back to their communist homeland? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Chapter 6: Teamwork

Highway, Zeufa

Alone in their thoughts, Najica Hiiragi drove in her Alfa Romeo Touring Spider 2000 with Yuji Maehara in the passenger seat. Next to the Spider was Katsuya in his BMW R 1150 R. Unknown to them, a fast sports car was approaching from their rear and fast.

Yuji, alone in his private thoughts, took out a 15.4" Dell Inspiron B130 notebook from his Victorinox Rhodes backpack. The notebook had been modified by CRI Intelligence's R&D division by giving it mobile wireless capabilities, allowing it to access the internet and various intelligence databases of several intelligence agencies worldwide, including the CIA, MI6, Mossad, DGSE, BND and the FSB.

Najica, eyeing the teenage CRI agent typing at the wireless B130, asked him about what he was doing.

"Yuji?"

"Yes, Najica?" Yuji was hammering away at the keyboard as a fast rate while clicking buttons in conjunction with the use of the notebook's touchpad.

"What are you typing there?" Najica concentrated on driving, though she took side glances to see what he was doing.

"I'm trying to get some names on our supposed MIS agents." The academic scholar kept using the touchpad and its buttons until he had the needed information. "Got it!"

"Got what?"

"The names of our agents..." trialed Yuji, showing Najica the screen of his B130. Though she was suppose to drive, she took side glances to view the data being displayed on the notebook with the pictures that Najica had seen in her PDA phone minutes ago." After digging through the databases from the CIA, DGSE, BND and the FSB, I've managed to find out the names of the supposed MIS agents."

Yuji began to explain to Najica on the names of the agents, using his forefinger to point at the picture of the bald man for emphasis. "The real name of of our man, Fanc, is actually Yevgeny Stepashin, born in London when his parents were posted in the Kirnovfan embassy."

_"So he should have a British accent." _concluded Najica, studying the data in the notebook for a minute before having to return her concentration to driving her auto.

The student's forefinger then traced itself on the notebook's screen to the woman's photo, tapping it to show emphasis again. "As for our Lady here, her real name is Yulia Azarov. Her father was a Kirnovfan army officer and her mother was of Chinese descent, which explains her Asian features."

"Good work, Yuji." said Najica, throwing the agent a smile. "Now we know who the opposition is." She took her right hand off the Spider's steering wheel to run her fingers through Yuji's hair before she gripped her hand back at the steering wheel. "For once, you did something right."

Najica sneaked a peek at Yuji, though she was still driving the Spider 2000, earning a giggle from the perfurmist. _"I have to admit though, Yuji is kinda cute when he blushes. I'll have to wait to see Katsuya's face, though he is kinda cute too."_

"Heads up!"

Katsuya was on his BMW R 1150 R motorbike, cranking up his bike to a reasonable speed next to Najica's Alfa Romeo Touring Spider 2000. He flipped the visor of his BMW System 5 Helmet and spoke to Najica and Yuji with urgency in his tone.

"Er, pardon me peeps, but some suspicious car's been following us." explained Katsuya, using his gloved thumb to point out the suspicious car. He took a look at Najica's face, her eyes concealed behind her red shades, earning a blush on his face before he flipped down his visor. Najica grinned, giggling to herself on seeing the second teen's red cheeks. Yuji stared at the back to see a fast car driving up behind them.

"Najica!" shouted Yuji from his seat. "Some sunday driver's approaching us pretty fast!"

Without any sort of warning, Najica's Spider 2000 was rammed at the rear by an Aston Martin DB4 GT Zagato.

"Who the hell?" blurted Yuji, grabbing his B130 notebook before it fell down from his lap. He closed it after turning off the notebook by pressing and holding the on button and placed it back inside the second zippered pocket of his Victorinox Rhodes backpack, fingers feeling for a sort of weapon inside while keeping an eye on the Zagato.

"Ah, forget it!" muttered Yuji, fully grabbing his Rhodes bag and placing it on his lap. Katsuya, still on his R 1150 R motorcycle, tightly gripped his bike's handlebars.

_"Dammit!" _cursed Najica, who wanted to know if they were under a sort of attack from the Zagato itself. She maintained control of her Spider after the first ramming on her automobile _"Is he trying to kill us?" _Katsuya, on the other hand, tried to stay as close as he could to Najica's auto without being possibly killed too.

The Zagato got into the left side of Najica's Spider 2000 and rammed it again with full force, nearly colliding with Katsuya's R 1150 R when he accelerated a bit forward just to avoid being impacted by the Italian automobile.

"Shit!" mumbled Katsuya, fumbling with the handlebars. "Damn driver wants to kill us."

(Play Max Graham - Owner of a Lonely Heart Remix)

The door window on the Zagato's driver side opens up to reveal a woman with long black hair. She smirked at the Spider 2000 and at the R 1150 R before she whipped out a Heckler and Koch USP 9 pistol and fired several 9mm Parabellum bullets at Najica and Katsuya, making them decelerate their vehicles away from the gunfire.

"She's one of the MIS operatives!" blurted Katsuya, who was able to whip out his Smith and Wesson (S&W) Military and Police pistol from his Special Ops Universal Tactical Leg Holster with his right hand.

"Why now?" mumbled Yuji, who unzipped the main pocket of his Victorinox Rhodes backpack and obtained his Special Ops Universal Tactical Leg Holster and strapped it on his right leg.

Najica's PDA phone rang in her coat pocket; she took it from the pocket and answered the call with her thumb on her right hand, holding it near her ear while continuing to control her car's steering wheel with her left hand.

**"Ms. Najica. It's me, Rena. Fanc has been spotted at a nearby hotel in Zeufa. You must hurry!"**

**"I'm on it!"**

More gunshots rang out from the woman's USP 9 pistol as Najica and Katsuya further decelerated in order to avoid getting hit.

_"Urgh!" _Najica grunted at the thought of playing with the woman's "game". She needed a way out of this, ASAP!

She opened her eyes with a frightened look, remembering that Lila was still being treated by CRI scientists. As much as she used to work alone, she could not help but to think about her safety and of her own. Najica wanted to come back to see Lila back as her partner again.

"Najica! Can you jump over the Zagato?" advised Yuji, who loaded a 17-round clip in his Beretta PX4 Storm and used his left hand to pull the slide back in order to chamber a single 9mm round into his pistol before he saw Najica's perplexed face. "NAJICA! Were you listening to me?"

"Oh yeah..." trailed Najica, after snapping out of her vision. "Why not?" grinned the brown-haired woman. She placed her hand in the gearstick, switched gears and decelerated before she pressed hard on the accelerator, making her Spider 2000 jump over the Zagato. Katsuya followed Najica's moves before he did the same jump. By the time Najica and Yuji were a few miles ahead of the Zagato, Katsuya had safely landed in front of the British auto too with some bumps on the initial landing.

"Whew!" said Katsuya, who reraised his visor after it flipped down from the landing of his R 1150 R motorbike.

Red smoke emitted from the Spider 2000's exhaust pipe, blocking the view of the Zagato. Yuji, seeing the smoke completely blocking the vision of the Zagato's driver, urged Katsuya to pepper the car with some bullets.

"Katsuya, now's our chance!" said Yuji, raising his Beretta PX4 Storm up at the red cloud after unstrapping his seat belt and knelt on his seat with his left knee, partially exposing his chest in order to get a good shot.

"Right!" replied Katsuya, who also raised his S&W Military and Police pistol at the red cloud by moving his head onto his left side after raising his left hand, gripping his pistol.

The two teenage agents fired their sidearms on the red smoke, hearing sounds of 9mm bulllets penetrating steel and glass until they heard the sound of a car smashed onto a tree.

"That was close!" muttered Yuji, who sat down on the passenger seat and began to reload his pistol.

"Tell me about it." commented Katsuya, who left the balance of his bike to his legs while he began to reload his sidearm.

"We better get to the hotel before it's too late!" yelled Najica, who gunned the Spider 2000's accelerator, gaining some speed as the three CRI Intelligence operatives noticed a tall building ahead of them, which was the hotel that Swaney was staying in with her guardian. Katsuya flipped the visor of his BMW System 5 helmet down and accelerated the speed of his R 1150 R, easily catching up with Najica and Yuji in a matter of minutes before they arrived near the outskirts of the hotel building.

**"Shinobu!" **said Yuji, calling the CRI Intelligence staff member through his Nokia 9300. **"Does our Fanc have any alias?" **The CRI rookie agent holstered his Beretta PX4 storm pistol while waiting for Shinobu's input.

**"I've got reports that he traveled to Zeufa under the name of Captain Herbert Tardley. Rena informed you guys that he's in the area."**

**"Got it!" **

**"Just to let you know as an additional piece of information, The name of Swaney's guardian is Daniela."**

**"Thanks, Shinobu." **Yuji ended his call once Najica and Katsuya halted their vehicles near the entrance of the Concord Place, Yuji dismounted and opened the Spider 2000's trunk and pulled out his R 1200 RT motorbike before unlocking the bike's system case to store his backpack. Katsuya parked his R 1150 R bike very close to Najica's Spider 2000 and dismounted from it after storing his backpack in the bike's case as well. Najica exited her vehicle before making sure that there wasn't any suspected person around the hotel.

(End Max Graham - Owner of a Lonely Heart Remix)

* * *

Lobby, Concord Place Hotel, Zeufa

"Excuse me, but did you speak with this man in the hotel?"

Yuji presented a photo of Fanc to one of the hotel's receptionists before he took off his Oakley THUMP 2 shades. Najica, with her red shades removed, looked around the main lobby to eye for suspicious characters. As for Katsuya, he was busy eyeing for some girls by posing like some tough guy, with his Oakley RAZRWIRE shades.

"Yes..." began the female receptionist. "The man said that his name was Herbert Tardley."

_"Shit!" _thought Yuji, beginning to sweat after hearing his name. "Is there anything else that you can tell us?"

"He was going up to Room 2202. He mentioned that he knew one of the occupants inside." said the receptionist nervously.

"Thanks." He whispered to Najica the needed info; she nodded to him and walked to the elevator. _"This is bad; using one of the most oldest tricks in the book."_Yuji would have followed her if he did not notice Katsuya, who was still acting like a Johnny Bravo.

"Come on, Mr. HBK!" Yuji dragged his friend by the ear during his attempt to do some sweet talking with some of the female receptionists all the way to the open elevator.

_"Oh brother!" _Najica slapped her face in frustration after seeing what Yuji had done to Katsuya.

* * *

Corridor, Concord Place Hotel, Zeufa

"Room 2202 should be in this corridor." explained Najica, pointing to the other two agents.

"And I thought that I heard someone shouting before we left the elevator." noted Katsuya, scratching his pinched ear.

CRASH!

"What the fuck?" hissed Yuji, darting towards the source of the sound.

"Let's go!" Katsuya too heard the sound and was a bit mortified when he heard the crashing sound. _"Hope Swaney's still alive!"_

Najica ran towards Room 2202, hoping that they weren't too late. _"Swaney, hang on." _The three agents converged near the door frame of Room 2202, drawing out their sidearms until another sound came from the room; the sound this time, though, was a gunshot.

BLAM!

The three agents soon came close to the door leading to Room 2202 after hearing a loud gunshot from the inner depths of the hotel room.

"Strange." mutters Yuji. "Door's open." The teen griped the doorknob to see that the door had been opened, making their job a bit easier.

* * *

Room 2202, Concord Place Hotel, Zeufa

With the door opened, Yuji entered first with his Beretta PX4 Storm leading the way. Katsuya followed behind with his S&W Military and Police pistol and Najica came last, gripping her Stechkin APS.

"Holy..." hissed Katsuya, kneeling next to the woman, checking her pulse after he placed two of his fingers on her neck.

"She must be Daniela. She's still alive, but who shot her..." wondered Yuji, looking at the woman's still body after checking for her pulse from her arm.

"Where have you been? I was waiting for you."

The three CRI Intelligence operatives raised their heads to see Yevgeny Stepashin aka Fanc and Herbert Tardley, one leg on the balcony ledge with an unconscious Swaney Kuronikowa gripped under his left arm. He was smiling at the three operatives, apparently trying to mock them.

"Greetings, Herbert Tardley!" hissed Katsuya, gritting his teeth after realizing that Fanc was responsible for wounded Daniela.

"You bastard!" hissed Najica, leveling her Stechkin APS pistol at Fanc.

"Najica!" reprimanded Yuji. "He's got a captive!"

"He's right, you know." grinned Fanc, who placed Swaney's body in front of him as a shield. His action made Najica lower her sidearm. "It's really a shame." After saying the last few words to Najica, Yuji and Katsuya, Fanc jumped from the balcony to the ground with Swaney in tow.

"Hold it!" Najica ran up to the balcony, only to get shot at by Yulia Azarov aka Lady with her HK USP 9 pistol from the ground floor. Gripping the handlebars of the Ural M-73 motorbike, she drove off with her colleague and hostage in tow, who were seated in the M-73's sidecar.

"Hey, what happened here?"

The three agents turned around to see some hotel employees and their manager, who was wearing a business suit, inside the room. Some of them were examining Daniela's bloody body to check for a pulse while the manager waited for a response from the operatives.

"Najica," sugggested Yuji. "you better go on ahead. We'll speak with the manager."

"Okay." Najica raised her left arm for the cuff links of her coat to shoot out a thin wire with a hook attached. With the hook attached to a nearby tree branch, she jumped from the balcony to the ground below, where he retracted the wire back into her coat's cuff links.

"Excuse me," addressed Yuji to the manager, holstering his sidearm. "but did you alert the police?"

"Yes I did." answered the hotel manager. "One of my staff members called the local police detachment after we heard gunshots." Unfurling his coat sleeve back to expose part of his left arm, the manager glanced at his watch. "They should be here in 2 minutes."

"Help Swaney..."

Yuji and Katsuya knelt down next to a wounded Daniela, who muttered her ward's name.

"Daniela..."said Katsuya, patting her arm in assurance. "We'll get Swaney back." The teen moved her body carefully for her to lie on the carpeted floor with her back facing it; Yuji helped straighten her legs so as to help her relax.

The wounded woman opened her eyes to see Yuji and Katsuya staring back at her. "Will she be all right?", asked Daniela, who had signs of anxiety in her voice.

"We'll find her and take her back from the bastard MIS agents. You can count on us." assured Yuji, moving locks of her brown hair from her face before taking her hand in his and lightly squeezing it.

"Thank you." said Daniela, a faint blush from her face, who smiled at the two agents before she fainted due to some minimal blood loss.

A few minutes later, two uniformed Zeufan police officers came inside the room with a man wearing civilian clothes. Yuji took a good look at their uniforms and badge; he concluded that the uniformed men were from the Zeufan National Police.

"Who's in charge?" addressed Katsuya, speaking with the officers.

"I am." stated the non-uniformed man, who happened to be wearing a brown trench coat. "I'm with Homicide. What can I do for you?"

"Have the State Security Bureau (SSB) alerted immediately! The perpetrator who attacked the woman is an agent of Kirnovf's MIS." explained Yuji, who told the officer about what happened after making the initial request.

"Leave that to me, sir." The plainclothed officer motioned to one of the uniformed Zeufan officers to get on his radio and alert the SSB at once.

* * *

Outskirts of Concord Place Hotel, Zeufa

"Got the gear ready?"

Kneeling near his R 1200 RT, Yuji got his Heckler and Koch MP7 submachine gun ready after hastily assembling the weapon's parts. After ensuring that the weapon works, he installed a Brugger & Thomet Rotex silencer and a EOTech HOLOgraphic Weapon Sight 550 reflex sight onto the submachine gun.

"Yea, I'm good to go!" Katsuya, seated near his R 1150 R, also assembled, in record time, his Fabrique Nationale (FN) P90 submachine gun, which was due courtesy that the boys had practiced assembling and disassembling the weapons just in time for their first mission overseas. They then slinged their respective submachine guns on their shoulders after attaching submachine gun slings before loading 40 and 50-round magazines on them.

"I almost forgot, Yuji. Take this!" Katsuya went through his bike's City System Cases and tossed him an object.

"A grenade..." Yuji looked at it after realizing what kind of grenade it was. _"An American M-67!" _He tucked the grenade inside his Nike Golf Sphere Pro jacket pocket. The two teenagers got their motorbikes gloves and slipped it on their hands; the weather around Zeufa was getting a bit cold for all of a sudden.

The two young CRI agents got to their motorbikes on running conditions before donned their motorbike helmets. After getting their motorkbikes running, they drove towards the main highway away from the hotel. Uniformed Zeufan policemen cleared a path for them after receiving instructions that two helmeted teens with slinged submachine guns were CRI Intelligence operatives.

Yuji and Katsuya saluted the officers for helping them out after they were near the approach of the main highway. When they were on the highway, they began to accelerate their motorbikes at great speeds for them to catch up with Najica, before something grave happens to her.

* * *

Highway, Zeufa

Najica Hiiragi, now in her Alfa Romeo Touring Spider 2000, was traveling on the main road at a high speed. She was desperate to rescue Swaney and bring down the two MIS operatives sent by the leftist Kirnovfan government in a snatch operation conducted in Zeufan soil.

Traveling at the opposite direction was Yevgeny Stepashin, aka Fanc, riding alone in the Ural M-73 motorbike. Seeing the opposition, he grabbed an Israel Weapon Industries (IWI) Uzi submachine gun from his back (Don't ask me! I'm as confused as you guys are if you've watched Episode 7!) and fired a short burst from the famed weapon.

The 9mm bullets smashed the glass cover of the Spider 2000's headlights, made dents on the engine cover and produced small cracks on the auto's windshield; Najica moved her head slightly to the left and dodged one of the bullets meant for her head.

_"Huh?" _Fanc noted that she wasn't hit and replaced his IWI Uzi at his back again before he let his right hand roam on the sidecar, obviously trying to obtain a weapon.

* * *

At another section of the main highway, two motorcycles traveled down on the road at very high speeds, speeds that could even make one of the best motorbike rally champions jealous.

_"Hope we're not too late!" _The rider of the BMW R 1200 RT grunted, trying to increase the speed of his bike though the meters of the motorbike have indicated that it was the best that he could do.

The other biker, on his BMW R 1150 R, gestured to him that he saw a car being attacked by a man with some firearm. He used his gloved forefinger to show him the location. The R 1200 RT biker nodded to him and began to increase his bike's speed. Seeing his companion getting nearer to the supposed location, the R 1150 R biker drummed his forefinger on the right handlebar before he increased the bike's speed too, trying to catch up with the R 1200 RT bike.

Together, the motorbikes sped off towards their known destination.

* * *

Fumbling on the Ural M-73's sidecar, Fanc grabbed a French-made PGM Ultima Ratio Hecate II sniper rifle (Don't ask me about how the entire rifle was able to fit in the sidecar too!) from its interior. Gripping the foregrip and the trigger grip of the rifle, he aimed at Najica herself while maitaining control of the Soviet-made motorbike.

"Rest in peace." murmured Fanc, peering through the US Optics MilSpec scope, centered his sights on Najica's head and was about to pull the weapon's trigger until he heard a distinct sound from behind his target...

The sound of motorbikes coming towards him...

* * *

"I hope we weren't late!"apologized Yuji, flipping the visor of his BMW System 4 Elite helmet, arrived on the left side of Najica's Spider. He flipped the collapsible foregrip and and retracted the extendable stock of his HK MP7.

"It's okay! You guys had great timing!" insisted Najica, attempting to grab a WW2-era Panzerfaust rocket from the passenger seat.

"No need for that, Najica!" insisted Katsuya, flipping the visor of his BMW System 5 helmet. "We'll take care of this." hissed the student agent. He gripped the trigger and foregrip housings of his FN P90 with his right thumb and forefinger; left hand was still on the handlebar of his R 1150 R.

The two riders revved up their bikes, raising them up to do a wheelie before they stood up from their seats while their feet used to balance themselves on the throttles, their stunt already done.

"Now!" signalled Yuji, who opened fire on Fanc with his HK MP7. Katsuya did so likewise and fired his FN P90, scoring hits on the bald man's chest. 4.6 mm and 5.7 mm bullets flew from the barrels of their weapons onto the chest of the MIS operative. Before the bald man was hit, he was able to squeeze off a shot from the Hecate II, missing them by inches.

"Urgh!" Fanc was forced to drop his Hecate II sniper rifle from his hands, sensing that he had been severely wounded by the gunfire.

"This is for what you've done to the woman!" snarled Yuji, driving his bike alongside the M-73 just in time to drop the M-67 grenade after he removed its pin on the M-73's sidecar. Fanc, who was dizzy from the massive blood loss, tried in vain to remove the grenade from the sidecar.

Katsuya drove fast after he saw Yuji's actions, not wanting to be caught in the grenade explosion. Looking behind from his left shoulder, he noticed that the M-73 sidecar had combusted, destroyed when the M-67 exploded after a few seconds.

"UWAAAHHH!" screamed Fanc, seeing the M-67 ignite into an orange cloud. He failed to removed the offending object from the sidecar and the grenade in the explosion, killed him and destroyed his Ural M-73. Najica avoided the explosion by swerving to the right side of the road, getting away from the burning motorbike that moved for a few minutes before it stopped near a ditch on the left side of the highway.

Yuji and Katsuya halted their motorbikes by swerving in the middle of the highway, letting their front wheel of their bikes meet each other. Kicking the bike stand up, they walked towards the smoldering M-73 motorcycle with their weapons aimed at it in case Fanc has still survived the grenade blast.

"Wow!" Yuji gave out a whistle when he saw a blackened corpse lying near the smoldering wreck. Giving it a swift kick on the corpse's ribs, he deduced that the man was deceased.

"We better get a move on." sugested Najica, taking the dropped PGM Ultima Ratio Hecate II sniper rifle from a nearby ditch, walking towards the corpse that used to be Fanc's. "I received some reports that Lady plans to take Swaney out of Zeufa via aircraft in a nearby field."

"Right." Yuji and Katsuya said in unison. The three CRI agents went back to their vehicles and drove off to the forest up ahead, with Najica's Alfa Romeo Touring Spider 2000 leading the way for the other two agents.

Chapter 6 END

PS

- The Ministry of Internal Security (MIS) or Ministerstvo Vnutrennikh Bezopasnosti in Russian will be explained in the next chapter. Just want to tell my readers that this agency, and another intel agency (which will be secret for now) will be of my own creation. Let me know if the Russian translation is inconsistent. Thanks!

- The reason why I named the Uzi as the IWI (Israel Weapon Industries) is because I am presuming that this takes place after the new millenium and beyond (Meaning, after 2005 and such as IMI privatized their small arms division under IWI). Thanks to Ian Sarver for noting this though, you have my thanks.


	7. Through Deeds, Not Words

Najica Blitz Tactics/Najica Dengeki Sakusen: New Agent

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Najica Blitz Tactics are under the copyright of Katsuhiko Nishijima/Noriyasu Yamauchi/Takuya Tashiro, Studio Fantasia, Buyuu and Kids Station. I exclusively own the rights to the character Yuji Maehara and Katsuya Tsuroka.

Summary:

With the elimination of Ministry of Internal Security (MIS) agent Fanc by Yuji and Katsuya, Dr. Swaney Kuronikowa was now in the hands of MIS agent Lady, who had apparently kept her in custody as Fanc tried to gun down CRI Intelligence agent Najica Hiiragi in order to give her time to escape Zeufan soil. With Najica,Yuji and Katsuya on the tail of MIS agent Lady, can they rescue Swaney and apprehend the other Kirnovfan agent before the two escape from Zeufan soil? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Note - To those who still read this fanfic of mine (even though I only currently have two reviews), I wish to thank you all for doing so. Please be so kind enough to leave a review when you're done reading the chapters in this story. Thank you and have a good day.

I apologize if I seem a bit forceful in asking for your reviews. Though a lot of people have read it, no one had found the time to leave a good and critical review for my story. However, this may be the last update that I'll do before I take another vacation next week since I have upcoming final exams. As of now, I've been slotted as a favorite story! Thanks to those who've added me to their favorite story list. Hope that you all enjoyed this chapter.

Chapter 7: Through Deeds, Not Words

Highway, Zeufa

Najica Hiiragi, Yuji Maehara and Katsuya Tsuroka were now moving in the highway at a high speed, actively in pursuit of a female MIS operative named Lady, partner of the now deceased agent Fanc. The two motorcyclists slinged their submachine guns before they went on down the highway.

**"Hey, Yuji!" **

Najica was speaking to teenage CRI operative Yuji through her PDA phone her Alfa Romeo Touring Spider 2000. Yuji, in turn, was speaking to Najica in return with the Nokia Wireless Headset HS-36W worn on his left ear from his BMW R 1200 RT. He was driving his motorbike behind Najica's auto.

**"What is it?" **Yuji looked at Najica, obviously holding her PDA phone, through the visor of his BMW System 4 Elite helmet.

**"Do you think we'll be able to rescue Swaney?" **said Najica, a bit pessimistic in her tone.

**"Believe in yourself, Najica Hiiragi. You're CRI Intelligence's number one field agent. I don't even recall one mission in where you returned with a failed mission. We can do this! I know we can!" **assured Yuji, cheering Najica up from her anxiety of rescuing Swaney from her abductor.

**"Thanks." **replied the perfumist agent, smiling at how someone as young as Yuji could assure her that they can bring the girl home safe and sound.

Shutting off their phones, the three agents raced off towards the end of the highway. The trio had received intelligence from the State Security Bureau (SSB) that someone had seen a woman fitting the description of Lady heading to a nearby forest with Swaney in tow.

Hopefully, they could get to her in time before they try to fly out of Zeufan soil.

* * *

Secluded Forest, Zeufa

"No!" A loud shout resonated throughout the area from someone in the forest, presumably from a teenager.

"Shut up and be still!"

A woman, standing on a ladder placed near the passenger cockpit rim of an unknown aircraft, resembling either a tiltrotor or a tiltwing plane. She was shoving her prisoner on the passenger seat.

"No! Let me go!" yelled a blonde teenager, trying to squirm her way from her tight grip placed on her shoulders. Her appearance was that of a typical 15-year old girl.

"Damn it!" grunted the woman to herself, still keeping her eyes on her captive. "I'm not a babysitter!"

Lady turned around towards the bushes and saw an automobile jumping out of them, followed by two motorcycles.

"Them again!" hissed Lady, leaping off the ladder straight to the ground. She grabbed a Rheinmetall MG-34 GPMG propped on the aircraft and fired several 7.92 mm Mauser bullets at Najica'a Spider 2000, riddling the windshield and the engine cover with several bullet holes.

"Uhn!" Najica tried to keep control of her vehicle, but decided to jump out of it with the looted Hecate II sniper rifle in her hands. Rolling over due to the distance of her jump, she could only catch glimpses of her Italian auto crash into a tree before it blew up after impact.

"Shit! Get down!" blurted Yuji, who made his R 1200 RT dive down on the grass by turning it to left with full force towards the ground.

"She's packed!" yelled Katsuya, who dived to the ground with his R 1150 R to the grass to by turning his bike to the right with full force.

* * *

Passenger Cockpit, Unknown Aircraft

Crying to herself and shutting her eyes to avoid seeing the gunfire, the blonde girl cowered inside the open cockpit.

_"Whoever you guys are, please get me out of here!"_

* * *

Secluded Forest, Zeufa

"Guys! We need to take her out before they fly back out of Zeufan soil!" Katsuya was lying prone with his R 1150 R on the grass. Using it as cover, he opened fire with his Fabrique Nationale (FN) P90 submachine gun.

"I got a plan!" suggested Yuji, who fired the last rounds from his Heckler and Koch MP7 submachine gun by exposing the weapon tightly gripped on his left hand. He knew that his shots didn't count, indicating by the loud GPMG gunfire from Lady's Rheinmetall MG-34.

"I'm listening!" yelled Najica, keeping her head from the automatic gunfire.

"Najica, you could disable the plane by shooting its fuel tanks." narrated Yuji, explaining the plan. "Since the Hecate II uses .50 BMG bullets, it could easily penetrate the plane's metal."

"Of course!" answered Najica, remembering the Katsura case. _"I handled one of these when twin snipers tried to assassinate Mizuho Katsura."_

"You did handle these against identical twin assassins in the Katsura case, right?" questioned Katsuya, keeping his helmeted head down from the gunfire.

"Yup! Just leave the rest to me!" agreed Najica, flipping the bipod of the PGM Ultima Ratio Hecate II.

(Play Yoko Kanno - Surf)

"Go!"

Yuji leapt out of cover from being prone, firing his Beretta PX4 Storm after he slinged his HK MP7 securely. Katsuya knelt on the ground and fired his FN P90, providing cover fire and disabling the tires of the aircraft; Najica peered through the US Optics Milspec scope, sending a single .50 BMG bullet into the fuel tank of the tiltrotor/tiltwing-like aircraft. Lady ceased firing her Rhienmetall MG-34 after being bombarded by 9mm and 5.7mm bullets. She saw Yuji running off somewhere, but it did not stop her from finishing her mission to get her captive away from Zeufa "safely."

Lady looked at the aircraft was shocked to see fuel leaking out of the hole, done courtesy of Najica's sniping. She then turned to her hostage and tried to get her out.

"Hey!" said Lady, before ducking to avoid getting by 5.7mm bullets before she reached the top of the ladder propped near the opened passenger cockpit. "Come on!" the female MIS agent savagely shaked the blonde girl from her seat in order to get her to cooperate. She

"No!" blurted the girl, not wanting to go along with her any longer.

"You!" sneered Lady, raising her MG-34 like a bat to knock her out.

"Don't you dare!" hissed Katsuya, fired a short burst of 5.7mm bullets, striking the MG-34 down from Lady's grip. She faced Katsuya, who was still under his BMW System 5 helmet, and Najica. The two aimed their weapons at her after standing up from the grass.

"We're ordering you to surrender!" barked Najica, leveling her Stechkin APS pistol towards the disarmed MIS agent.

"Damn you!" mumured Lady, jumping down from the ladder and trying to escape from the two CRI Intelligence operatives. But before she could approach the forest on the other side, a mysterious person dashed in front of her, making the MIS agent stop in her tracks.

"Nemo Me Impune Lacessit!"

Lady saw a young man, in his teens, wearing a BMW System 4 Elite helmet on his head, dashed on her path. After the man posed in a Keba-Daichi (Side Stance) stance, she threw a left hook at him aimed for his chest.

* * *

Passenger Cockpit, Unknown Aircraft

The blonde girl opened her eyes, noticing that gunfire had ended from the outside of the aircraft. Peeking in front of her from her seat, she saw her captor trying to do a left hook punch at a helmeted person, who was apparently in a fighting stance in her eyes.

* * *

Secluded Forest, Zeufa

"HA!" exclaimed Lady, throwing a left punch at her helmeted adversary.

Unfortunately for her, her opponent blocked her left punch and executed a Keba-Daichi throw at her. When Lady landed on the ground with her back landing first, the helmeted man executed an elbow attack on her chest, rendering her unconscious.

"That was swell!" grinned Katsuya, reloading his FN P90 for the second time after finishing the second 50-round magazine.

"Swaney! Everything's all right, you're safe now!" assured Najica, looking at the plane before noticing that the fuel slick was coming near the smoldering Spider 2000.

"Damn it! Swaney, get out of there!" Yuji dashed towards the ladder. Climbing it, he went up until he was near the cockpit rim, he saw Swaney looking at his BMW System 4 Elite helmet with unsure eyes peering down at him. He moved his MP7 sling on his back after coming into contact with Swaney. He saw that her face was filled with fright from what she has gone through.

"It's okay." promised Yuji, extending a hand to her. "We have to get out of here. The plane's going to blow up at any minute. I'll take good care of you, Swaney."

Swaney nodded at him; she wrapped her around his helmet before the teenaged CRI operative leaped from the ladder to the ground.

"Come on! Let's go!" urged Katsuya, running away from the fuel slick as it caught fire from the burning auto. Najica ran next to Katsuya with Yuji running behind the first two, holding the girl in his arms. They were at a good distance away from the plane when it exploded due to the burning fuel that leaked from the damaged hull.

"Are you okay, Swaney?" asked the helmeted Yuji, who landed on top of Swaney so as to protect her from the burning debris. Swaney smiled at him, glad that the situation was all over.

"Come on, Romeo!" Katsuya, clad in his BMW System 5 helmet, helped Yuji up to his feet. Najica, on the other hand, assisted Swaney in getting up from the grass.

"Whatever!" mumbled Yuji. He ejected the 40-round magazine of his HK MP7 to see that approximately 20 rounds were still left before he slapped it back into his weapon.

"Good news!" Najica was on the PDA phone for a few minutes before disconnecting her call. "Daniela's okay. And the SSB's going to be brought over to arrest Lady."

Yuji and Katsuya gave each other high fives, their mission successfully accomplished. They turned their heads around to see Swaney approaching them with a blush on her face.

"I want to thank you guys for saving me." thanked Swaney, who tried to keep her blush under control. "I just want to know if I could see your faces."

Yuji and Katsuya agreed to her request and removed their BMW motorbike helmets, revealing their faces to the young prodigy. Swaney was not able to keep her blush down as she covered her face with her hands. The two teenage agents smiled at her, seeing her wild blush on her cheeks.

Najica, looking on, simply giggled and smiled at the three teenagers, being glad that the worst was over.

_"Ah! Youngsters these days!"_

(End Yoko Kanno - Surf)

* * *

Zeufa General Hospital, Zeufa

Daniela, now brought into the sanctuary of the Zeufa General Hospital, was lying in a hospital bed. She was plugged into a ventilation machine as she was not able to breath alone after the incident with MIS agent Fanc. Viewing her from a window pane were Swaney Kuronikowa and Najica Hiiragi, checking up on her to see if she was alright.

"Najica," stated Swaney, looking at her guardian. "will she be alright?"

"Yes, she'll be fine." assured Najica, eyeing the resting guardian as well. "The hardest part is over."

"She promised me," elaborated Swaney, explaining her relationship with Daniela, her guardian. "that we would always be together."

"Whoa, there she is!"

Najica saw Gento Kuraku, who had recently arrived in Zeufa. Because of his status as a CRI Intelligence liaison, he was being escorted by two men of the State Security Bureau (SSB), wearing black business suits and shades. Najica deduced that the men probably had firearms hidden under their coats.

"Hey, you finally made it!" Gento waved at Najica and Swaney.

"Gento!" Swaney noticed Gento and ran towards him, enveloping him with her frail arms, embracing the ponytailed man. Gento reciprocated her actions and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hello there, Swaney." greeted Gento, happy to see the young prodigy. "Have they taken good care of you?" Najica witnessed it with her eyes almost bulging out of its eyeholes.

"What is this, how do you guy..." trailed Najica, shocked to see that Swaney and Gento know each other before it hit her.

"Don't tell me that Swaney's a Humaritt!"

Gento looked at Najica with a confused look, eyebrow raised. "No way!" assured Gento, chuckling at her baffled looks. "This little one's the real deal, just like you and me." Gento places a hand on Swaney's right shoulder, looking at her face with a smile. "My company owes a great deal to this young prodigy and from now on, we'll be taking good care of her."

"Oh, I got your request." beamed Swaney, happy to see someone she knows. "Here's the device."

"Oh, that's great! Thank you, Swaney." Gento took a Portable USB Pen-like device from Swaney's tender fingers.

"What's that?"

Gento looked up to see Najica, waiting for his answer. He began to struggle with his words to search for a right answer, "Well, you see. This is a..."

"I wouldn't meddle in other people's business, Ms. Hiiragi." Swaney pretended to reprimand Najica over her supposed "meddling."

Najica looked at the young Kirnovfan defector with a strange look. _"What's she pointing out to me, anyway?"_

Swaney sticked her tongue at her, showing her that she was only joking. "I'm just kidding."

"Well if that's all Najica love," said Gento, not wanting to stay any longer inside the hospital. "I think we'll be on our way." Gento and Swaney began to walk back to the hospital's main entrance, under the escort of the two SSB agents.

"Thank you, Najica!" Swaney turned around and said her thanks, even as she was being escorted by Gento and the SSB agents.

* * *

"Oh wait, Gento. I need to thank the two boys." Swaney told Gento and her escorts to wait for a while as she sighted Yuji and Katsuya, who were buying a newspaper from the bookstore.

"Hi, guys!" waved Swaney, seeing the two teenagers leave the bookstore. They were still in their Nike jackets.

"Hey." greeted Katsuya, then looked behind to see Gento and the SSB escorts. "I take it that you're leaving already."

"Yea!" smiled Swaney, turning her head to see Yuji, her savior. "What have you got there?"

"This?" Yuji showed Swaney a newspaper that he had bought a few minutes ago. "A copy of the International Herald Tribune." He then traced his forefinger on the bold letters in front of the blonde girl. "And you're on the headlines."

"I see." Swaney began to blush again before saying her thanks to the two teenagers who have saved her life. "Well, I came here to thank you boys for what you did for me and Daniela the other day."

"It's no problem." replied Yuji, patting Swaney on the shoulder. "What we did was the right thing to do."

Swaney hugged Yuji tightly, as a sign of gratitude, before she went to Katsuya and hugged him as well.

"Thank you, guys." whispered Swaney to the two Neo-Tokyo High students. She then ran back to Gento and her waiting SSB escorts. Yuji and Katsuya grinned and watched the math prodigy exit the hospital. She waved at the two for the last time before she left the building from the main entrance. The two simply smiled back and waved goodbye to her before leaving the front of the bookstore and off to see Najica.

* * *

Najica still kept a sharp eye on Daniela, still lying in her bed, when she spotted the two boys approaching her.

"Hey guys!" greeted Najica, offering a faint smile.

"Oh, Najica! There you are." greeted Yuji in reply, with the International Herald Tribune tucked underneath his left arm.

"What have you guys got?" inquired Najica, seeing the newspaper that Yuji had underneath his left arm, an indication of another of her curiosities.

"Just today's news. Check it out." Yuji handed the Herald Tribune to Katsuya, who passed it on to Najica's hands.

_"Let's see the headlines." _Najica began to scan the headlines of the newspaper until an interesting headline began to seek her eye's interests.

**MIS AGENT CAPTURED BY SSB AGENTS! KIRNOVFAN EMBASSY CHIEF ARRESTED!**

"Wow! Serious?" Najica could not believe what she was reading on the paper right now.

"After we evacuated the area, I informed the police and the SSB on the location of the aircraft and Lady. They apprehended her and in her confession, she told them that the Kirnovfan embassy chief had provided assistance to both her and Fanc. Next day, SSB agents walked in the Kirnovfan embassy and arrested him after the bigwigs in the Kirnovfan Communist Party (KCP) had _agreed _to remove his immunity. Turns out that he was an MIS handlers for the two agents." explained Katsuya, going over the details as they have heard from various sources, including the media and from the SSB themselves.

"Oh!" answered Najica, who almost did not believe the facts for a second. She handed the newspaper back to Yuji. "Since I heard from Rena and Shinobu that you read newspapers a lot, you better hold on to this." The perfumist grinned at him and ruffled his hair before she walked to the main entrance.

"Thanks, Najica." Yuji motioned to Katsuya to follow him back. "Come on, we better get back to see the boss man."

* * *

Jin Magima's Office, CRI Intelligence Complex, Neo-Tokyo, Japan

"Excellent job." Jin watched Najica place the red rose down on his desk.

"If that's all for now." Najica began to walk off with her back facing him when she remembered something that Kirala told her a while about the heart. She decided to confide this thought to Jin.

"Mr. Magima," began Najica. "speaking of hearts."

"Hmm?" Jin was stunned to hear something from his number one CRI Intelligence agent. Najica, her back still facing him, decided not to press the issue any longer.

"You know, it really is nothing. I'll be going now." Najica was almost near the entrance when Jin Magima asked her a question.

"So Najica, how did you find Yuji and Katsuya's performance in the field?" Najica turned around and smiled at him.

"They were good, Mr. Majima. I'd recommended that you keep them in CRI as firearms support. Who knows, we may need them again." With these words, she left his office.

Jin, now alone in his office, simply stared at the rose left on his desk. He smiled, hearing good praises from Najica on the new teenage CRI Intelligence recruits.

_"It's a good thing that you've decided already on the two boys, Najica Hiiragi. We may need them in the near future in our Humaritt hunting missions later on."_

* * *

Yuji's Apartment, Neo-Tokyo, Japan

Now back in the sanctuary of his apartment, Yuji Maehara began to relax on his sofa. A while ago, he went with Katsuya to his apartment next door to his. Yuji found out that Katsuya's father would not allow him to stay with him for personal reasons and instead, had him bunked in the apartment room next door. It had been bought a long time ago when Katsuya's mother was still alive. The family had used to live there before Katsuya's father had to be relocated to Narashino before being relocated again to the National Defense Academy, meaning less physical contacts with Katsuya and his dad, though they call each other once in a while.

Hanging on the coat hanger near the door was his Nike Golf Sphere Pro Jacket. He was still wearing his SIGARMS shirt with his brown pants on.

A knocking on the door interrupted his resting hours on the sofa. He suddently stood up and examined who the visitor was.

"Najica!" whispered Yuji, wondering why she was outside. He nevertheless opened the door and greeted Najica.

"Hey!" greeted the teenager. "What brings you here?"

"I was wondering if you want to come and have dinner at my place for a while." said Najica, smiling after she had finished elaborating to Yuji why she was outside his apartment.

"Wait a second? How did you know where I lived?" inquired Yuji, raising a suspicious eyebrow.

"Oh that." giggled Najica. "I had Lila to check to see where you lived after dinner was prepared. Aren't I smart?" She smirked and looked at the empty corridor before asking him about Katsuya. "By the way, did you see Katsuya?"

"Probably eating some TV dinner again. He's sometimes like that." Yuji scratched his neck for two minutes, feeling an inch. "So, why do you want to invite to eat at your place?"

"Because..." Najica leaned her face near Yuji's, making him blush. The perfumist grinned and giggled to herself, wanting to see his cheeks turn red. "Lila made a bit too much and I do need some company aside from her, of course." Their faces were almost close that either Yuji or Najica could kiss each other in a few minutes.

"Why not?" Yuji felt his stomach grumbling, which made Najica laugh a bit after moving her face away from his.

"Well, Yuji." She then poked the teenager's stomach, grinning even more. "I guess that means your stomach agrees to you."

"Yeah." trailed Yuji, trying to avoid another blush in front of the perfumist. "Besides, I'm hungry." He grabbed his jacket from the coat rack and checked its pockets for his room key before he left his apartment room.

"I do hope dinner's good. Been a while since I've tried someone's else cooking." wondered Yuji, walking with Najica back to her apartment.

"Don't worry. Lila's cooking is quite good." promised Najica, leading him back to her apartment for a nice dinner that he hasn't had for a long time.

Chapter 7 END

PS

"Nemo Me Impune Lacessit!"

- No one provokes me with impunity; official motto of the Black Watch, Royal Highland Regiment, Canadian Army.

The following are intelligence agencies created for the purpose of realism in this story.

Ministry of Internal Security (MIS) or Ministerstvo Vnutrennikh Bezopasnosti

- Kirnovf's intelligence agency. Formed with the help of the Kirnovfan Communist Party (KCP) and was modeled after the structures of the Soviet KGB and the Chinese MSS after the end of World War 2 in Eastern Europe. They were known locally and internationally for its brutal tactics in hunting down both dissidents and defectors from the public, all the way to the high levels of the government. The agency has strongly survived the collapse of Communism in Eastern Europe and the wave of pro-democracy reforms that swept across Europe from the 1990's. They sought assistance from Cuban and North Korean intelligence after the KGB had been disbanded and the MSS had been greatly reformed followed by the disbandment of various communist secret police agencies.

State Security Bureau (SSB)

- Zeufa's intelligence agency. Established with the assistance of the CIA, MI6, DGSE and Mossad, the agency was known in the Cold War to be a rival of Kirnovf and its Communist allies, especially since various leftist countries including the Soviet Union have assassinated various personalities as part of their anti-dissident operations. They were in the headlines several times for getting into gunfights with KGB, MSS and other communist intelligence agents during the days of the Cold War. The agency had allied with Western intelligence in protecting anti-Communist refugees and getting Western agents to enter Communist soil. They were also known to tap Soviet and Chinese communication lines.


	8. Security Matters

Najica Blitz Tactics/Najica Dengeki Sakusen: New Agent

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Najica Blitz Tactics are under the copyright of Katsuhiko Nishijima/Noriyasu Yamauchi/Takuya Tashiro, Studio Fantasia, Buyuu and Kids Station. I exclusively own the rights to the character Yuji Maehara and Katsuya Tsuroka.

Summary:

With the successful recovery of Dr. Swaney Kuronikowa from Kirnovfan MIS agent within Zeufan soil, Jin Magima had commended Najica, Yuji and Katsuya for the safe rescue and for the apprehension of Yulia Azarov aka Lady into the custody of the SSB. With the trio safely back in Neo-Tokyo, what will happen to them next? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Note - Happy new year to all! I'm back in fanfiction business. To start the new year, I'm going to post the 8th chapter as of now. Next up is another update of my Area 88 story, which will be done in a few more days, depending on the circumstances. Besides, just had my birthday on January 19. Hooray for 21 years of bane existence on this world!

I was keeping myself busy, helping rx79guntank get parts of his story done. Hope to see more readers and please, leave a review. You know how to do it. Thanks a lot!

Chapter 8: Security Matters

Lobby, CRI Cosmetics Japan, Neo-Tokyo, Japan

Yuji Maehara and Katsuya Tsuroka, who had been dismissed from their classes in Neo-Tokyo High, had been summoned by Jin Magima into CRI Intelligence after receiving word from Rena and Shinobu.

"Wonder what old man Magima wants from us?" shrugged Katsuya, hands in his jacket pocket as he was walking towards the elevator. "I quite didn't understand the text message that I got from Shinobu."

"Something about a convention or something." suggested Yuji, fixing his jacket before pressing the down button next to the elevator door.

"Right". Within minutes, the elevator doors gave way to the two teenage agents. Getting inside, Yuji grabbed a card from his wallet and inserted in into the card slot found near the elevator door buttons, letting the lift descend down.

After coming to a soon, the two were being subjected to various security checks, including retinal scans and laser beam checks to confirm their height. Once they were done, the rear of the elevator opened up to reveal the secret main entrance to the CRI Intelligence complex.

* * *

Jin Magima's Office, CRI Intelligence Complex, Neo-Tokyo, Japan

"Ah!" remarked Jin, eyeing the new arrivals. "I see that you two have made it."

"Something up?" questioned Katsuya, who eyed Najica and Gento inside his office.

"I was telling Najica and Gento about the upcoming exhibit." answered Jin.

"Do you mean the international weapons fair?" asked Yuji. Jin nodded at his question.

"Yes, of course." explained Jin to the two teenagers. "As I was saying, we have no idea what Toni looks like or what her capabilities are. All we know is that she orders from Rasse."

"Rasse Pewnt? That former German army guy turned black market dealer?" interrupted Yuji, wanting to confirm Magima's information.

"That is correct." confirmed Magima, resuming his debriefing. "It's a high probability that she will make an appearance at the fairgrounds."

"We picked you sweetheart," chimed Gento, wanting to get Najica's attention. "because you're so good! So good!"

Najica sighed, feeling pressure on her shoulders. "I feel that I've become the Humaritt round up queen. It's all I do."

Yuji and Katsuya couldn't help, but notice Najica feeling a bit pressured since they found out that she recovered Lila, the first Humaritt in CRI custody. _"Pressure's mounting on her."_

"Are you complaining?" Jin raised an eyebrow on his number one field agent.

"Yes I am." answered Najica firmly. "But I will follow my orders."

"That's my Najica!" Gento became cheerful after hearing Najica accept her supposed "fate" for now. "Always a team player!"

"Are you sure that Najica's going to work alone, sir Magima?" suggested Katsuya, raising his hand in question. "Who else in on the case?"

"Aside from you two," expounded Jin, stretching his legs on his chair. "Rena, Shinobu and Gento will be assisting you three, as well as Lila. You and Yuji will be infiltrating the crowds as non-uniformed security details."

"I see." remarked Yuji. Jin went on to explain their role in the exhibition.

"You'll be primarily in contact with the girls. Gento will be working with Najica and Lila on this one. As part of the non-uniformed security details, I'm afraid that you may have problems in bringing your weapons and equipment with you in the mission as you'll be disguised as civilians."

"WHAT?" shouted Yuji and Katsuya, not believing what Jin is telling them.

"No need to worry." Jin opened a desk drawer and handed two ID cards to them. "These IDs should give you access to any place in the weapons fair."

Yuji took the first ID card from the man. "It says EVENT STAFF."

"Mine too." added Katsuya. "It has our photos on it."

"These should help you avoid any suspicion from the press, contractors and visitors from various militaries."

"They're going to be in?" Yuji slipped his ID card on his jacket pocket.

"The fair will be open to the public in the next few days." replied Jin.

"Security details?"

"National Police Agency has deployed Special Assault Team (SAT) units on site. Ground Self-Defense Forces has committed some teams of the Special Operations Group. I've just gotten word from the Maritime Self-Defense Forces that the Maritime Interception Team and the Special Boarding Unit will be deployed as well."

"That's great news."

"Then this meeting is adjourned." Jin stood up from his chair and showed the agents and Shinba Industrial contact out of his office. Getting their things ready for them outside Magima's office, they went to the motorpool and entered two white 2005 Ford Escape SUVs, taking them to the weapons trade fair located at the Aichi Prefecture.

* * *

Fair Grounds, International Weapons Trade Fair, Nagakute, Aichi Prefecture, Japan

All over the fair grounds, various fighter jets of American and European origin were parked on a runway that was recently constructed in time for the fair. Reporters, military officials and corporate executives mingled in the grounds, gazing in awe over F-22s, Harriers, MIGs and Sukhois. For exhibition purposes, most of the planes had its offensive weapons disarmed and replaced with replicas of missiles on its hardpoints. Blank rounds had replaced lethal rounds on all machine guns that were present on them.

The main attraction of the fair, though, were the models that were posing near these taxied fighter jets. Wearing tube tops, mini-skirts and bodysuits with jackets for some of them, they were more than enough for the visitors to snap photos of them with their digital cameras.

Nobody knows if these activities in the fair were for "official" purposes or for their own use...

* * *

Coffee House stand, International Weapons Trade Fair, Nagakute, Aichi Prefecture, Japan

Three people were found to be seated alone in a single round table in a small coffee house, since most of its customers were too busy taking their time off looking at the beautiful models that were posing for them at the fair grounds.

A young waitress, who looked like a typical 15 to 16 year old Caucasian teen girl with two pigtails, was approaching the occupied table with coffee on her tray. She had a tennis cap on her head.

"Here you are." said the waitress, placing a mug on the table. Her accent appeared to be of German origin.

"Oh! Thank you." said the ponytailed man, who turned out to be Gento Kuraku. He was watching the back of the waitress, particularly her lower regions, as she walked back to the stand.

"Security is tight." grinned the green-haired woman, who happened to be Rena. "It's so tight, it seems unlikely that the Humaritt Toni will be able to steal a weapon." As part of her undercover operation, she was wearing a blue, red and white tube top and a mini-skirt with a white jacket on, blending in with the rest of the crowds as a model.

"At least not today." frowned the brown-haired woman, who was Shinobu. "When the show is restricted to trade show exhibitors, military buyers and the press." Like Rena, she too wore the same tube top, mini-skirt and jacket on as she was also infiltrating the trade show.

Shinobu gave a deep breath before she explained her concerns to Shinobu and Gento. "What I'm really worried about is tomorrow, when the fair opens to the public and allows crowds of people to come and go."

"While I worry that," pondered Gento. "we still have no idea exactly what she's after. No idea at all." Of course, the Shinba Industrial contact was referring to the rogue Humaritt, Toni.

"There's really no need to worry." grinned Rena. "All of the companies with models on display have voluntarily installed explosives that can be detonated remotely. So..." trailed the green-haired woman.

"So if she steals one, there's a big, fat surprise." Gento raised his coffee mug to drink his coffee. _"I can't wait to take a good look at Toni's face once she has the last laugh."_

Unknown to the three of them, their waitress had been listening to their conversation, her eyes staring at them from behind her right shoulder while she walked back to her booth.

* * *

Runway, International Weapons Trade Fair, Nagakute, Aichi Prefecture, Japan

"What a boring day!"

Katsuya Tsuroka, decked in cargo pants and brown bomber jacket worn over his blue shirt, was maintaining undercover surveillance of the crowd, disguised as a trade fair staff member. His staff ID was clipped on his jacket.

"Nothing's suspicious about them." mumbled the undercover teen. He placed an earpiece that was attached on his Motorola HT 1250 radio extender, which was given to him by a senior trade fair staff officer after he showed his EVENT STAFF ID to him as means of credentials before explaining their reasons why they were at the fair.

"Nothing up, Katsuya?"

Katsuya turned around to see his friend, Yuji Maehara, wearing brown pants and a partially unzipped black jacket that exposed a white shirt that had the picture of the Glock 17 pistol. His staff ID was clipped on the rim of his jacket pocket.

"No, nothing." assured Katsuya while shaking his head left and right, eyeing the crowd ahead of him as they were walking next to a MiG-29 fighter plane. "So far, I've checked in the frequencies of SAT and SOG. They've reported nothing as well."

_"Hmmm... Katsuragi Industries?" _Yuji turned his head and kept an eye on the booth that had the name of the company on a banner. He noticed a man who kept staring at his wristwatch, standing next to some people, who seemed to be waiting for someone to come to the fair.

"Say? Isn't that the father of Azusa?" piped Katsuya, who saw the mustached man waiting in frustration.

"Azu who?" said Yuji, who was dumbfounded.

"Remember Azusa Katsuragi, the sophomore at Neo-Tokyo?" explained Katsuya, who whacked the back of his head with his hand.

"Oh, you mean her!" Yuji massaged his head after getting slapped by his friend. "Yeah, the one who's trying to enter the beauty pageant."

"Anyway, we better get a move on back to the holding room. I don't want to see her come in anyway for now." Yuji walked back towards the main building with Katsuya, entering it through a door that said EVENT STAFF ONLY.

* * *

Break Room, International Weapons Trade Fair, Nagakute, Aichi Prefecture, Japan

"What happened to the girls?" Katsuya took his seat near the square table in front of Gento, who looked relaxed, after getting inside the room.

"They went off." explained Gento, getting some grapes from a fruitplate on the table with a bottle of iced tea. "I think they were going to model for some old mechanic's plane. But I don't know with Rena and Shinobu, maybe they're doing the same thing."

"Any luck finding some info?" Yuji leaned on the wall near the door, arms folded on his waist.

"Ah, no luck either."

"I see. Even if Toni doesn't show up, we still have to prepare for anything that may happen during the fair."

"You may be right about that..." Yuji halted when he saw Najica, dressed also in a tube top, mini-skirt and white jacket, walked inside. She appeared tired and dead beat.

"You okay?" asked Katsuya, getting a seat for her. "Here you go."

"Thanks." The female CRI Intelligence operative plopped down on the chair and sighed. She had a plastic cup of water with her. "Damn!"

"What's the matter, Najica babe?" Gento looked at his number one CRI Intelligence operative with much worry.

"I'll tell you what!" snarled the brown-haired woman at him. "I can't do anything in this stupid outfit. I'm standing out too much."

"And without knowing Toni's plans or what she looks like," insisted the ponytailed man. "we can't act until she makes her move." Gento went on to impersonate a female voice with no luck. "If we know Toni's coming, we should cancel the event."

"Is this getting anywhere?" whispered Katsuya to his companion.

"We better leave before this gets any worse." sighed Yuji, who left the room together with Katsuya, leaving Najica Hiiragi and Gento Kuraku to argue on their valid points later on.

* * *

Fair Grounds, International Weapons Trade Fair, Nagakute, Aichi Prefecture, Japan

"Anything?" Katsuya looked around at the fair grounds for any suspicious movement.

"I'll try." Yuji tweaked the frequency of his Motorola HT 1250 before initiating radio contact. **"All SAT and SOG teams. Report in on any suspicious movements around fairgrounds. Over."**

**"This is the SAT liason officer. Nothing out of the ordinary here."**

**"SOG liason officer reporting. Everything seems to be in order."**

_"Nothing. Let me get to Rena and Shinobu." _Katsuya nodded his head before the teen went back to contacting his liasons with the two CT units. **"All right. Keep in touch." **Yuji tweaked his radio and was set to another frequency. **"Rena, Shinobu. Anything suspicious in your area? Over."**

**"Rena here. Everything in our area appears normal."**

**"I see. Thanks a lot, Rena. Let me know if something's about to happen."**

**"Will do." **Yuji sighed and went back to radio silence and gave a deep breath. "Let's hope nothing happens."

* * *

Unknown Location, 190 nautical miles off the coast of Aichi Prefecture, Japanese Territorial Waters, Japan

Inside a control room, computer monitors were displaying what appears to be pictures taken from the weapons trade fair. The man, who was eyeing the photos, stopped when he saw the picture of an aircraft that was preparing to land with its VTOL gear.

"He he." chuckled the man, who turned to be a bald man wearing the uniform of a navy officer with eyeglasses on.

**"Ze target is the Oboro from Katsuragi Industries. Begin ze operation, Toni." **ordered the man to his Humaritt assistant on his private radio channel.

* * *

Near Coffee House stand, International Weapons Trade Fair, Nagakute, Aichi Prefecture, Japan

**"Jawohl, Mein Kapitän ****Rasse." **(Yes, My Captain Rasse)

The coffee house waitress replied to the commands of her master, who was standing on the balcony with her hands gripping the balcony.

Grabbing her vest, she held it with much force before stripping it, tossing her uniform, tennis cap and skirt into the air.

* * *

Fair Grounds, International Weapons Trade Fair, Nagakute, Aichi Prefecture, Japan

"Let's hope nothing goes wrong." murmured Yuji, looking at the flocks of people walking around the fair.

"I agree." aired Katsuya, sharing the sentiments of his partner.

For now, everything seemed okay and normal for the fair as all the things were in order. Suddenly, gunshots rang out in the air.

"What the fuck?" hissed Katsuya, crouching to the ground after the two ran near the wheel of a parked Dassault Mirage F1.

"Let me check." Yuji hastily tried to get into the radio frequencies of the SAT and the SOG. When he was able to connect into the frequency, he was beginning to hear some unpleasant things about what was happening. Katsuya got to work on his radio as well.

**"Alpha Team! Alpha Team!" **yelled the man on the radio. Yuji and Katsuya assumed that the man on the radio was part of the SAT assigned to guard the fair. **"We're under attack! Send reinforcements at once!"**

**"What the hell's going on? It's just one girl in some ballerina leotard! We can take her down!" **The voice assumed to be from a SOG operative.

**"You don't understand! She's a URK!" **Yuji and Katsuya were shocked to hear someone punching the lights out of the SAT operator on the radio line.

"What's this about?" Katsuya looked at Yuji, confused.

"I don't know." Yuji dived his left hand inside his jacket and drew out his German-made Korth-Waffen Combat revolver.

"Let's go!" Katsuya took out his Brazilian-made Taurus Model 65. He eyed some clothes nearby and motioned Yuji to check the area out.

* * *

"Clothes..." Yuji tightly held his revolver while using his free hand to examine the discarded clothing. "Aren't these from the waitress of the coffee house?"

"Yea. If I remember right, the one with the pigtails was in charge of the coffee house booth. If we hurry, we still might be able to catch her and grille our Humaritt suspect." said Katsuya in agreement.

Together, the two CRI operatives ran towards the Katsuragi Heavy Industries booth, hoping to catch their latest target alive.

* * *

Katsuragi Heavy Industries Booth, International Weapons Trade Fair, Nagakute, Aichi Prefecture, Japan

Azusa Katsuragi, only daughter of President Katsuragi, was cornered near the Oboro, alone and helpless.

_"My god! My god!" _Azusa saw the unconscious forms of several SAT and SOGt operatives, who had been knocked out by a teenage girl wearing a blue ballerina leotard and had pigtails on her hair, who happens to be Toni.

"Wha, what do you want?" demanded Azusa, trying to gain control of her situation.

One of her female bodyguards rushed to defend the rich girl by dashing in front of her assailant. The pigtailed girl simply launched a backfist attack on the first bodyguard, sending her body to crash on the ground.

The second bodyguard attempted to do a high kick. Unfortunately for her, Toni blocked it and grabbed her leg. The Humaritt lifted her and tossed her into the pavement, nearly breaking every bone in her body.

The third bodyguard tried to jump on Toni from behind. The only thing that she saw coming was some blows that sent her flying into the Oboro's frame, rendering her out cold.

Toni, after seeing her handiwork, was approaching Azusa. The teenage girl was scared on her wits, her red dress getting sweat marks from seeing the Humaritt take her female bodyguards out of commission.

_"What the heck is she? Some kind of superhuman? A girl my age couldn't even do that and she just took care of my bodyguards." _Azusa kept moving back from her assailant, but Toni kept moving closer and closer to her, making the Katsuragi heir stiff on her feet.

"Um..." stammered Azusa, getting nervous that Toni was now a few feet away from her. "You do know who my father is, right?"

Without any indication, Toni thrusted her fist into the vulnerable chest of Azusa Katsuragi, sending her world into darkness.

* * *

"We're too late!"

Yuji was the first to arrive at the seemingly abandoned Katsuragi Heavy Industries booth. Seeing that the Oboro had taken off, Yuji wanted to fire his Korth-Waffen Combat revolver at the fleeing jet, but decided not to do so for fear of potentially hitting Azusa, who had been taken hostage by the Humaritt. He had learned about this predicament after being informed by Rena, Shinobu and Gento through radio.

"What now?"

Katsuya panted after entering the booth too, Taurus Model 65 in hand. He began to check on the pulses of the knocked out SAT and SOG operatives while Yuji went to see if the female bodyguards were all right.

_"They seem all right, but they're out cold for a while." _Yuji and Katsuya were done monitoring the conditions of the unconscious people around the booth when they heard someone calling for them.

"Hey! There you are!"

Gento came to the Katsuragi Heavy Industries booth, carrying two backpacks with him.

"Here." He tossed the two to Yuji and Katsuya, catching it with great ease. "Your AM suits and your weapons are in there."

"Thanks, Segal." punned Yuji, getting the backpack strap on his left shoulder after holstering his sidearm. Gento looked at him unimpressed.

"What about Rena and Shinobu?" asked Katsuya, keeping his sidearm in his jacket.

"They got a Land Rover type jeep out there." Gento pointed to the entrance of the booth from behind him with his thumb. "Better hurry up! I heard Najica's heading to see the mechanic."

"You mean she modeled for him for his jet?" Gento nodded at Katsuya's question.

"Come on! We better save ourselves a hostage."

Yuji, Katsuya and Gento dashed towards the waiting Land Rover jeep. Rena was at the wheel with Shinobu beside her.

Gento was the first to arrive. He climbed on the backseat of the jeep and waited for Yuji and Katsuya to catch up with him. Moments later, Yuji leaped on the jeep and landed on a seat next to him. Katsuya hopped overboard inside the vehicle, jumping like a pole vault athlete with his backpack on his shoulders.

"Okay girls, let's go see Najica."

"Right." Rena turned the ignition of the Land Rover jeep on. Stepping on the accelerator, she drove the vehicle at high speed, taking them to a section of the runway where Najica and Lila were last seen after Toni had made her initial appearance at the weapons trade fair.

* * *

Runway Curb, International Weapons Trade Fair, Nagakute, Aichi Prefecture, Japan

"There it is!" shouted Katsuya, pointing to Rena the decommissioned Royal Air Force (RAF) Blackburn Buccaneer, parked on a curbside, painted it with a blue finish. Najica and Lila were about to board the jet. The mechanic, wearing a red headband, waved to them.

Rena parked the jeep near the Buccaneer, letting Yuji, Katsuya and Gento leap off the Land Rover jeep and approached the mechanic. Shinobu remained behind with Rena in the Land Rover jeep.

"Are they going to use the jet to chase the rogue jet, old man?" inquired Gento, trying to look worried before Najica and Lila. Najica, for the meantime, glared at him.

"Yep! I made pretty sure that the jet's in flying condition." smiled the mechanic, flashing his fingers in a "V" sign. He was duly informed by Najica about the hijacked Oboro jet and its "cargo".

"Weapons?" Yuji used his eye to analyze the jet carefully.

"Twin 30 mm Aden cannons on them." The mechanic pointed to the bottom of the plane's nose cone with his gloved forefinger. "The replica Martel anti-ship missiles are up there too, but they're not live ones since they're meant for exhibition purposes."

"Hope Najica will be alright." The four men, plus Rena and Shinobu, watched Najica taxi the Buccaneer before the plane took off from the runway.

"But don't you think that they'll need more weapons beside having cannon pods on the Buccaneer?" suggested Katsuya.

"Don't worry about a thing. They'll be just fine." piped the mechanic, offering his impressionable smile to the CRI Intelligence operatives (and Shinba Industrials contact).

"I hope that's the case." mumbled Yuji before he partially opened the zipper of his backpack to check its interior for its contents.

Chapter 8 END


	9. Rescue Operation

Najica Blitz Tactics/Najica Dengeki Sakusen: New Agent

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Najica Blitz Tactics are under the copyright of Katsuhiko Nishijima/Noriyasu Yamauchi/Takuya Tashiro, Studio Fantasia, Buyuu and Kids Station. I exclusively own the rights to the character Yuji Maehara and Katsuya Tsuroka.

Summary:

As the fairgrounds were under attack by an unknown person, which turned out to be a rogue Humaritt named Toni, Najica and the rest of the CRI Intelligence agents deployed in the Aichi Prefecture must find a way to save the hostage and defeat the bad guys. The thing is, can they do so before it's too late as the prototype Oboro jet was also stolen from the fair? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Note - Sorry for not posting a new chapter for this story (If anyone does care, that is). I've been busy with three research papers for once, which was a real killer, not to mention watching Full Metal Alchemist (I plan to do a fanfic story of the entire TV series with probably some manga/video game charcters in it too) and playing RE 4 on Professional Mode after playing Leon and Ada's side of the game. Hopefully, I'll be able to finish this and Dogfighters pretty soon, as well as to post some new ones soon. If anyone does read this new chapter, please read and review. Thanks and have a good day!

Chapter 9: Rescue Operation

En route to Port, International Weapons Trade Fair, Nagakute, Aichi Prefecture, Japan

The route to the port from the trade fair was done very well as it cut time for visitors to get in the fair from the harbor in a few minutes from the main highway. This, fortunately, was their only route that they needed to get there.

Gento was seated in the front of the Land Rover jeep with Rena at the wheel. Shinobu, Yuji and Katsuya were at the rear.

"Who has jurisdiction over this one?" said Yuji; he and Katsuya had their Armored Muscle Suits on while zipping their black Leapers UTG Deluxe Tactical Vests.

"That's actually a problem that we're not sure of." answered Rena, keeping her eye on the road.

"A while ago," began Shinobu, explaining to Yuji and Katsuya about the supposed problem. "The Maritime Self-Defense Forces (MSDF) and the Japan Coast Guard (JCG) had a big argument over who should have jurisdiction over this case."

"What's the catch here?" Katsuya was a bit confused with Shinobu's explanation.

"You see." Gento plugged his left index finger on his left earlobe to remove some dirt. The occupants of the Land Rover were clearly disgusted since he was doing it in front of them. "Surveillance has indicated that the Oboro was heading to a ship located 40 miles off the shore of Aichi. Now back to our main topic here. Representatives from the MSDF tried to make their case after saying that there's in charge of the case. However, the MSA refuted it and clearly stated that the attacks were coordinated from a ship near Japanese soil."

"That's true." Yuji agreed with Gento's thinking. "We weren't attacked by some foreign navy, but by some gun smuggler who orchestrated a terrorist-like attack in Aichi. Even then, MSDF deployment from Yokosuka would have to make sense and time."

* * *

Port, International Weapons Trade Fair, Nagakute, Aichi Prefecture, Japan

"We're here!"

Rena had parked their Land Rover jeep near a group of heavily armed men dressed in special forces gear in platoon formations after the vehicle had entered Aichi Prefecture's only port located far from the heart of Nagakute.

"Okay, guys." The Land Rover jeep was parked near the docks of the port in a parking space. Gento, Shinobu, Yuji and Katsuya dismounted from the jeep.

"Greetings!" A masked man with a light blue Pro-tec Classic helmet, a black balaclava and a light blue jumpsuit approached the group. "We were informed that we're to be assisted by CRI Intelligence."

"That would be us." Yuji saluted the masked man, who did the same in return with Katsuya pointing his thumb at Gento. "Except him."

The masked man saluted before giving a reply. "I'm Captain Tatsuya Fujishima of the Japan Coast Guard's Special Security Team."

"You're from the SST?" Yuji was a bit shocked. "I thought that the MSDF would be involved here."

"That's true." shrugged Tatsuya. "But the MSDF has decided to be on a support role while the SST would take the lead in attacking Pewnt's ship out there."

"How?" Katsuya stepped in the conversation between the captain and Yuji.

"They'll provide the ships to block Pewnt from leaving. Only the Special Boarding Unit (SBU) would be on a support role."

"I suggest we better head out there before it's too late." said Gento, wanting to bring the crisis to an end. The others nodded their heads and went to the end of the harbor to get into the boats moored nearby.

* * *

On board a Special Security Team (SST) Zodiac Futura Commando FC 420 boat, 20 miles from Japanese soil

A squadron of SST operatives were on board several Zodiac Futura Commando FC 420 speedboats, speeding towards a ship moored off the coast of Nagakute.

Yuji and Katsuya, now wearing their black balaclavas, MSA Gallet TC Special Forces ballistic helmets (visors were up) and black Special Ops Universal Tactical Leg Holsters, began to load ammunition for their weapons while a masked SST operator debriefed them on the operation on board one of the FC 420 speedboats. Gento, Rena and Shinobu stayed behind in order to inform Mr. Magima on bringing CRI Intelligence tactical units into the area.

"What's the target?" Yuji cocked his TSNIITOCHMASH SR-2M Verserk SMG while Katsuya had chambered a Russian 9 x 21mm round in his Pindad Jagawana PM1A1 SMG.

"It's over there." Tatsuya handed him a pair of binoculars before using his gloved index finger to point at the direction that the Zodiac Futura Commando FC 420 was traveling.

"That ship?" Yuji murmured before looking at the sky to see the Blackburn Buccaneer flying at a high speed in pursuit of the hijacked Oboro. He then peered through the binoculars again, taking a good look at the ship ahead of them.

"Wait a minute. That's an American Hamilton Class High Endurance Cutter over there." murmured Yuji. _"Did Pewnt get that thing in the black market?"_

Minutes later, the Oboro and the Buccaneer flew overhead of the Hamilton Class ship and; with the latter using its 30 mm Aden cannons to destroy the cutter's only Otobreda 76mm cannon before inflicting minor damage on the rest of the ship. A figure was seen dropping down from the plane as the Oboro continued to clash with its adversary.

"Let's go!" barked Tatsuya, instructing one of the SST operators to moor their speedboat close to the port side of the ship. Yuji turned his head around to see some SST speedboats heading towards the starboard of the Hamilton Class ship. After a few minutes, grappling hooks were tossed on the helicopter platform on both sides.

Yuji and Katsuya gave quick jerks on the hooks before climbing the port side of the Hamilton Class ship, hoping to catch the enemy by surprise while they busy engaging the Buccaneer with their small arms. Before they climbed up, the two teenage CRI agents flipped the visors of their helmets down.

* * *

Helicopter Landing Pad, Main Deck, Hamilton Class High Endurance Cutter

"Shoot! I vant you to kill her!"

Rasse Pewnt, the bald German man dressed in an admiral's uniform, shouted at his men to attack Lila. She was dashing at the ship's upper corridors with a Krieghoff Fallschirmjägergewehr42 (FG 42) rifle after landing on the cutter from the Buccaneer.

Ignoring the hails of gunfire around her, the Humaritt halted after getting into a corner of the cutter's metal corridor and took aim at Pewnt with the FG 42's iron sights. Squeezing the rifle's trigger, a single 7.92 x 57mm bullet pierced his right leg.

"Aagh!" The German arms dealer screamed in pain, clutching his wound as blood oozed out of the wound's opening.

"Boss!" One of his grunts began to check on his leg, seeing if he could stop the blood from pouring out from his leg.

"You little bitch!" A grunt armed with a Russian RPG-7 fired its PG-7VM HEAT rocket at Lila. Before the rocket could meet its target, Lila jumped out of its way.

"The hell?" hissed the man, frustrated that his shot missed. As his comrades continue to pepper Lila with their automatic rifles, he got another PG-7VM warhead when he saw some people already on board the platform.

"What the?" He signalled to his comrades that they had more intruders on Pewnt' personal Hamilton Class High Endurance Cutter.

"Freeze!" yelled one of the helmeted SST operators who climbed up with Yuji and Katsuya. "SST! Put your weapons down and surrender!"

"Piss off!" One of Pewnt's henchmen tried to take aim at the helmeted SST operator with his IZHMASH AK-74 assault rifle. Yuji saw this and shot him to death with his TSNIITOCHMASH SR-2M Veresk SMG. Soon enough, Katsuya and the rest of the SST operators that were on the helicopter pad joined in the attack and fired at the rest of Pewnt's armed men with their Howa Type 89-F assault rifles, equipped with brass catchers. One of them tried to dash in to help his comrades and attack with an IWI Uzi SMG; he was shot by a SST operative with his Sig Sauer P226. The SST boarding teams, with Yuji and Katsuya, took care to avoid getting the knocked out Azusa Katsuragi in the way of their gunfight.

"Get him!" one of the masked SST operatives yelled to his comrades after seeing the grunt armed with the RPG-7 trying to reload his rocket launcher. The masked man's call for help was answered when Tatsuya whipped out his Sig Sauer P226 and shot him three times in his chest.

Pewnt was still holding on his wound on the platform's gray floor, but he hissed in frustration that he was going to be taken away. He saw an Arcus 94 pistol laid in front of him. He took it and grasped it tightly on his left hand. He tried to take aim at an SST operator, who was not aware of his attempt to shoot him, back facing him. Katsuya took notice of him and immediately fired a short burst from his Pindad Jagawana PM1A1 SMG on the wounded man.

* * *

"Huh?" Azusa was recovering from the blow done to her by Toni and adjusted her vision, which was blurry to her. She only knew that a gun battle was taking place right now. She then heard some gunshots before a loud grunt came from Rasse himself. _"What happened?"_

"Urgh!"

The gun runner clutched his left arm, heavily bleeding from the wound inflicted by the Russian 9 x 21mm rounds.

"Aaah!" Azusa saw Pewnt getting shot and was horrified at the sight of blood. Upon seeing it, she fainted again.

* * *

"Katsuya!" Yuji called on his classmate and partner. "Get some SST teams to raid the lower floors on the ship, I'll take the upper floors." He pointed to the area where Lila was last seen before she got hit by a single PG-7VM. An SST unit went to secure Rasse Pewnt and subdued him with plasticuffs before giving him medical attention.

"Okay!" Katsuya gave a thumbs up before leading some SST teams to the port side of the ship. Upon seeing door that said "CARGO", he gestured to an SST operator to open the door while another tossed a hand grenade inside the room. Katsuya and some of the SST operatives entered the room after the grenade had exploded, leading the way with his Pindad Jagawan PM1A1.

Yuji, on the other hand, searched the starboard side of the ship for some stairs leading to the upper areas of the ship. On the way, some SST operators fired their Howa Type 89-F rifles at some men armed with Norinco Type 56 assault rifles. Yuji peppered two of Pewnt's grunts, who had Heckler and Koch G3A3 rifles, with his TSNIITOCHMASH SR-2M Veresk submachine gun before clearing the rest of the main deck of all visible tangos. It would be a few more minutes before gunfire was cleared out on the main deck from the shootout between the SST and Pewnt's hired men.

* * *

Corridor, Upper Deck, Hamilton Class High Endurance Cutter

"Najica." murmured Lila, watching the Oboro explode from the Buccaneer's 30 mm Aden cannons. She watched Toni smash the glass canopy with her fist before Najica activated the plane's tail boom, sending Toni off the plane before utilizing her wire anchor string to attach herself onto the plane again.

Lila took aim with her FG 42's iron sights and squeezed off a single shot, disabling Toni's wire string. The successful shot sent Toni tumbling down on the Hamilton Class' helicopter port all the way to the closed hangar.

* * *

Helicopter Landing Pad, Main Deck, Hamilton Class High Endurance Cutter

"Toni!"

Rasse Pewnt shouted at the top of his voice, watching his Humaritt crash down from the destroyed Oboro stealth fighter until she crashed inside the closed helicopter hangar. He tried to get up, but was restrained.

"Stay down!" barked an SST operative, who secured Pewnt by pushing him down on his stomach after using his gloved left hand while holding his Howa Type 89-F assault rifle upright in the air after seeing the bald man trying to get up from the ground.

"What the heck?" Tatsuya and the rest of the SST operatives in the area were astounded on what had just taken place.

"Sergeant!" Tatsuya spoke to the SST sergeant, looking at him through the lens of his ESS Tactical Thermal goggles. "Better be careful, something's not right."

* * *

Cargo Room, Lower Deck, Hamilton Class High Endurance Cutter

"Secure the area!"

Katsuya shouted to the SST units to secure the cargo room and the rest of the lower deck. He and the SST operatives were met with fierce resistance from various small arms fire and grenades. Though they could be defeated with rocket launchers, Pewnt's gunmen decided not to do so since they could get hurt instead of their enemy.

"Get them!" Some of the gunmen had leaped from cover behind the room's metal crates and fired assorted small arms at the invaders, ranging from IZHMASH AKMs to Colt M16A2 assault rifles and DM FMK-3s to Beretta M12 submachine guns.

"Fire!" SST operatives fired back with their Howa Type 89-F assault rifles and Sig Sauer P226 pistols. Some of them tossed hand grenades over the crates to get the gunmen hiding behind them.

Katsuya dashed for the metal staircase near the metal crates, making him a target for the gunmen. But since he had his Armored Muscle Suit on, he was less of a threat to get shot at. After he was at the first landing, he raised his Pindad Jagawana PM1A1 submachine gun and emptied an entire magazine full of 9 x 21mm rounds at the surviving gunmen.

When the gunfight was over, all of Pewnt's gunmen in the cargo room had been shot dead. In fact, some of them had bullet wounds.

"Get someone to cuff these guys right now!" Katsuya motioned to an SST operator to have the wounded secured while he and some SST units were to go further down the ship and secure the rest of the boat.

"What's this?" Katsuya found a closed door that was unlocked, which was very suspicious.

Waving his hand up, he signaled to the other SST operatives to follow him inside the unknown room.

* * *

Control Room, Upper Deck, Hamilton Class High Endurance Cutter

With a loud kick, Yuji and another batch of SST operators have barged into the cutter's locked control room teemed full of Pewnt's hired guns.

"Freeze! Drop your guns!" Yuji leveled his TSNIITOCHMASH SR-2M Veresk submachine gun, looking for potential threats inside the room. He eyed a gunman trying to grab his Beretta 92F pistol from the top of an empty chair. He got his grip on it, but Yuji fired a short burst from his Veresk, killing him on the spot instantly.

Some of the gunmen tried to either take reach of their weapons or grab them from tables or chairs inside the room. SST operators were quick enough to get the drop of them, firing short bursts from their Howa Type 89-F assault rifles or their Sig Sauer P226 pistols.

"Anyone else willing to resist?" glared Yuji at the surviving henchmen from under his black balaclava, letting his eyes menace them from behind his helmet's glass visor.

Surprisingly enough, the rest of the armed men inside the control room decided that it was in their best interest to drop their weapons on the floor and raise their arms in defeat.

"Good!" Yuji smirked at the sight of defeat from them. It seemed that Pewnt's grunts were now subdued. He gestured to a SST operative to use plasticuffs on them.

From outside the room, a loud explosion came from the direction of the helicopter pad in the main deck.

* * *

Helicopter Landing Pad, Main Deck, Hamilton Class High Endurance Cutter

From the white smoke that had emerged from the confines of the ruined helicopter hangar, Toni had in her hands a FIM-43D Redeye man-portable SAM (Surface-to-air) rocket launcher, directly aimed at Najica's Buccaneer flying overhead Pewnt's cutter.

"Oh hell!" Tatsuya motioned to his SST comrades to immediately raise their weapons at the hostile Humaritt. They were about to open fire when a dummy AIM-9 Sidewinder missile streaked at Toni from the Buccaneer's rocket pod.

Instinctively, Toni dropped her Redeye portable SAM launcher and struggled to keep herself in balance against the Sidewinder by holding it in its body.

"What the heck is she?" remarked one of the SST operators, not believing what he was seeing. "Nobody can do that."

"Is she a human?" murmured another.

Eventually, the Sidewinder drove Toni inside the helicopter hangar.

"Toni!" yelled Rasse, trying to get up and see what happened to his Humaritt subordinate. SST operators near him pinned the subdued arms smuggler down before he could try to escape.

A figure from the upper deck jumped onto the helicopter pad in the main deck, landing on his feet safely.

"What happened?" Yuji asked an SST operator for details, getting back on his feet after jumping from the upper deck.

"A plane fired a rocket at the foreign girl." The masked SST operator pointed to Yuji the hole in the damaged hangar. "It didn't explode, but she was knocked out. We're going to subdue her now."

"Okay." He waved him off.

"Ah, Yuji. Glad you made it." Katsuya walked to the landing pad from the ship's port side. Behind him were some captured gunmen in plasticuffs as they were escorted by SST operatives, who had captured some of them earlier. The two noticed that various JMSDF destroyers had surrounded the stalled cutter from all sides, preventing it from trying to escape Japanese waters.

* * *

CRI Intelligence personnel had carted the unconscious Toni out of the destroyed helicopter hangar in a wheeled stretcher. Her body was deprived of its clothing, with her lower regions being covered by a white blanket.

"Ah, there she is." Gento lifted the white blanket, which exposed Toni's buttocks. Using a portable ultraviolet flashlight, he flashed the light on the Humaritt's back near her buttocks. The light revealed "WWW", the codename assigned to Toni by Shinba Industrials as a standard for its Humaritts.

"Gento looks so happy, doesn't he?" scorned Rena to Shinobu, not pleased with Gento for the operation.

"Oh yeah!" The ponytailed Shinba Industrials contact grinned after hearing Rena speak about him. "You bet I am."

"Good work!" Tatsuya congratulated Yuji and Katsuya for helping him and his SST comrades, before leaving them to help his fellow SST operators escort Pewnt's captured grunts to a nearby MSA cutter ship.

Nearby, Azusa was starting to recover from being unconscious, something that she did on her own from seeing blood.

"What happened?" moaned the only daughter of Chairman Katsuragi from Katsuragi Industries.

"Well, you're awake now, little girl." Gento knelled down beside Azusa, who had barely knew what happened on the ship.

"Wha..." Azusa hesistated on what to say to Gento.

"Don't worry." Gento motioned to Najica and Lila to come by, dismissing Azusa's concerns. "You should thank these two for helping you out in a jiffy."

The red-haired girl tilted her head up to see Najica and Lila, who were in their supermodel outfits. Needless to say, she was a shocked and embarrassed. _"What? They're the ones who I mocked when the reporters didn't show up to see daddy's latest airplane!"_

"But that's not all." Najica watched Gento grin at the confused girl. "You should also thank two guys who helped you out."

* * *

"I have a sinking feeling that Gento wants us." Yuji murmured, watching Gento speaking with Azusa, who was still on the ground. Katsuya was adjusting the sling of his Pindad Jagawana PM1A1 submachine gun. They flipped their helmet visors open to help them relax after their mission was over.

Gento called on the two teen agents over, voice resonating in the air.

"You're right." cringed Katsuya, not wanting to "do anything" that he may want them to do.

"Come on." Yuji pushed Katsuya forward, making him go first to see Gento with Najica and Lila.

* * *

"Ah, there you are." smiled Gento, seeing Yuji and Katsuya coming by after hollering them out before turning his attention to Azusa. "I'd like you to meet these guys."

"Better take your mask off, boys." giggled Najica. Lila had her share of giggling as well.

Sighing in defeat, Yuji and Katsuya took off their MSA Gallet TC Special Forces ballistic helmets and their black balaclavas, revealing their true identities to the young girl.

"Hey there!" Yuji had a smug grin after seeing Azusa's shocked face.

"Man! I really did enjoy seeing your face being shocked by the sight of red blood." Katsuya, on the other hand, had an even wider grin than his friend.

"Yuji Maehara." gasped Azusa, before facing Katsuya. "And Katsuya Tsuroka..." The girl suddenly felt her stomach was churning. _"Those guys are from school, and they're watching battle gear?"_

"You know them?" Lila faced the red-haired rich girl.

"Do I?" snorted Azusa. "They're Neo-Tokyo High's famous students!" She turned her head to face Yuji and Katsuya."And you guys were secret agents?" She then blushed before she fainted.

"What was that about?" Gento was left scratching his head. _"Wow! I didn't even know that our lovely Ms. Katsuragi here knows about our hotshots."_

"Get a medic for her and have her sent to the hospital." suggested Yuji, donning his balaclava and MSA Gallet TC Special Forces ballistic helmets before walking towards Najica's Mil Mi-24 Hind-D parked on the center of the helicopter landing pad while adjusting the sling of his TSNIITOCHMASH SR-2M Veresk submachine gun.

"Hey!" hollered Katsuya, running up to catch up with his friend and buddy.

"Let's go, Lila." sighed Najica, glad that another day had just ended.

"All right, Najica." The Humaritt nodded her head, following her master back to her helicopter.

Gento, on the hand, stayed behind with Rena and Shinobu, helping CRI Intelligence personnel clear out the rest of Pewnt's former Hamilton Class High Endurance Cutter.

Chapter 9 END

PS

Pindad Jagawana PM1A1

- Indonesian version of the Beretta M12 submachine gun made by Pindad. It's different from the Italian weapon as it has a green body, with the weapon being chambered with the Russian 9 x 21mm bullet. According to Pindad's English website, the PM1A1 was mainly issued to forest rangers as the weapon was potent enough to critically injure poachers.

Special Boarding Unit (SBU)

- One of the special forces unit in the Japanese Maritime Self-Defense Forces (JMSDF), was trained by various American Navy SEAL personnel back in 2001 and was primarily tasked to go after rogue Korean People's Navy (KPN - DPRK's navy) ships that stray towards Japanese territory, though they could be used as Japan's contingent in any UN-sanctioned mission; this move could be countered by most Asian countries as the move could remind them of pre-WWII atrocities committed by the former Japanese army. Called Tokubetu keibi tai in Japanese.

Special Security Team (SST)

- One of the special forces unit of the Japan Coast Guard (JCG); they were raised in 1996 near Kansai Airport by American Navy SEAL personnel and are trained to respond to hostile actions from within Japanese waters alongside the Special Security Force. Called Tokushu Keibi tai in Japanese.


	10. Assault

Najica Blitz Tactics/Najica Dengeki Sakusen: New Agent

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Najica Blitz Tactics are under the copyright of Katsuhiko Nishijima/Noriyasu Yamauchi/Takuya Tashiro, Studio Fantasia, Buyuu and Kids Station. I exclusively own the rights to the character Yuji Maehara and Katsuya Tsuroka.

Summary:

With the rescue of Azusa Katsuragi and the apprehension of Rasse Pewnt, one of the most notorious arms dealers in the black market, Yuji and Katsuya were now given some time off for their semestral exams back in Neo-Tokyo High. But their school break from CRI Intelligence work won't be there for long as the two teenage operatives are to be recalled soon. Why are they being recalled to active duty? What is the greatest threat that CRI Intelligence is going to handle? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Chapter 10: Assault

Classroom, Neo-Tokyo High, Neo-Tokyo, Japan

Exams for the semestral exam periods were officially done for now. Neo-Tokyo High had announced that they would devote two weeks for the tests. All students, especially Yuji and Katsuya, had worked themselves off in order to get good scores in their tests for their final grades.

"That's done!" Katsuya stretched his hands, happy that exams for the semester were finally over.

"Yea, I agree." Yuji cracked his knuckles in boredom; he agreed for once with his classmate and friend. Their classroom had been empty for 11 minutes as the two remained after their proctor and their classmates had left to enjoy the rest of the day off.

"So what do we do now?" Katsuya strolled around the empty classroom. "We could go to the arcade and check out the new games." He had a wide and stupid grin on his face. "Or we could head to the mall and hunt down some PS3 stuff. Heard that Mikami has already got RE 5 out for the PS3, though I got an XBox 360."

Suddenly, Yuji's Nokia 9300 rang from his Victorinox Rhodes backpack. Sighing heavily, he unzipped it and took the mobile phone into his hand. He suddenly cringed upon reading the message that was on the phone's screen.

"Something wrong?" Katsuya noticed his friend was a bit nervous.

"Yea." huffed Yuji. "Or we could head to CRI for our break. Something's up with Najica and the honcho himself."

* * *

Jin Magima's Office, CRI Intelligence Complex, Neo-Tokyo, Japan

"I have some news for you, boys." Jin Magima was in his chair, a bit uneasy over some things that the teenagers don't know about.

"Out with it, old man. We don't have all day." grumbled Katsuya, wanting to go to the arcade or the mall instead of being summoned secretly by CRI Intelligence. Yuji, Rena and Shinobu glared at him, reminding him of his place within the organization.

"It's all right." assured Majima. "I didn't even know about this predicament."

"What is the problem anyway?" asked Yuji. He just wanted to get the situation over with, though he didn't show signs of impatience.

Magima showed the people inside his office a map on Japan with a blinking green dot. "A few minutes ago, Shinba Industrial's security forces have launched an assault on Dr. Ren's hidden complex somewhere in the former prefecture of Ibaraki."

"You mean Dr. Rinka Ren?" inquired Katsuya. He and Yuji had heard from Gento about her and her involvement in the creation of the Humaritt androids.

"Yes." nodded Jin. "She disappeared a few years ago, but Shinba Industrial's intelligence had received information regarding sightings of her in the abandoned prefecture." He sighed before continuing to explain about the crisis. "As of now, Gento is leading a division of Shinba Industrial's paramilitary forces near the former ruins of downtown Mito."

"Any resistance?" Shinobu raised a point to the chief.

"I've heard radio transmissions that some of the forces that Mr. Kuraku was leading had met fierce resistance, possibly from the Humaritts themselves."

"When do we leave?" inquired Yuji.

"You'll be leaving right now." Jin stood up from his chair. "You two will be transported to the location by helicopter."

Rena and Shinobu excused themselves out of Jin Magima's office, leaving Yuji and Katsuya alone with them.

"Your mission," began Jin. "is to assist Shinba Industrial's security forces in eliminating the hostile Humaritts and assist Najica and Lila in securing Dr. Ren into our custody."

"Mr. Majima, I heard some rumors saying that Lila could be affected. Isn't that the place where Lila was made?" Katsuya raised a good point with Jin Magima while Yuji watched on.

"I'm afraid so." Jin looked at the screen, his back facing the two students.

"So what do we do about this then?" questioned Yuji.

Jin turned around, facing them while eyeing them from his right shoulder.

"If she starts to be a threat to the mission..." elaborated Jin. Yuji and Katsuya sensed that something was amiss with him.

"Then you two have the authority to eliminate her."

* * *

Passenger Cabin, CRI Mil Mi-24 Hind-D, en route to the former Ibaraki Prefecture

Yuji and Katsuya, once more, donned their respective Armored Muscle Suits with their M-56 GIGN jumpsuits. Seated in the passenger cabin of the Russian Mil Mi-24 Hind-D attack helicopter, they began to don their Leapers UTG Deluxe Tactical Vests and Special Ops Universal Tactical Leg Holsters.

"Man, this is not what I'm expecting from exam break." groaned Katsuya, wearing his Adidas GSG-9 Tactical boots.

"I know, but what can we do?" Yuji holstered his Manurhin MR-73 Gendarmerie revolver on his leg holster before cocking his Glock 20 pistol and holstering it on his vest. "Those are Majima's orders."

Katsuya chambered a .45 ACP in his Para-Ordnance P14-45 pistol and holstered it on his vest and took hold of his IZHMASH MP-412 REX. "But aren't Shinba Industrial's security forces doing the job for us?"

"That's why we're going to the former Ibaraki Prefecture." Yuji took hold of his folded Strider FNG knife and pocketed in his vest pocket before tossing the sheathed Gerber Silver Trident knife to Katsuya. "To see if they're doing their job."

"Figures." huffed Katsuya, rolling his eyes while donning his black balaclava. He watched his friend don his balaclava as well. The two took some assorted grenades from their duffel bags.

"Hey guys!" Shinobu yelled to the boys from the chopper's pilot. "We're going to be near the area in 10 minutes."

Hearing the news, Yuji and Katsuya hastily strapped on MSA Gallet TC Special Forces ballistic helmet on their heads and secured the chin straps carefully.

"5 minutes!" Shinobu informed them once again from the cockpit.

"Hey Rena!" Yuji noticed Rena walking towards the cabin door, carrying a Karabiner 43 self-loading rifle in her arms. "What are you doing?"

"Don't worry guys!" Rena gave the two boys a smile that made them blush under their balaclavas. "I'll give you both some cover fire."

"With that antique?" Katsuya eyed the rifle and saw the German-made scope that was mounted on the dovetail mount.

"Katsuya, don't underestimate a weapon's potential." The green-haired woman chambered a 10-round magazine full of 7.92 x 57 mm Mauser ammunition into the weapon.

"We're here, guys!" Shinobu hovered the Hind-D near a ruined subway station near the heart of the old downtown Mito in the former Ibaraki Prefecture.

They had arrived in the area.

* * *

Street near abandoned subway station, Former Ibaraki Prefecture

"Rena and Shinobu?"

Gento Kuraku, armed with a Heckler and Koch USP 45 pistol and donned with a light gray PASGT helmet, cowered in fear with a platoon of Shinba Industrial (SI) security force troopers behind an almost broken down wall. Their PASGT combat helmets and their Armadillo Proteas Tactical Bulletproof Vests (PTBV) may not be enough to protect them all as they were under fire from several female teenagers armed with IZHMASH PP-19 Bizon submachine guns. They have strange wires connected onto their heads and wore Chinese cheongsam dresses that were colored blue.

"Is she going to attack those Humaritts?" Gento saw Rena after she opened the cabin door of the Hind-D that hovered near them.

Rena took aim with her Karabiner 43 rifle at the Humaritts, taking out their cords with single 7.92 Mauser bullets. Each Humaritt began to drop down on the gravel, motionless in an instant.

"Go!" yelled Rena, firing at the other Humaritt's power cords. Yuji and Katsuya flipped the visors of their helmets before jumping off the Hind-D, clutching their submachine guns in their hands tightly, silencers already attached.

"Yuji and Katsuya?" mumbled Gento, not believing that the two teens would show up. "I thought they're going to have their study breaks."

"Get them!" Yuji started the counterattack by opening fire with his HK MP7, peering through the EOTech HOLOgraphic Weapon Sight 550 reflex sight. He counted every 4.6 mm bullet, making sure that they struck the cord that was on the back of the Humaritts.

"They're mass-produced Humaritt androids." murmured Katsuya, fired his FN P90 at them too. "But how?"

"What are you guys waiting for?" Gento yelled at the Shinba Industrial paramilitary troopers ducking under cover. "Help them!" The ponytailed man fired his HK USP 45 pistol from cover while aiming at the Humaritt's power cords while being supported by SI security force troopers with their Steyr ACR assault rifles. The battle soon turned in the favor of CRI and Shinba Industrial as Humaritt after Humaritt began to drop like flies.

* * *

Airspace, Former Ibaraki Prefecture

Approaching the kill zone were a squadron of SI Boeing-Sikorsky RAH-66 Comanche assault helicopters that have been dispatched from a nearby SI security forces base. Their mission is to assist their comrades in suppressing further Humaritt attacks against them and to provide cover fire in the later run of the assault.

* * *

Street near abandoned subway station, Former Ibaraki Prefecture

"The choppers are coming!" shouted one of the SI paramilitary troopers, pointing to one of them as they emerged from the corner of a nearby ruined skyscraper.

"Yes!" Gento pumped his fist in the air. "Aerial support has arrived!"

Suddenly, a loud booming came from near the entrance of the abandoned subway system. White smoke came out too and from that smoke, a woman who looked like in her mid '20s in a purple military-grade shirt, skirt and hair, had a General Electric M61 Vulcan machine gun in her hands. Connected to the weapon was a sort of ammo chain link belt to the ammo drum pack that was on her back.

"Oh my god!" Yuji almost had his jaw open, not convinced that an ordinary woman could hold such a weapon.

"Get down!" Katsuya dragged Yuji out of the way and into cover with the rest of the SI security force troopers as the mysterious woman unleashed her M61 Vulcan machine gun at the besieged troopers and the teen CRI operatives before turning the barrels on the hovering SI security forces RAH-66 Comanche choppers.

"Come on, Katsuya!" Yuji and Katsuya emerged out of cover and throwed several SM HG-85s, Swiss-made fragmentation grenades, to the unlucky adversary before they detonated. In addition, SI Comanche choppers launched a volley of several Hydra 70 air-to-ground missiles at the mysterious woman.

Gento peeped out of the debris that the unknown female made when she fired her Vulcan machine gun. "Did we get her?"

"Don't know." replied one the SI security force soldiers, peering out of the debris as well.

The smoke that was caused by the explosion of the SM HG-85 grenades and the Hydra 70 rockets eventually disappeared, leaving behind a destroyed Vulcan machine gun and the ammo drum, destroyed from the explosion caused by the grenades and the missiles.

"She's not there!" Katsuya was furious; he knows that an average person could not survive an explosion that would come from fragmentation grenades or air-to-ground missiles.

_"She has to be a Humaritt. Final answer." _Yuji quickly surveyved the area, realizing that their target had left the area.

"Come with us." pleaded Gento, waving his hand to them. "You'll be safer in our camp."

* * *

Tent, Shinba Industrial (SI) Security Forces Camp, Former Ibaraki Prefecture

Gento, Yuji, Katsuya, Rena and Shinobu were inside one of the tents after they arrived in Shinba Industrial's security forces camp, which was only 30 kilometers away from the abandoned subway entrance.

"These helmets kinda itch." Shinobu was adjusting her green PASGT combat helmet on her head. Unfortunately for her, no one spoke up to sympathize with her.

"What happened to Najica?" Katsuya wanted to get to the bottom of this mystery, he wanted to enjoy the rest of the break outside of a CRI-related mission.

"I got this last transmission from Najica's PDA." Gento typed a few commands in his laptop, showing a blinking green dot on the screen.

"She was last heard from here." Gento pointed the location to Yuji and the rest. "I gather that she and Lila from this point. Afterwards, I lost radio contact."

"Was it from resistance from inside the abandoned subway station?" suggested Yuji, who planned a sort of rational explanation for what happened.

"Don't think so." The white-haired man pondered on Yuji's thoughts. "I was able to hear some garbled transmission from her before her PDA died on me."

"We better get a move on." Yuji chambered a single 4.7 mm round in his HK MP7 after loading a fresh 40-round magazine. "We won't know if Najica and Lila are still alive while we stand around here."

"He's right." supported Rena. "Najica won't make it out of there alive if we just keep speculating instead of acting."

A Shinba Industrial security forces trooper, clad in a green PASGT helmet and a blue Armadillo PTBV entered Gento's tent. His Steyr ACR assault rifle was slinged on his right shoulder.

"Hey Gento." grunted the trooper. "Our commander's waiting for you outside."

"What's the rush there, soldier?" Gento did not like the way the trooper spoke to him.

"We're going to launch an assault on the deserted subway." replied the trooper, looking behind his shoulder. "He also wants the people from CRI to come with us ASAP."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" grinned Gento, closing the laptop and tucking it under his arm.

_"Oh boy!" _Shinobu felt that something could go wrong; she emphasized by slapping her face with her left hand.

"Come on." Rena led her colleagues out of Gento's tent into the main campgrounds.

"By the way, Gento." asked Yuji, who was the last one to leave the tent. "Where does the underground subway station lead to?"

Gento sighed for a few seconds before answering. "An underground mall... and supposedly a secret laboratory."

* * *

Inside SI Singapore Technologies (ST) Kinetics Terrex AV-81 APC, en route to abandoned subway station

"How long do we get there, trooper?" addressed Gento to the APC's driver, who took a break from rambling to Yuji and Katsuya over how much he liked Najica as his number one idol. They were in a convoy of SI ST Kinetics Terrex AV-81 APCs, mostly armed with cupolas that had ST Kinetics 40 Automatic Grenade Launchers (AGLs) and 50 machine guns. A few AV-81s in the convoy were armed with 25 mm turrets or remote weapon systems with ST Kinetics 40 AGLs and FN MAG 7.62 x 51 mm General Purpose Machine Guns (GPMGs).

"10 more minutes!" yelled the navigator.

"Better get ready." sighed Rena, loading a 10-round clip for her Karabiner 43 self-loading rifle. Shinobu was given a Kovrov AEK-919K submachine gun, a weapon made from being influenced by the Steyr MPi-69 submachine gun.

"Er, Shinobu." Katsuya noticed that the brown-haired girl almost had trouble handling the Russian-made weapon. "I'll give you a hand on handling the weapon."

"Thanks." Shinobu gave a sincere smile to him while watching the teenager explain to her on using the AEK-919K.

Yuji checked on his HK MP7, making sure that the Brugger & Thomet Rotex silencer was intact and his EOTech HOLOgraphic Weapon Sight 550 reflex sight. Katsuya, after done helping Shinobu, inserted the Gemtech SP90 silencer on the barrel of his FN P90 submachine gun.

"How much longer now?" Gento asked the driver again.

"5 minutes to the destination, Gento." replied the driver. _"Dammit! Can't the guy just leave me alone to my job for at least once in my life?"_

Gento ejected the 12-round magazine of his HK USP 45 pistol to see if it had bullets inside. Satisfied, he inserted the magazine back in the same place. "Can't wait to get this over with."

"Same here with all of us." pouted Yuji, cradling his HK MP7 carefully in his lap. Katsuya had his FN P90 on his lap. Rena had her Karabiner 43 rifle leaning on her chest with Shinobu's AEK-919K.

The group inside the troop compartment of the Terrex spent the rest of their time waiting to get into action by stretching their legs, checking their weapons or talking with one another to kill some time.

* * *

As the convoy of SI Terrex AV-81 APCs were getting closer to the target area, hordes of mass-produced Humaritts dressed in the same cheongsam dress that Gento and the other SI paramilitary forces had faced earlier were back guarding the area surrounding the ruined subway entrance.

This time though, they had automatic weapons and rocket launchers in their hands.

* * *

"Hey Gento!" The AV-81's navigator hollered at the top of his voice to Gento. "We're at the destination."

"Thanks, guv!" Gento gripped his HK USP 45 in his right hand tightly.

"Better do it fast!" warned the driver. "Some of the Humaritts have rocket launchers with them." The driver shouted to the APC's gunner. "Give the guys suppressive fire!"

"Okay!" answered the AV-81's machine gunner. "Just give the word!"

The AV-81's gunner, who was at the vehicle's cupola, opened fire at the Humaritt with the vehicle's ST Kinetics 50 heavy machine gun.

* * *

Outskirts of abandoned subway station, Former Ibaraki Prefecture

"Let's go!" Gento ran out of the APC and went prone on the ground. He fired every single .45 ACP round that he could muster on the Humaritts from his HK USP 45, targeting their power cords.

Rena knelt on the ground next to Gento, sniping at every vulnerable Humaritt using her Karabiner 43's scope. Shinobu stayed inside the interior of the AV-81, sticking her head out only to fire her AEK-919K at the Humaritt power cords that were exposed to gunfire.

"Go, go, go!" Yuji and Katsuya flipped their helmet visors down before they dashed out of the AV-81, firing their submachine guns at every Humaritt that they could get their each on. Eyeing the Humaritt's power cords on their shoulders, the two teen agents fired at them while they were not injured from the bullets that hit their chests from the android's automatic weapons, thanks to the deflection property of their Armored Muscle Suits. Other SI security force soldiers disembarked from their respective Terrex AV-81 APCs and fired at the rogue Humaritts with their Steyr ACR assault rifles. Some of the AV-81s provided cover fire with either their 25 mm turrets or with the FN MAG GPMG or ST Kinetics 40 AGL mounted on the remote weapon systems.

"Grenades!" yelled Yuji, seeing a group of Humaritts entering the scene with various anti-armor rocket launchers.

At his words, the gunner from their AV-81 fired the ST Kinetics 40 AGL, sending 40 mm High Velocity (HV) grenades at the approaching adversaries.

"Get down!" Yuji and Katsuya got prone on the cracked cement sidewalk, waiting for the right time to resume their assault on the abandoned subway entrance after the 40 mm grenades were lobbed at the enemy.

"Go ahead, guys!" shouted Gento, who stopped firing to reload his pistol. "The rest of us will cover your approach."

Yuji and Katsuya gave their thumbs up to him. "Thanks, Gento!" thanked Katsuya, getting up from the sidewalk with Yuji. They stole a glance to the black smoke, seeing that the explosion that was caused by the impact of the 40 mm grenades had resulted in a pile of mangled Humaritt body parts with a familiar pink liquid that the boys have seen whenever Lila had to rest from a day's work.

The two teens observed that the area is heavily swarmed with Humaritt androids, they were way too busy engaging SI security forces alongside Rena and Shinobu that they found a lightly destroyed underground mall entrance a few feet away from the battle scene.

Yuji scanned the area near the mall entrance before motioning to Katsuya to follow him. "Come on, pal. Let's leg it."

"Right behind you." Katsuya lagged behind to cover Yuji's rear while he took to the front, making sure their approach was safe before they infiltrate the underground area.

* * *

Outskirts of abandoned underground mall entrance, Former Ibaraki Prefecture

"Up ahead." whispered Katsuya, pointing to some debris that partially covered the underground mall's ruined entrance.

"So far, so good." murmured Yuji. Their submachine guns were slinged to their necks; concluding that no Humaritt androids were waiting for them.

"What the?" Yuji failed to notice 7 Humaritt androids surrounding the duo just as they neared the abandoned entrance after dashing into their surroundings.

The two teen CRI agents were dead wrong.

"Damn!" grunted Katsuya. "More of these Humaritt dolls!"

"We've got no choice." Yuji got into a fighting stance. "Let's take these souless dolls down for good!"

Yuji unfolded his Strider FNG combat knife and Katsuya drew out his Gerber Silver Trident combat knife. The two charged to each Humaritt, slicing their power cords in order to incapacitate them.

"Ha!" yelled Yuji, doing a horizontal slice that eliminated the power cords of 2 Humaritt robots. His handiwork made them collapse on the ground.

Katsuya, on the other hand, performed a foot sweep, sending a Humaritt down on the ground before he stabbed the robot's cord that disabled it for good. When he saw another Humaritt sneaking up behind him, he kicked it on the chest before dashing on its side. When he was near the Humaritt's power cord, he did a quick horizontal slash that caused the robot to drop dead.

Yuji held his knife in front of him, watching 3 Humaritts come near him. When the first two were near him, he executed a combat roll and knocked them out on the ground. He immediately got up and stabbed one of their power cords that resulted in a short. Eyeing the other downed Humaritt, he executed a strong vertical slash on its cord while it was prone on the cemented floor. Sparks flew out of the exposed cord after its wires were severely cut from each other.

_"Say, what happened to the third one? I did two of these scumbags!" _Yuji nervously held his weapon, searching the premises for signs of his friend or the last Humaritt. What he didn't know was that the last one sneaked up on him. The final Humaritt raised her HK MP5K submachine gun and aimed it at his helmeted head. It cocked the weapon to chamber a 9 mm round, alerting Yuji to its presence.

_"Damn it! I didn't pay attention!" _Yuji's heartbeat began to increase bit by bit when he turned around to catch his adversary by surprise. As he was about to face his enemy, he saw the android smirk at him.

The teen CRI operative felt his end was coming. _"Dammit! I'm fated to die here!" _Yuji still kept a firm grip on his Strider FNG knife, anticipating the worst. The Humaritt inched its forefinger to the weapon's trigger, about to fire a short burst before Yuji could disable its power cord.

All of a sudden, the Humaritt fell on its knees after a sudden gust appeared from behind. Yuji saw that its power cord was disabled from behind.

_"Katsuya. But how?"_

"Better thank me for this later, mate!" murmured Katsuya, grinning at his friend with an Australian accent. He toyed with his Gerber Silver Trident combat knife, tossing it up and down.

"You could have helped me at least!" retorted Yuji, angered that he didn't help him fend off the Humaritt assault.

"Why should I?" demanded Katsuya. "You seemed to be having a good exercise back there." He saw that his buddy glared at him with dagger eyes stabbing into his chest.

"Anyway," began Yuji. "we have to get inside the mall as soon as we can."

"Help me lift this mangled sign blocking the mall entrance." Yuji and Katsuya stored their respective combat knives before zipping their Armored Muscle Suits, activating its artificial muscles.

"Don't go down on me now." smirked Katsuya, holding the mangled mall sign on one end.

"Yeah right." muttered Yuji. "Maybe you're the one who shouldn't go down on me." Together, the two heaved and lifted the ruined metal sign carefully, stepping away from the partly destroyed mall entrance doors before tossing it on the ruined sidewalk.

Yuji, noticing that the glass doors blocked their way in a combination of cement rocks, twisted metal from the ruined mall doors and support beams, kicked them very hard in order to gain access to the underground mall from the outside world. "There!" He kicked it hard that the doors that hindered their access were removed from its hinges, making a crash sound as it plummeted to the interior of the deserted mall. The twisted support beams and rocks were destroyed, resulting in smaller rock fragments or support beams that became more mangled in appearance.

Katsuya unslinged his FN P90 submachine gun, training its silenced barrel to the mall's partly dark interior. "Coast is clear so far."

Yuji unslinged his HK MP7 and aimed its silenced barrel at the interior also. "I agree with you there."

"Come on." Katsuya led the way for the two of them. "Better get inside before something happens to Najica and Lila."

"Right!"

Katsuya stepped over the broken glass, emitting cracking sounds. Yuji tapped his shoulder and pointed to him that the glass on his feet would give their position away. He muttered "sorry" before he silently stepped over the rest of the broken glass, Yuji behind him to help him avoid the same mistake.

With the two inside, they made their way to the interior of the abandoned underground shopping mall, hoping to help Najica and Lila before all is too late.

Chapter 10 END


	11. Lone Wolves

Najica Blitz Tactics/Najica Dengeki Sakusen: New Agent

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Najica Blitz Tactics are under the copyright of Katsuhiko Nishijima/Noriyasu Yamauchi/Takuya Tashiro, Studio Fantasia, Buyuu and Kids Station. I exclusively own the rights to the character Yuji Maehara and Katsuya Tsuroka.

Summary:

With no leads on what happened to Najica or her Humaritt partner, Lila, from the attack against Dr. Ren's Humaritt forces, Yuji and Katsuya were forced to lay siege on the mad doctor's hideout for themselves with field support from Shinba Industrial's own security forces by themselves on the ground. Can they get to Najica and Lila in time before its too late? What will happen to the two teenage CRI agents with their encounter with the mysterious Dr. Ren? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Note - Sorry for being so late in posting this chapter for New Agent since I had some other priorities to take care of as I had Japanese classes (Have to study Hiragana, but they're really a headache!) and playing Metal Gear Solid 3 and finished it was the rank of Tsuchiniko. But to clear things up, I'd still want to thank those who reviewed (even if two people only reviewed), those who read the story and to those who placed the story in either their alert or favorite list. I'll finish this story real soon.

If you want to see more military-style action from yours truly, check out "Dogfighters", a story I posted in the Area 88 subcategory in the anime section. Well, onwards to the chapter.

But before I forget, I was told in the review that this was one of the many NBT stories in available. Well, I did a check before in Fanfiction and I found out that a story called Najica Blitz Tactics: Scent of Danger was made by Sonic Angel had already existed before I uploaded this story. Recently, a new Najica story called The ambush between the Ns by grim reaper sakura was also uploaded. Check them out, they're decent, but nice reads. I doubt that Sonic Angel would do another chapter for it soon though, not sure with grim reaper sakura too. See for yourself anyway.

Chapter 11: Lone Wolves

Somewhere in the abandoned underground mall, Former Ibaraki Prefecture

It was a bit dark inside the abandoned underground mall complex. Yuji and Katsuya had to adjust their vision after got deeper into the place itself.

"Man, it's dark around here." Yuji carefully watched his step around the area, not wanting to attract any enemy attention. "This place sure looks messy after the Great Disaster took place a few years ago."

Katsuya scanned the area, checking to see for active threats that could hinder their progress in their search for Najica Hiiragi and Lila. "So far, so good." whispered the helmeted agent, pointing the silenced FN P90 barrel to any suspicious area. "I agree with you, bud. I hate semi-dark places during missions."

"We have to live with that for now, Katsuya." Yuji grumbled to himself before sweeping the rest of the empty corridor with his HK MP7 before coming across something interesting.

_"What's this?" _Yuji aimed the silenced HK MP7 barrel into the ruins of a former bookstore. "Hey, over here!" He flipped up his MSA Gallet TC Special Forces helmet visor; Katsuya did the same too.

"Yeah?" Katsuya came to his friend's position, being alert for a sudden attack.

Yuji held up a torn piece of white cloth; it appeared a bit torn to pieces. "Look at this cloth. Does this belong to the mysterious Dr. Ren?"

"Don't know about that one, comrade." shrugged Katsuya, not sure of what to say. "They were reports that she wears a white lab coat, but the rest are a mystery. Even the boys in intel don't know about this."

"I guess you have a point." nodded Yuji. "We don't even know what she really looks like, so that's minus points for us then."

The two stood still for a moment, thinking of what to do next when they felt a group was watching them from behind.

"Yuji?" murmured Katsuya, silently raising his FN P90 to engage a hostile.

"I know." whispered Yuji, also raising his HK MP7.

"One, two." Yuji said in a low voice, so as not to give themselves away before he shouted "Three!"

Yuji and Katsuya, on instinct, dove for the ground to avoid enemy gunfire, taking cover behind overturned shelves on the ground. The two gave each other with their weapons before using the concrete counter near the entrance for protection.

"Humaritts!" shouted Yuji, aiming the EOTech HOLOgraphic Weapon Sight 550 reflex sight mounted on his MP7 at the slightly exposed power cords of the female Humaritts, armed with various assault rifles raning from Colt M4s, Heckler and Koch G36s to IZHMASH AKS-74U assault rifles. The two flipped their visors down so as to give their eyes ballistic protection.

"Okay!" Katsuya gave a thumbs up before using his FN P90's Ring Sights MC-10-80 reflex sight to aim at his own set of exposed power cords as well. With Yuji having the Brugger & Thomet Rotex silencer and Katsuya having the Gemtech SP90 silencer on their submachine guns, the androids were not able to accurately pinpoint their locations as their numbers began to decline greatly as the two teenage CRI Intelligence agents used their sights to make sure that the Humaritts were _dead_ for good.

Yuji and Katsuya took some SM HG-85 grenades from their vests and removed the safety pins. "Let's get them!" The two agents tossed out their fragmentation grenades after firing a burst from their firearms to cover their attack.

After a few minutes, the SM HG-85s exploded near the vicinity of the Humaritt attack force. Yuji and Katsuya almost felt they needed to go to the toilet at once when they heard a slimy sound emitting from the outside of the ruined bookstore.

* * *

Subway, Abandoned underground mall, Former Ibaraki Prefecture

_"Lila, where are you?"_

Najica Hiiragi, while Yuji and Katsuya had engaged an all-female Humaritt squad, found herself under attack by Dr. Rinka Ren herself after she got seperated from Lila. After pleading with her to come with her into CRI custody, she refused her advise and engage the agent in hand-to-hand combat before escaping her sight.

Remembering the strange woman who attacked her back in the lab where a giant vat stored pink liquid, she went on and decided to head to the subway platform to check for Lila.

_"Is Dr. Ren a Humaritt herself?"_

When she heard the noise of a running subway train at the subway area, she cooly drew out her Stechkin APS automatic and aimed at every suspicious area of the subway platform before trailing her pistol's barrel towards the light that was emitting from the dark subway tunnel.

_"What the hell? It's her!"_

The mere sight of Dr. Ren on top of the subway made the CRI agent astounded. But when she saw the elusive scientist draw out a couple of Walther P1 pistols from her coat and fired every single 9mm bullet at her.

"Why are her P1s made of gold?" thought Najica, firing her Stechkin APS at her in retalation. The gun battle ended when the subway trian disappeared from her sight on the platform; both combatants were not gravely wounded from either bullet.

"Better find Lila and take Dr. Ren into custody." Najica kept her grip on her APS, using her eyes to focus on a way out of the platform. Eyeing an undamaged stairway at the end of the platform, she ran with all of her strength towards the area.

"Hang on Lila." murmured Najica to the empty space. "I'm coming."

* * *

Bookstore, Abandoned underground mall, Former Ibaraki Prefecture

"Ugly sight!" muttered Katsuya, staring at the pink puddle that had Humaritt body parts on top of the gooey liquid. The sight of it made both Yuji and Katsuya so sick that they thought about asking for an indefinite amount of sick leave until they can get the image of the pink liquid away from their minds.

"I agree." Yuji wanted to cover his mouth and barf at a nearby trashcan, but the sounds of footsteps had changed their course of action for the meantime.

"Halt!" challenged Katsuya, aiming his FN P90 at the mysterious shadow. "Identify yourself!" Yuji noticed the figure's presence and took aim with his HK MP7, standing beside Katsuya. _"Who's next then? Another Humaritt perhaps?"_

"Very well." acknowledged a female voice. She stepped out of the shadows, revealing herself. She had long black hair, with glasses on and a white lab coat. She had high heels for her shoes and had a red blouse underneath her coat.

"You're Dr. Rinka Ren, aren't you?" Yuji stepped a bit forward from Katsuya's position, leveling his HK MP7 at the seemingly unarmed scientist, who didn't answer right away. "Answer me!"

"My, my!" chuckled the female, hands in her lab coat pockets. "Very well, I am Rinka Ren." She eyed the two agents amusingly. "The one you're seeking."

"Dr. Ren!" began Yuji, bringing the MP7's silenced barrel down from her chest. "We're here to take up into CRI custody once we get back to the other side of this place." Katsuya watched his partner and thought that Yuji was speaking like Naked Snake, doing a Metal Gear Solid scene that he knew after playing the game a few weeks ago.

"Why should I?" glared the doctor at them through the tint of her glasses, a smile flashing on her face. "I don't need CRI Intelligence to take me into protective custody. Shinba Industrials has brought me a lot of trouble." retorted the doctor softly. "And the next thing I hear, CRI's asking me to have some bodyguards from you. I don't think I need to hear that from you boys."

Yuji and Katsuya gritted their teeth under their black balaclavas, not wanting to hear her _wretched _remarks about CRI.

"Listen up and listen good!" Yuji couldn't stand hearing what Dr. Ren had to say. "If you're not coming with us, then we might take you in by force."

"Really?" Dr. Ren raised a questioning eyebrow at the two operatives before drawing out her dual Walther P1 pistols from her coat. "My friends say that they object." The woman raised her pistols before uttering, "And I have to agree with them!"

"Damn! Dive!" Yuji and Katsuya dived back into the abandoned bookstore, seeking cover from getting hit even though they had Armored Muscle suits on. The two agents took cover behind some rubble that had collected into a big mass, resembling a small hill.

"Where'd she get those pistols?" questioned Katsuya, firing a short burst from his FN P90.

"Don't know." shrugged Yuji, firing his HK MP7. "From Saddam's personal firearms stash in Iraq?"

The two were forced to duck down and get their heads on the pavement when a couple of 9mm bullets were fired above them.

"Get a smoke grenade!" hissed Yuji. Katsuya grabbed a M18 smoke grenade from his vest and tossed it near Dr. Ren. Masking their apperance, the two bolted out of the bookstore and crouched before emptying the rest of their bullets to the yellow smoke.

When the yellow smoke cleared, Dr. Ren used her right hand to cover her left shoulder wound with a cut on her left cheek, pink blood leaving the wound marks. The two teenagers were getting a bit confused at this sight. She had dropped one of her P1s on the ground

"Damn you!" hissed the scientist. "I'll call on X to get you two!" She faced a dark corridor on her right and called out for X to appear. A few minutes have passed and the so-called X did not appear on command.

"Gee!" said Katsuya sarcastically. "I wonder what happened to this X." Yuji chuckled at his friend's remark; their weapons were still aimed at her.

"I'll make you two regret it!" She faced the dark corridor and called for X to come out, but nothing happened.

"I wonder..." chuckled Yuji. "Did X make it? I can't seem to find 'em." he said, acting like a sailor looking for something on the horizon without his binocular.

"Urgh!" Dr. Ren began to felt a sensation throughout her body. In fact, the so-called sensation was having a rapid effect on her that the two boys became very cautious and steadied their grip on their submachine guns, ready to make a move.

"What the!" whispered Yuji, not believing what he was seeing in front of his eyes. "Must be a hallucination."

"It can't be!" Katsuya was in shock when Dr. Ren's hair began to wither away from her head, accompanied by a change in clothing as well after she dropped her eyeglasses and removed her white lab coat.

What replaced Dr. Ren on the spot was a different person now. She had short purple hair, a military-style coat that resembled the ones used by the Buckingham palace guards, a red skirt and red boots.

"It can't be." said the woman, repeating it like a mantra before continuing. "She promised that she would be there for us." She began to break down after saying those words. "She promised us!"

The short-haired woman smashed a portion of the pavement after clenching her left fist, making a small hole.

_"Is she?" _Katsuya still thought he was seeing things. _"Is she the Humaritt X that Dr. Ren, no, the purple-haired girl was talking about?"_

_"More questions instead of more answers." _Yuji sighed. _"We really need to know what happened to the real Dr. Rinka Ren after this operation is over."_

"Who the hell are you, woman?" Yuji raised his HK MP7, taking the woman very seriously. "Identify yourself right now!"

In an instant, she dove to the ground at lightning speed and grabbed the P1s on the floor, firing them at the unaware teenage CRI agents until they had dropped to the ground, lifeless.

The slides of the P1s retracted back, signifying that all the 9mm bullets in each of the pistol's magazines have been depleted.

"What?" The woman tried to reload them, but was greeted with a gunshot from behind her with a single 9 x 18 mm PM bullet flying past above her head.

"Give it up!" Najica emerged from the shadows behind her, aiming her Stechkin APS pistol at her.

"Dammit!" Snarling at the arrival of the female CRI Intelligence operative, she went for the corridor after nearly receiving a more 9 x 18 mm PM bullets from Najica's weapon. After disappearing, she went to check if Yuji and Katsuya were all right.

_"Oh god!" _Najica checked for Yuji's pulse before doing so for Katsuya. _"I hope these two are all right."_

Minutes later, she saw Yuji getting up from the ground, touching his chest in pain.

"Ouch!" Yuji grabbed the used 9mm bullet head from his vest, which had a small dent on it before throwing the offending object away. "Good thing that the Armored Muscle Suit included the property of deflecting a bullet's kinetic force after it makes impact," he shook his head before placing his hand back on his chest. "or I'd be dead by now."

"Ack!" Katsuya got up from the ground too, removing the used 9mm bullet head from his vest. "I think I'll have a bruise in there the next day." The two felt someone slapping the back of their heads.

"Ow!" moaned Yuji, though most of the pain was absorbed by his MSA helmet.

"Why'd you do that for? We didn't do nothing wrong!" insisted Katsuya, talking like an American hip-hop rapper.

"What were you two doing?" Najica scolded at them like a mother was to a naughty child who didn't listen to her elders. "I nearly had a scare back there!"

"Relax!" assured Yuji, pointing to his chest. "We have Armored Muscle Suits with us and they're bulletproof."

"Still!" retorted Najica. "Having a bulletproof vest on doesn't mean that you have to be so reckless back there."

"Calm down Najica." Katsuya was trying to calm the female CRI agent down. "We didn't even know what she was going to do with us."

"Yea." Najica agreed, removing her anger. "Still, I saw everything. The supposed Dr. Ren transforming before my eyes after I followed a glimpse of her to this area."

"I agree." Katsuya checked his FN P90 to see if his magazine was empty.

Yuji reloaded his HK MP7 with a fresh new 40-round magazine after checking the magazine, which was now empty. "Better get a move on."

"Who's going to do radio contact with the honchos outside?" Katsuya hastily reloaded his FN P90 with a new 50-round magazine from his vest.

"I'll do it." volunteered Yuji. Kneeling down on the ground, he prepared to use his IASUS NT2 Throat Mic, which was connected to his Motorola XTN 500 radio. "Katsuya, check to see if the enemy has a frequency on."

"On it!" Katsuya began to adjust the frequency of his own Motorola XTN 500 radio; Najica ejected her 20-round magazine from her Stechkin to see if bullets were inside. Satisfied, she replaced the magazine back inside.

Yuji, kneeling on the ground, made radio contact with the Shinba Industrials security forces, stationed outside the abandoned subway.

**"Can anyone here me? This is Teywas-1. Over. " **said Yuji, beginning a radio transmission. **"I repeat, this is Teywas-1."**

**"Yuji, is that you?" **Yuji knew he was speaking to Rena. **"Thank goodness you're okay. How's Naji-"**

**"Hey!" **Yuji groaned when he heard Gento take the radio away from Rena's hand. **"How's Najica babe doing?" **He eyed Najica, who looked at him very confused before acknowledging Gento on the radio.

**"She's fine, Mr. Playboy. Now put Rena back on the line or I'll find a way to add you on the number of people I've killed for CRI."**

He heard Gento grumble, said something about being a grouchy man before handing the radio back to Gento. Yuji made a mental note that he should slice his neck when he returns.

**"It's Rena, again. How are you holding up back there?"**

**"No good." **replied Yuji. **"We've encountered Dr. Ren." **He hesitated before continuing with his radio transmission. **"Or at least she used to be Dr. Ren."**

**"Did something happen?" **said Rena, sounding a bit nervous.

**"Dr. Ren changed into another person right before my eyes." **Yuji glanced over his shoulder to see Najica and Katsuya, waiting for him to finish his radio contact. **"Into someone else."**

**"Was there anything you noted to be suspicious when you fought the person?"**

**"Yeah, Rena." **Yuji looked at the former spot where Dr. Ren made her _transformation_. **"_She _had pink blood oozing out of her flesh wounds. I think she's a Humaritt. I remember that _she _called out for X before her sudden transformation."**

**"That could mean there's a Humaritt out there named XXX." **concluded Rena.

**"One thing I didn't get is why would XXX impersonate Dr. Ren?"**

Radio silence was in the radiowaves for a few seconds before Rena replied. **"Better check that out for yourself. Over and out."**

_"That was nice!" _Yuji got up after kneeling on the ground. _"I suddenly feel that my knees hurt."_

"Anything?" Katsuya asked his comrade.

"Nothing." Yuji waved his head. "Aside from Gento checking on his number one idol, there's nothing much that we can do."

Najica tapped her pistol on her side. "So what now?"

"Where's Lila?" inquired Yuji, noticing her Humaritt was missing in action.

"Don't know." answered the brown-haired woman. "I last saw her in the lab with a large vat of pink water before the flower camera I gave her shorted on me."

"Did you remember seeing anything?" Katsuya asked her.

"I did." Najica scratched her brown hair. "I did remember seeing a still body of a young boy, green hair and all."

* * *

Corridor, Abandoned underground mall, Former Ibaraki Prefecture

"Are you okay?"

Lila, the Humaritt girl, asked her companion, who was a young boy of approximately 5-6 years of age. The green-haired boy shook his hand, satisfied after drinking some juice that Lila had given her. She deduced already that the boy was a Humaritt like her.

_"I hope Najica is okay." _She lead the boy by her hand through the many corridors of the underground mall, which was badly damaged and abandoned with the rest of the former Ibaraki Prefecture after the Great Disaster had hit the area years ago.

"Huh?" Lila saw the boy stopped for a minute to look over an unbroken window pane of a toy store, despite the damage that was inflicted on the store's interior.

The boy pointed to a toy train that he was eyeing on to Lila, using his index finger to show it.

"Were you looking at that?" Lila tilted her head to face the young Humaritt boy, who nodded his head.

"I see." The Humaritt girl, for the first time since being with Najica, smiled at the boy. The boy did the same and smiled at her, holding her hand.

* * *

"Where do we start?" said Najica as she, Yuji and Katsuya were walking on the stairs leading to another part of the mall after Yuji patched up the cut wound that he saw on Najica's hand. "We've got no lead to begin with ever since the woman you guys call X escaped from us a few minutes ago."

"There's a map that we can use to check our location after we get off the 1st floor stairway." Katsuya remarked before pointing to the area where he noted from an old brochure that said a map of the mall was nearby. "And it's over there."

The trio flashed their weapons at all areas of the new floor, which was the 2nd floor. Seeing that there were no dangerous threats on them, they walked slowly towards the directory.

"Look." Yuji tapped the map with his index finger. "We're here so far." He trailed his finger towards the location of the subway, where Najica had left. "And the subway's here. It isn't far from our present location, Najica."

Najica pointed to an area near their location. "But I've tried to check this place a while ago, the only problem is Humaritts and security cameras were too numerous, even though I was able to get rid of them."

"Probably that's where we have to check next after we search this entire area soon." Katsuya examined the directory to see what the area Najica was talking about. "That area nearby used to be the fountain area for the second floor."

"If I remember right," thought Najica. "I saw a glance of that area when I dropped into the abandoned mall with Lila."

"We'll have to search around this area still." insisted Yuji, trying to be practical. "Who knows, we may be able to find Lila alive."

"Or maybe even that boy that you were talking about." added Katsuya, trying to be positive to lift up Najica's spirit.

"I guess you're right." said Najica, giving them a faint smile.

"Well," began Yuji, raising his HK MP7 with his right hand. "What are we waiting for? Let's comb this entire area out before we can expect more trouble from those blasted Humaritt androids."

Chapter 11 END

PS

- Hope you guys noticed the Full Metal Panic and the Metal Gear Solid 3 references in this chapter. (If you did or did not, let me know so's I can note it).

HINT: There are three of them anyway. One of them was in a radio transmission while the other two are gestures.


	12. Renewal

Najica Blitz Tactics/Najica Dengeki Sakusen: New Agent

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Najica Blitz Tactics are under the copyright of Katsuhiko Nishijima/Noriyasu Yamauchi/Takuya Tashiro, Studio Fantasia, Buyuu and Kids Station. I exclusively own the rights to the character Yuji Maehara and Katsuya Tsuroka.

Summary:

Now reuniting with Najica, Yuji and Katsuya must with CRI Intelligence's leading female operative in rescuing Lila from the depths of an abandoned underground mall and to hunt down the mysterious person who had taken the identity of Dr. Rinka Ren after Shinba Industrial's private security forces had launched a military-style raid on the supposed mad scientist's hideout in the ruins of the former Ibaraki Prefecture. Will they be able to capture her alive? Can they save Lila before its too late to do anything? Stay tune to this chapter for the conclusion of New Agent!

Chapter 12: Renewal

Corridor, Abandoned underground mall, Former Ibaraki Prefecture

"Get down!"

A holler came from Yuji Maehara, who emptied his entire 40-round magazine at a group of gun turrets that came out of panels from the ceiling of the corridor on the second floor. Katsuya Tsuroka gave Yuji support by tossing a single SM HG-85 grenade at the other activating gun turrets in front of them after tapping his shoulder from behind, giving him the signal to kneel.

Najica Hiiragi, who was next to Yuji, fired her Stechkin pistol after attaching the shoulder stock on the weapon's pistol grip. Using the pistol's semi-automatic mode, she assited Katsuya in wiping out other gun turrets that were not harmed by the grenade blast.

"Okay." Yuji waved the smoke off away, though the ballistic face shield of his MSA Gallet TC Special Forces ballistic helmet. "Looks like we got all of the gun turrets."

"How much further 'till we get to the fountain area?" Katsuya said, checking the area with his FN P90.

Najica answered the teen CRI agent. "We're almost close. It's just about 5 more minutes to go."

"Right." Yuji groaned and stood up after kneeling on the floor. "I'm gonna ask Mr. Magima to grant me a vacation for my vacation after this job's over."

The woman smiled at the frowning Yuji, "I agree with you." She tapped her pistol on her side, emphasizing her point.

* * *

Unknown Store, Abandoned underground mall, Former Ibaraki Prefecture

Lila lead the young Humaritt out of the corridor to take a break at a wrecked store, its interior completely destroyed by the great disaster.

Setting the young Humaritt to sit on a chair after lifting him from the ground, which was surprisingly unbroken by the disaster aside from loosing its legs.

"Here." Lila gave him a tetra pack for him to drink. Already thirsty, the green-haired boy began to fumble through the tetra pack to the point when he placed his mouth over the top portion of the pack and wrestled with it with the help of his teeth.

Lila looked at the boy, watching him trying to open the tetra pack. _"Is he trying to use his mouth?"_

Giving up,he looked at Lila and showed her the unopened tetra pack, using his eyes to plead for her help.

_"Using the sympathetic look. That would not be acceptable." _Lila shook her hand. Instead, she pointed out to Alpha the back of the tetra pack. Alpha followed her lead and noted the directions on the pack, showing how one could open it without the need to use his "methods".

The boy thanked the female Humaritt by grinning at her before following the said instructions; Alpha tore the top slightly open and took a plastic straw to place inside the opening.

Watching him drink the contents of the opened tetra pack, Lila smiled at him for teaching him how to do things by himself.

It was a teaching that she had learned from Najica before they underwent the Ibaraki mission.

* * *

Corridor, Abandoned underground mall, Former Ibaraki Prefecture

"Are we there yet?"

Katsuya groaned while trekking with Najica and Yuji towards the fountain area, where they could make their next move. The trio were tired a while ago and thus, took a break after they had destroyed all the gun turrets.

"No!" hissed Yuji, deciding if Katsuya or the mysterious person who took the Dr. Ren persona is the bigger threat.

"Come on," assured Najica, wondering if Katsuya was always complaining in his civilian life. "We're almost there."

Katsuya moaned again, "You guys said that a few minutes ago back there after we got rid of those gun turrets."

While Katsuya talked about his problems, Yuji shrugged it off and went on ahead for a few meters to take a good look on the horizon.

"You found something?" Najica didn't want to listen to any of Katsuya's complaints any longer.

Yuji nodded. "The area's up ahead."

Suddenly, Katsuya rushed past the two agents and aimed his FN P90 on the area like the Road Runner character from the Looney Tunes show.

"Wow!" whispered Yuji, watching his friend's mood change from being a nagging person to an eager person. "Didn't know that he got the spirit in him aside from going home from Neo-Tokyo High when the day's over."

"Really?" Najica was too astounded by the eagerness of Katsuya to resolve the situation with Dr. Ren. "Then we better go and see if Dr. Ren is still around this place."

Yuji ran with Najica towards Katsuya's position in the fountain area. "That's if, she's still alive."

* * *

Unknown Store, Abandoned underground mall, Former Ibaraki Prefecture

Lila patiently waited for the boy to finish drinking his tetra pack. When she saw him tossing the empty pack on the ground, she held his hand out to him so as to let know that they have to go.

"Let's go." said Lila camly. He smiled at her gladly took her hand, letting her guide the way for him. The two went out of the wrecked store and began their long walk towards a way out of the destroyed underground mall.

* * *

Lobby, Abandoned underground mall, Former Ibaraki Prefecture

Yuji, Katsuya and Najica found themselves at the largely destroyed fountain area of the mall. A large gapping hole was seen on the ceiling, its debris on the destroyed fountain in the center of the mall's former lobby.

"Whoa!" Yuji glanced around the area. "So this was the mall's former lobby before the great disaster."

"Yes, I have to agree." Najica aimed her Stechkin APS pistol all around the lobby. "The disaster surely destroyed the former Ibaraki Prefecture."

Katsuya took aim with his FN P90 as he cautiously walked over the lobby. "Better stay alert, peeps. The so-called Humaritt X who took on Dr. Ren's identity is still around."

Yuji held his HK MP7's trigger grip tightly. "You're right." He used the MP7's EOTech HOLOgraphic Weapon Sight 550 reflex sight to aid him in searching the entire area for any signs of the Humaritt X.

"Strange." Najica relaxed her stance a bit, still holding her Stechkin APS. "The Humaritt X isn't here at all."

"My, my, look who's here."

Najica, Yuji and Katsuya looked up to see X standing on the rubble pile in the center of the lobby.

"You three are really persistent." sneered the Humaritt, still armed with the gold Walther P1 pistols. "I really must get rid of the nuisances before you three become pests in my objective."

* * *

Jin Magima's Office, CRI Intelligence Complex, Neo-Tokyo, Japan

**"Mr. Magima."** Jin's secretary came on his speaker phone system.**"Someone from the US military is here on the line."**

**"Thank you**. Jin sighed**. "I'll take it from here."**

**"Mr. Magima**." said the speaker**. "I'm surprised to hear from you after a while."**

Jin took a cigarette from his Marlboro pack. **"This had better be good, General Anderson!"**

The officer chuckled at Magima's outburst of anger, **"I assure you, Mr. Magima. This is very short."**

**"Okay." **Jin raised a suspicious eyebrow. **"What do you want to speak to me about?"**

**"We've heard that you've sent agents alongside Shinba Industrial's security forces." **The statement had nearly chocked Jin while he began to smoke his cigarette.

**"What about it?" **Jin wanted to know the details. **"Are you trying to do something in the former Ibaraki Prefecture while my operatives and Shinba Industrial's security forces are battling the renegade Humaritts?"**

**"I'm afraid so." **sighed General Anderson. **"The President had a meeting with the CIA and the NSA after getting satellite images on the battle. Although the US is not involved, the President and the directors of the CIA and the NSA believe that mass-produced Humaritts are a threat to the world."**

**"So," **The CRI Intelligence Bureau director wondered what the General meant. **"are you going to..."**

General Anderson replied quickly, knowing that Jin had the right thought in mind. **"We've noted that the battle began at 1300 hours. So at 1430 hours, we're launching a squadron of A-10 Warthogs towards the former Ibaraki Prefecture."**

**"That's not possible!" **scolded Jin. **"You know that those A-10s are on a training with the Japanese Air Self-Defense Forces."**

**"Who cares?" **The US military officer grinned and chuckled at Jin. **"We're going to have the exercise with the JASDF later in the afternoon. It doesn't matter where the location is for the first part of their exercise."**

With General Anderson ending the call, Jin Magima looked at the cigarette that was tucked between his index and middle finger after he removed it from his mouth.

_"Is it really worth it?" _Jin twirled the cigarette a bit. _"Is it really worth to kill our agents so as to get rid of the renegade Humaritts?" _

Anger subsiding in his conscience, he crushed the cigarette in his hands before tossing in on his ashtray.

* * *

Lobby, Abandoned underground mall, Former Ibaraki Prefecture

X and the three CRI agents had began to engage in a gunfight that began 10 minutes ago. Najica lead the attack by firing 10 rounds from her Stechkin towards her. The Humaritt dodged most of her shots and countered by firing her P1s at her.

_"Dammit!" _Najica dodged them fairly, but received a graze on her right arm when a single 9mm Parabellum bullet streaked near her right arm, causing a wound to appear.

"Najica!" Yuji saw it and fired his HK MP7 at the Humaritt. X, once again, dodged his shots with speed and fired her P1s at him too. Though he took the hits on his chest, it was thanks to his Armored Muscle Suit that he was able to survive.

Katsuya circled around the fight, taking time to fire his FN P90 when possible. Though some shots were inflicted on her, the 5.7mm bullet heads fell out from her skin harmlessly.

"Heh!" X grinned. "Your bullets will never hurt me!" She used the P1 on her right side to shoot Katsuya on his left leg. The teenage CRI agent tripped when he felt a 9mm bullet made impact on his left leg, though his suit deflected the bullet.

"Urgh!" Katsuya fell flat on his stomach, but quickly recovered and fired off another burst from his FN P90. His shot missed when X dashed out of his way towards Najica and Yuji.

Yuji fired his HK MP7, watching the 4.6mm bullets fall harmlessly from her body. _"It can't be!" _He fired and fired until X was in front of him, who dashed all the way from left to right to avoid the bullet barrage.

"Sorry!" She lifted Yuji over her head. "Better try again!" Using her superhuman strength, she tossed him towards a pillar in the lobby. He stood up again after a few minutes.

Najica, watching the event, took the opportunity to open fire with her Stechkin again. Unfortunately, X did a double backflip and landed on the rubble. Aiming the P1 on her left hand, she unleashed two shots at her. One of them grazed her left leg, crippling her ability to fight.

"UWA!" Najica took the hit and gritted her teeth, feeling the pain subside on her leg. Katsuya jumped on the rubble, thanks to the power of the suit and fired his P90. X performed a super flip that made her land behind the unaware agent. Getting behind him, she punched him at the back.

Katsuya felt minor pain rushing on his body since the Omihalcon metal distributed the force of X's punch, rendering it less harmless than it was. He tried to grab his IZHMASH MP-412 REX revolver, but X knew what he was doing it and grabbed it with her right hand, free from holding her second P1. Displaying her strength, she crushed the Russian-made revolver in less than a minute.

"Why you!" Katsuya tried to get in front of her, but was in a choke hold before X tossed him on the left side of the rubble, watching him fall down after his feet didn't touch anything solid. He was then knocked out.

Yuji jumped on the rubble, also thanks to his suit, and drew out his Glock 20 pistol. He fired four 10mm Auto rounds before X was on his left.

"Sorry, boy!" X smirked at him. "Missed me!" She grabbed the barrel of the Glock 20 and dismantled the slide before she did a foot sweep, sending him on the floor. Yuji recovered fast by spinning his legs to help him get up, but he got to the receiving end of a roundhouse kick that X had executed on him.

_"Oh shit!" _Yuji saw X smiling at him as his body fell towards the ground, not knowing if he would survive.

* * *

Airspace, outskirts of Former Ibaraki Prefecture

**"Um, sir. I have a question."**

One of the wingmen from the 10-man A-10 Warthog squad sent to "practice" on the former downtown of the old Ibaraki Prefecture relayed a message to his squadron commander.

**"What about it, son?"**

**"How come we have our location changed at the last minute?"**

**"Come on, Gary." **Another wingman named Jerry went on his radio. **"Are you questioning the commander's orders?"**

**"Of course not, Jerry!" **Gary yelled, defending himself. **"It's just that it's an abandoned city. Why can't we do our bombing run on another place."**

The squadron commander, known as Captain Chris Parker, went on the radios of each wingman. **"It's doesn't matter why our location was changed. All that matters is that we have to conduct our bombing run first. Is that clear?"**

**"YES SIR!" **replied all the wingmen in unison.

**"Good." **Capt. Parker saw the buildings of the old downtown as the squadron began to approach the area. **"This is Alpha-1,"** relayed Parker to his controllers. **"We are now approaching the area. Beginning our bombing run."**

* * *

Lobby, Abandoned underground mall, Former Ibaraki Prefecture

Najica, grunting on the ground, saw Yuji on the ground and unconscious. Though she didn't see Katsuya around, she too suspected that he was also knocked out.

"Looks like you're the only one left." Najica saw X still on top of the rubble. "What's it going to be?"

_"Must defeat her!" _Grunting in pain, the female CRI agent took aim with her Stechkin APS and used the pistol's trigger. Bad thing for her was that it never fired. When she looked at her weapon, she saw the slide retracted back.

_"Oh no!" _Najica widened her eyes when she saw this. _"I forgot to reload."_

"Aww!" cooed X, who drew out her Walther P1s. "A tough break!"

She was about to open fire the rest of her ammo at Najica, ready to finish her off when she saw someone familiar standing near the hallway entrance leading to the lobby. X looked at the entrance and saw Lila standing with the green-haired boy.

X whispered only one word at the boy, who hid behind Lila. "Alpha?"

* * *

Outskirts of abandoned subway, Former Ibaraki Prefecture

"Hey Gento!" One of the Shinba Industrial soldiers ran up to the ponytailed man, who reloaded his HK USP 45 pistol. The battle had swiflty ended with all the Humaritts destroyed. Only 10 Shinba Industrials trooper were killed in action.

"Yea?"

"Bad news," The trooper said, who was a bit shaken. "We've been ordered to withdraw."

"WHAT!"

Rena and Shinobu came running towards Gento, who had heard the news nearby.

"I'm afraid so, girls." He checked his PDA and saw a text message. Reading it, he was shocked to see its contents.

"What is it, Gento?" asked Rena, wanting to know what's going on.

"Do we have to leave?"

Gento swallowed his saliva and stared at the two girls. "Yes, the US Air Force is going to bomb this area."

* * *

Lobby, Abandoned underground mall, Former Ibaraki Prefecture

X was overjoyed to see the boy, whose name was Alpha.

"Alpha!" She dashed down from the rubble towards him, who was still hiding behind Lila. "Alpha! Come with me. We don't need to be here anymore."

"Stay back!" Lila came to defend the boy. "He doesn't want to go with you."

"Get away from Alpha, bitch!" X threw several punches at her, which were all countered. Lila grabbed her right arm and tossed her over her shoulder. X landed on her feet and did a foot sweep. Lila jumped over and landed before doing her own foot sweep.

"Better do better than that!" X did a back flip and dashed Lila again, performing several punches before executing a couple of kicks on her. Lila kept dodging them, but she knew she couldn't keep dodging them much longer.

Seeing an opening, Lila punched her in the chest. Looking at the Humaritts' eyes, she grinned at her before launching an uppercut at her. After giving her an uppercut, she used a roundhouse kick to send her flying towards the rubble.

"Alpha!" She ran towards the boy with open arms. "We can be together!"

"Didn't you see the kid's reaction?" Katsuya had recovered for him to dash between X and Alpha, getting into a fighting stance. "He clearly meant that he didn't want you to go with him."

X gritted her teeth. "Shut up!" She centered her punch on his chest before doing a few more punches, though the last one sent him towards the wall, knocking him out cold again. "You don't know how I feel for him!"

"Katsuya!" Yuji came running towards X, holding his Strider FNG knife upside down. X glanced behind her quickly and retaliated by executing a kick on his chest. She punched him left and right before doing a final kick on his chest again, making him fly towards Najica. Yuji connected to Najica, who was standing up after being on the ground for a few minutes before the two bowled over one another.

Now sure that Yuji and Najica are unconscious, X walked towards Alpha slowly with a smile. Alpha, on the other hand, responded by stepping away from her until he had his back against the wall.

"We'll be together forever, Alpha." X had tears running out of her face. "Just you and me."

The purple-haired Humaritt was about to hug Alpha when they heard the sounds of bombs being dropped outside the abandoned mall.

* * *

Airspace, abandoned subway, Former Ibaraki Prefecture

**"This is Leader-1." **Parker came on the radio to his controllers, finding the area around the abandoned subway station deserted as most of the Shinba Industrial security forces personnel, with Rena and Shinobu, retreated after getting a warning from their superiors.

**"Commencing bombing run over targeted area." **Parker went to the frequencies of his wingmen. **"Okay boys! Drop the babies!"**

* * *

The A-10 Thunderbolt II squad began to unleash their load of GBU-24 Paveway III laser-guided bombs around the area of the former subway station, pounding it with brute force. When the planes had finished unloading them on the region, they left the area in formation, unaware of the true intentions from their commanders.

* * *

Lobby, Abandoned underground mall, Former Ibaraki Prefecture

_"What the hell?" _

Katsuya got up, feeling slight rubble debris on his body. Brushing it off, he slowly stood up and searched for his P90. He glanced at his left and saw his submachine gun under a pile of debris made by the bombing run, presumably destroyed.

_"Crap! P90's destroyed!" _He went to search for Najica and Yuji, who were uninjured by the bombing run as well. Najica helped Yuji get up from the ground after removing a huge rock that was on his back.

"Thanks, Najica." Yuji saw his MP7 crushed by several rock slabs that fell from the ceiling. "The boy!" He and Najica ran towards the body of X.

"Is she?" Yuji went to touch her neck, but felt no pulse. "She's dead, right?" whispered the confused boy, who gently lifted X's body to reveal Alpha, who was shaken but not hurt.

"Looks like the bombing run did kill her." Katsuya saw several wounds on X's face and body, secreting the pink liquid out instead of red blood.

The three noticed that Lila managed to get out of the rubble that she was under in when the A-10s bombed the mall as part of their bombing run. Nearing Alpha, she lead her by hand and beckoned the others to follow her.

"Come on." said Yuji, carrying the battered body of X. "We better take her with us." Katsuya assisted Yuji in lifting the Humaritt's body while Najica followed Lila out of the mall.

* * *

Airspace, abandoned subway, Former Ibaraki Prefecture

The CRI Mil Mi-24 Hind-D flew overhead the bombed subway after the A-10 Thunderbolt II jets have left the area. Rena was at the pilot seat with Shinobu at the gunner's seat. Gento, in the cabin, used binoculars to search for Najica and the others.

So far, there wasn't any luck as they didn't realize that Najica and the others have already evacuated the are after the bombing run.

* * *

Abadoned Park, Former Ibaraki Prefecture

Finding a spot on an abandoned park several miles away from the city, they placed X on top of a bouquet of flowers and had her arms placed on top of her chest, giving her a sort of dignified honor in laying her to "rest". Katsuya treated Najica's wounds as he accidentally packed some bandages with him.

"Lila." Najica said to her partner. "I need to take Alpha to HQ."

What Lila answered shook the three agents on their feet.

"NO!" She covered Alpha with her own body, making herself the protective guardian of the young Humaritt.

"Lila," she sighed. "We have our orders from Mr. Magima."

"NO!" insisted Lila, who was still hugging the boy.

Katsuya went forward to intervene, but Yuji held his left arm out to block his way.

"Hey!" whispered Katsuya from his mask and helmet faceplate. "What gives?"

Yuji calmly answered, "This is between them. We don't need to intervene."

"If you don't let me take Alpha," gritted Najica, not wanting to do the ultimate sacrifice. "I'll have to take you down."

"I won't let you take him!" shouted Lila, yelling her objections. Najica had enough and whipped out the Walther P1s that she got from X. When she got them, she checked their chambers and noted that they were still bullets inside.

"Looks like we have to decide who wins." Najica tossed Lila the other P1, who caught it with fast speed. She gripped the golden pistol, but began to shiver since she didn't want to shoot her partner in front of Alpha and her friends.

"What the hell?" Yuji murmured, not doing what to do.

"Is it?" Katsuya did not want to see what was taking place. "Is it going to happen?"

"Lila..." Najica stammered, aiming the P1 at Lila. "We don't have to do this."

"Najica." Lila whispered, crying at the sight of the P1's barrel at her head. "I love you." She then took aim at Najica with the P1 she gave her.

Najica, for the first time, cried when she heard the three words that her soon-to-be Humaritt partner had said.

"I love you too, Lila."

Two gunshots had then sealed their fate.

* * *

Lobby, CRI Cosmetics Japan, Neo-Tokyo, Japan

Yuji and Katsuya had arrived in the lobby of CRI Cosmetics in their motorbikes. The two were ordered to be back by Jin Magima after a day's rest from the raid.

"Okay." Yuji waved hello to the receptionists, swearing that they blushed when he made eye contact with them. "Come on, we've got to see the guys."

"Coming!" Katsuya ran towards his friend, who was drinking a can of UCC Milk Coffee from the vending machine. When they went to the elevators, they saw Gento groaning at Rena and Shinobu.

"Hey, girls." greeted Katsuya. "What's shaking?"

"Guys!" Rena greeted the two, smiling. "Nice to see you again."

"What happened to Gento?" questioned Katsuya, noticing that he was sad.

"Najica isn't around right now." said Shinobu, smiling also. "Heard that she's going to be given a vacation after her meeting with Mr. Magima, meaning that she won't come out here."

"I see." Yuji scratched his head. "We did speak to him a while ago when he told us about our vacation time before we left for the mall."

"The horror! The horror!" wailed Gento, frustrated that he wasn't able to speak to Najica.

"I almost forgot!" said Rena, snapping her finger. "Gento had tickets for the rock concert, but he wouldn't take either one of us."

Shinobu quickly filled in the details for Rena. "Are you going to the concert anyway? We really wanted to go."

"It so happens," Yuji digged through the pockets of his black jacket, whipping out the said tickets. "that we have them with us since we pre-ordered a bit earlier."

"Wow!" Rena's eyes began to sparkle with joy. "Can you take me to the concert?"

"Sure, babe!" grinned Yuji, ruffling his own black hair. "We got four tickets. Though you two may want a break."

"Of course we do!" Shinobu's eyes also sparkled with joy. The two teenagers didn't know if they should smile or be a bit scared.

Katsuya glanced at his wristwatch before speaking to Rena and Shinobu. "Guess we can see you two later."

"Okay." Rena and Shinobu patted Yuji and Katsuya on their shoulders.

"So it's a date?" asked Yuji curiously.

"Yup." Rena replied, nodding her head. "It's a date."

Gento watched the entire conversation with much sadness and decided to head for the toilet to relieve himself, mumbling something about "calling Najica on her cell later or tomorrow."

* * *

Coffee Shop, somewhere in Neo-Tokyo

"Ah, this is the life."

Najica, wearing her trademark suit and shades, took a break in the nearby coffee shop in downtown Neo-Tokyo. She had her presence obscure by wearing black shades. It somehow masked herself from the public with much luck, relieving her of having the trouble of being hounded by the press or by her fans.

Drinking her decaf coffee, she looked around the crowds that were forming on the sidewalks nearby until she spotted two familiar people.

_"Is it them?"_

Najica lifted her shades slightly, noticing the shapes of Lila and Alpha. She saw the two Humaritt childrens were well-dressed in normal civilian clothes.

_"It's been a while. But what are they doing?"_

She became a bit happy when she noted Lila and Alpha smiling at her before blending back in with the rest of the crowd, disappearing from her life forever.

"One Hot Chocolate, please."

Turning her head to the side, Najica saw a familiar boy wearing a familiar black jacket, a cap that had the letters _TDD-1 _on it and wearing official BMW Motorrad shades on. The female CRI employee and agent studied the voice, knowing that it was Yuji Maehara.

She then reached out to grab his arm.

* * *

"That sure hits the spot."

Sipping his hot chocolate, Yuji had decided to go to downtown Neo-Tokyo after enjoying the concert that he went to with Katsuya, Rena and Shinobu. He knew that Katsuya was spending the rest of the day in his place while Rena and Shinobu had been granted leaves from their CRI jobs.

He was about to sip his drink when he felt a hand touching his arm. He glanced at the one who touched his arm and saw a familiar woman looking at him. Lifting his shades a bit, he grinned when he saw who held his arm.

"Najica," whispered Yuji, not wanting to let Najica get exposed to the public. "what are you doing here?"

The woman grinned back at him. "Vacation." She then offered him a place to sit on her table. "Wanna sit?"

"Sure." shrugged Yuji, sitting down across Najica's. "Thanks."

"What brings you to Neo-Tokyo?" She pillowed her chin on her hand, eyeing the boy carefully.

"I decided to go downtown." Yuji drank his hot chocolate before placing his cup down. "Need to exercise before I hit the mall."

"Really?" Najica was a bit curious. "I thought you'd stay at home."

Yuji waved her off. "Nah! Not like Katsuya!" Najica giggled at his reply. "But seriously, this is my big break from CRI work."

"I see." replied Najica. "By the way, I saw them a while ago."

"Who?"

"Lila and Alpha." Her answer brought a raised eyebrow to Yuji.

"Really?" Yuji looked behind before facing Najica. "They were?"

Najica nodded, "They were in normal civilian clothes."

"Back then yesterday," began Yuji, reminding Najica of the time she faced Lila in a Western-style showdown. "I thought you were really going to kill Lila before you shot you pistol with Lila's in the air." He then saw Najica sigh, looking at her coffee. "Sorry if I brought back a bad memory." said Yuji, apologizing to her and scratching his hair.

"No, it's okay." Najica looked at Yuji and smiled. "But enough about me, I want to know about you."

"Me?" Yuji pointed to himself, making Najica nod at him. "What about me?"

"Well," Najica tapped the table. "I want to know how you and Katsuya first met."

"Okayyyyy." Najica crossed her arms and leaned back on her chair, waiting for Yuji to fish out his life story to her. Yuji began to narrate his life, with Najica listening in.

"I first met Katsuya back at the International School Manila in the Philippines when I was 3..."

Epilogue END

PS - Finally! Two long stories are done! I'd like to thank the reviewers and readers (past and future) for reading this story. Really means a lot to me.

Well, I'm going to head out to other categories, starting with one shots from Gundam UC and Whistle! before I head back to Spriggan and diverge to YUA and FMP with GSEED. A lot of work for me to do. Just keep an eye on my profile for details.


End file.
